The Untouchable Element
by DeniBear
Summary: Twilight Re-Written. Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington expecting a dull life until she runs into a certain Cullen that captures her heart; Rosalie. Will she pursue a potentially dangerous relationship with her?
1. Ignition

The Untouchable Element

_(Rosalie Hale + Isabella Swan)_

Twilight Re-Written

**Rated:** **M**(For future chapters)

**A/N: **_This is my first story, I hope you all enjoy it. I'll update this story on a weekly basis if it turns out to be a huge success._

_IGNITION_

**Bella Swan's P.O.V.**

Leaving Phoenix, Arizona to live with my somewhat emotionally distant father, Charlie Swan, in the northwest state of Washington wasn't exactly the best decision I've ever made. Who knew that somewhere within the Olympic Peninsula thrived a small, insignificant town called Forks?

It was a wet, cold, and dreary place to live; I personally preferred the comforting warmth of the seventy-five degree weather that belonged to Arizona. The beautiful desert scenery, the dense population of 1.5 million, and the many excellent colleges to choose from…I was willing to give it all up for Renee.

She was an incredible woman, even though she had a childish and erratic personality. It brought me a great deal of pain knowing that I would be leaving her, but it was for a great cause; Her happiness. It meant everything to me, and the cause for such a happier, youthful Renee was Phil, her new husband of three years. He played minor league baseball and often traveled a lot, which meant leaving my mother alone for quite some time. She would be extremely worried about him when she stayed with me during his trips, and after a few years of dealing with her recurring sorrow, her depression became a burden on me.

The sight of my mom clenching and unclenching her fists, biting her lips hard enough to make them slightly bleed, and the constant tapping of her impatient foot on our linoleum floor in the kitchen as she waited for Phil's phone calls saddened me so much, I impulsively volunteered to move in with my father Charlie without much thought of the consequences I would most likely face.

Renee's reaction surprised me when I told her what I lied about wanting to do. She was temporarily shocked and angry that I would want to leave our beautiful home and peaceful lifestyle behind after a disastrous summer vacation three years ago. When I sprained my ankle at the age of fourteen while hiking with Charlie, my mother and Phil were so pissed off that they refused to let me go see my dad for awhile. Now that I was seventeen, I was old and mature enough to make my own decisions, despite how much trouble my natural clumsiness could get me into.

At the Phoenix airport, I felt a twinge of annoyance when my mother tried to convince me not to go. She didn't know how I silently suffered watching her shut down whenever Phil wasn't around, and I didn't want to inform her or else it would break her heart. Renee deserved to be happy with the one man she was truly in love with, and with my absence, it would permit her to follow her heart where ever it went. At least, one of us could be happy.

"Bella" she started saying, staring into my soul with those loving, affectionate eyes, "you don't have to do this you know. Phil and I are going to miss you so much…" A tear betrayed her as it escaped an eye duct but I swiftly caught it with my sleeve. While my warm hand was still beside her cheek, I removed a few strands of wild auburn hair and placed them behind her ear as I faked the best meaningful smile I could offer her. "We'll see each other soon, I love you mom. I promise I'll take care of Charlie but I can't guarantee myself seeing as I'm clumsier than a drunk hobo." She chuckled at my joke as she embraced me tightly in her arms and against her chest. "Take good care, Bella. Say hi to your father for me." With that, I turned my back on the life I once knew and forfeited all rights to happiness as I glanced back at my mom. She could barely contain her grief as she waved a final goodbye, her facial expression clearly telling me that she never knew when she was going to see me again. I turned back around and unknowingly headed for a destiny I never once dreamed of having.

**[FIVE HOURS LATER ]** - Port Angeles

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining as I had predicted earlier before I left. Disappointment consumed me after I saw Charlie waiting for me in his cruiser, a genuine smile taking over the aging features on his face. He too was surprised that I wanted to move to Forks with him when he knew that I, just like my mother, openly expressed my distaste for his hometown and my birthplace.

He and Renee didn't need to know the truth about this whole deal about me "wanting" to be with my father. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad but I'm not exactly the most optimistic person in the world so I'll just cope and move on with life as memories are good enough to remind me of who I truly am.

"Hey Bells, you haven't changed one bit. How was your flight?" He asked, pulling me into a hug before quickly releasing me. I sighed, pretending that it was a content one, and spoke to him about my travels as we easily fit the trunk of his vehicle with my luggage. While we drove on our way to the house, I couldn't deny my admiration for the beauty that surrounded this serene place. Phoenix could never measure up to Forks but of course, I'll have to keep that bit to myself.

Realization struck me as I had just remembered that I was starting in a new school tomorrow. Charlie did not waste time as he already registered me for school and him being the chief of police, small town folk were going to talk about me. Bella Swan, the girl who was taken away from her father at an early age to pursue a different kind of life that opposed Charlie's beliefs, has finally returned home. I cringed at the thought of being the victim of attention, that was the last thing I needed since I was a klutz. It was one thing to have inherited unstable balance from your father but to be talked about as if I were some celebrity sent new fears tingling up my spine. Ugh. Life in Forks will be difficult at first, that's for sure.

"Hey Ch-dad, whose truck is that?" I asked out loud, looking over an ancient cherry red Chevy that was parked in Charlie's driveway. It was absolutely beautiful, and my experience with cars was very limited but this was something I could definitely see myself driving. Wait-was the truck _mine_? Was this the surprise my dad mentioned over the phone before I left Arizona? Tears were beginning to well up in my eyes but I instantly shook off the pleasant familiar tears of joy as my father spoke.

"This truck is a gift to you, Bella. I know it looks old and rusty, but it runs great! Do you remember Billy Black and his son, Jacob?" He asked, staring at the house instead of looking at me. It must be very awkward for a man to witness a woman cry, it was _never _easy for them.

I nodded my head as memories began playing behind my closed eyelids. Jacob Black was an aggravating young boy who used to tease the hell out of me when I used to visit my dad regularly back in the day. How was that son of a bitch doing nowadays?

We stepped out of the car before he continued rambling everything he knew about the truck. Apparently, it belonged to Billy and now that he was in a wheelchair, which I felt guilty about, he sold the truck to my dad at a real cheap price when he heard that I was moving in with him. I guess that was really generous of him.

When we walked into the familiar house, nostalgia gripped me for a second as the wonderful scent of apple cinnamon filled my nostrils. Sure, I was unhappy about living in a small town filled with strangers I never cared about but this felt like home, even though I tried so very hard to not get comfortable with my dad again. The only thing I like and should like about living in Forks so far was the truck my dad had given me.

Charlie carried my bags up the stairs and walked into the room that had belonged to me since I was a baby. The wallpaper had slightly changed, which was a good thing since I was nearing adulthood and baby pink was certainly not a favorite color of mine. In the large bedroom, there was a decent sized but aged computer desk complete with an obsolete Macintosh desktop and a few assorted office supplies that were meant for a creative writer. Something unfamiliar caught my eye, however, as I stared at a very large queen sized mattress in the center of my room. The sheets were black, soft, and clean- surprisingly, since I hardly knew men that do their daughter's laundry- and the top blanket was colored milky white, purely satin and thick, which was excellent since I needed the warmth at night. My attention turned towards Charlie, who was obviously seeking approval though he didn't necessarily like the idea of sharing his feelings.

"Here you go, Bella. I really hope you know what you're in for tomorrow, this is a small town after all." He tells me, furrowing his brow before leaning over and kissed my cheek. I groaned playfully before returning the kiss with a pat on the back. _How very feminine of me. _"Thanks for the heads up, dad. I really appreciate you doing all this for me." I reply hastily before returning to my bags that were carelessly dropped on the floor. "Alright, well…I'll see you downstairs at eight o'clock for dinner. It's uh-good to have you back." He mumbles before slowly walking out the door. He certainly wasted no time in giving me my privacy, which I was grateful for since Renee was constantly hovering over me ever since I became a teenager.

Hm, perhaps Forks will turn out to be my sanctuary as I'm now counting more pros than cons of residing here. Have I been such an ungrateful brat all these years for never appreciating anything about my father and the home he never gave up after the divorce? The thought instantly made me nauseous with guilt since I knew the negative but true answer to that question. There was a reason why he was drawn to this place and I was slowly becoming aware of how I was drawn to it as well.

As I laid out my clothes on the bed before me, mentally scolding myself for being a douche, my peripheral vision noticed something rather terrifying-a figure sitting atop of a branch in front of my window. Instinctively, my head quickly turned only to catch a glimpse of the quick moving person before he or she disappeared. "What the fuck?!" I say quietly to myself, my heart pounding against my chest as I race to peer outside in case I saw anything else. That was strange. Was my mind playing tricks on me or was there really someone out there in the world with that amount of speed? There were only two details I deemed important to make the latter part of my theories accurate; he or most likely she had a pair of liquid amber eyes that seemingly scrutinized my body. The second thing I noticed was the jet black spikes that moved along at the top of this person's head. I haven't been in Forks for an hour and already I might have a stalker.

How foolish of me to think this! I've just been on two planes today - the first one being a four hour flight from Arizona to Washington and the second plane to take me all the way to the location of Port Angeles. I'm ridiculously exhausted, all I wanted to do was just lay down and try to take in the new changes before I start school tomorrow. I'm going to have to convince myself that the figure was apart of my imagination, which kicked in high gear today due to all the stress I felt.

Tomorrow was the beginning of my new life, I shouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. What could possibly go wrong living in such a inconsequential town?

--------------------------------------------------THE NEXT DAY---------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of the worst type of alarm clock in the world, and my head was throbbing in pain as the constant ringing swelled my ears. My eyes forced themselves open as I propped myself on my elbows, quickly smacking the alarm clock on my right until it shut off. Grunting, I quickly forced myself out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom down the hall. When I grabbed the toothpaste and my toothbrush, I decided to figure out what kind of outfit I would wear today while brushing my teeth.

The moment I stepped into the room, however, I saw a really expensive looking shiny silver car parked in front of my house. I think the owner of the vehicle noticed me standing in front of the window looking over them curiously because they sped off in an instant. Isabella Swan became an overnight sensation I supposed, and I sighed at the idea of it. Being gossiped about was something I never looked forward to so today was probably going to be the longest day of my life.

After dressing up in my favorite black knit draped tie top combining it with a simple pair of worn out jeans and a snowy white faux leather jacket, I went downstairs to say goodbye to Charlie but the cruiser wasn't outside anymore. I scanned the entire living room looking for the important papers my dad said he would prepare for me and saw a neat pile of school documents underneath the keys to my new Chevy truck. Without a moment's hesitation, I grabbed everything in sight and locked the front door before running over to my new vehicle.

This beat up truck was going to be a little difficult to handle at first seeing as it is a stick shift but thankfully I have Phil to thank for teaching me how to drive manually. I took a deep breath and couldn't help but giggle when I noticed the smell of the vehicle was dominated by the scent of my powerful shampoo and body wash. When I placed my keys into the ignition, the truck roared to life and all the uneasiness I felt about going to school went away as soon as I backed out awkwardly of the driveway.

----------------------------------------------------FORKS HIGH SCHOOL----------------------------------------------------

The majority of my first day went fairly well but there were plenty more uneventful days to enjoy while I was here so I shouldn't brag too much about today. I met a few interesting students I could easily befriend but only one of them was exaggerating her fondness for me. Not that I would complain anyway.

At lunch, I decided to become a regular over at Mike Newton's table. He was a fair haired young boy, with gorgeous blue eyes and a smile that could light up the entire room. I had to admit I enjoyed his company, his overall demeanor just made me beg for his friendship. In the seat in close proximity to where I sat, a girl named Jessica Stanley took it over while her eyes never left me as she and I talked about the school and how my first day was going. She was in my Spanish class, thankfully, since I hardly knew anybody in there.

Jessica was going to be very fun to have around apparently. I say that because she was more than eager to walk me to my classes, show me around campus, and whenever somebody else tried talking to me, she somehow steered my attention away from them and over to her. Angela Webber was the quiet observer in the group but I liked her; she was polite and was the only one who didn't mention how very white I am. It's not my fault my mother was part albino. As for the rest of the students I became acquainted with, Tyler, Eric, and Lauren dominated the other half of the table.

I knew I wasn't going to like Lauren since she was the obvious…well, er…bitch of the group.

I guess this was how my life was going to be like for the next few years until I entered college. I looked around the entire cafeteria in case I would notice anything out of the ordinary. "So Bella, did you leave anyone special back home? Like…a b-boy or something?" A high pitched voice asked me. I turned to see that it was Jessica who asked the seemingly innocent question. If she thought I wasn't aware of the hesitation in her tone when she said "boy", she was quite wrong but I would think or say nothing of it.

"No, I've been single most of my life. I really didn't have time for that kind of stuff, I was always more interested in books and my after school clubs." I reply honestly, before my eyes suddenly became enraptured by four of the most beautiful people in the world. Jessica had a hopeful look in her eye and wanted to say something until she saw the lack of attention in my facial expression.

At the opposite end of the cafeteria, two young men walked into the large room with two gorgeous girls by their sides. I unconsciously licked my lips when I gave the tall, blonde girl a once-over. She was completely alien, something I hadn't seen before and for a second, I thought she could be on the cover of a magazine like Maxim. Er…not that I read that but anyway, she was the epitome of beauty.

Her gorgeous, impeccable golden locks flowing down past her shoulders, glimmering pale skin of perfection, and her pair of deadly topaz colored eyes could make anybody fall for her.

The smallest of the four students was a pixie-like girl, with jet black hair styled neatly with sharp spikes jutting out at the ends, and she too had familiar amber eyes and unusually pale skin.

The boys, or men I should say since they looked older than the rest of the students here, were very handsome. Walking alongside the graceful pixie, the man with the wheat colored hair had a powerful presence that surrounded him. I didn't pay attention to the rest of his features since they were about the same as the girls, but he definitely looked different, as if he were uncomfortable or constipated.

The smaller of the men had boyish features, but still handsome to the extreme. His bronze hair was a complete mess, but that's how he liked it I guess and it did receive positive reviews from the girls that were flocking over to him.

As soon as I was done checking them all out, my eyes went back to the gorgeous woman with the golden locks. She was a magnificent creature and I was captivated by her looks alone but that all changed when I heard Jessica made a sound of complete disgust. What did they ever do to _her_?

"I see you noticed the Cullens," she said, spitting out Cullens venomously, "don't worry about them, however, they don't really care about anyone else." I wanted to ask why hatred was seething out of her as she spoke of them but decided against it.

"What do you know of them? They're very…beautiful." I say, nearly gasping for air as I admitted my attraction to them- or to one of the girls at least. Everybody at the table laughed, but I didn't understand why. Were they _monsters_ in their eyes?

Jessica frowned a bit when I mentioned that they were beautiful but didn't elaborate on her frustration.

"Well, Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted them all but they're a bit too young to have adopted teenagers. The one with the reddish hair is Edward, he's an arrogant pompous ass. The gorgeous blond is Rosalie Hale, no one ever approaches her since she's just like Edward supposedly. Alice Cullen is well-mannered though she doesn't really make an effort to befriend anybody. She just talks to the "normal people" whenever she pleases. And her boyfriend, Jasper Hale, is Rosalie's twin. I don't know much about him actually."

After she described them all, I felt relief wash over me when I learned of their elitist attitudes. I really dislike "beautiful" people with hideous personalities and that seemed like them so perhaps I can avoid them. Not that they would take any interest in me since they were far too absorbed in themselves.

"Jessica, I think you're wrong. They're all staring at Bella now." Mike chuckled, not looking over at the table occupied by the "special" family. When Jessica and I looked over, my new buddy was right. I could feel their eyes boring into mine with such a powerful intensity, blood rushed over to my cheeks as I blushed furiously. I didn't turn away though, it was as if I were frozen. "Oh great, as soon as we get an interesting new girl, they actually show an interest in other people!" Jessica sneered, playing with the food on her tray. Lauren rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Not that Bella's really interesting anyway. We get few new students every year, what makes her so damned special?" She retorted, receiving a glare from everybody that sat around us.

Even the Cullens shot her a look of…disproval? Edward appeared to be furious with the girl, but how could he overhear us when we sat very far away from them? The graceful pixie like girl also looked pissed off but I couldn't decipher what had angered them so much.

The only clueless ones were Rosalie and Jasper, their mouths moving rapidly, probably asking why they reacted the way they did.

Lauren was most likely a sour onion in her past life, thus explaining her rotten, disgusting attitude.

"Come on Bella, the bell is going to ring. How about I walk you to Biology?" Jessica offered kindly, reaching out for my hand and wrapping her fingers around mine. I flushed at the touch of her skin but nodded, she didn't know how badly I wanted to leave the cafeteria.

As we stood up to gather our things, I risked another glance over at the Cullens but was caught staring at them again. Edward was a bit flustered, raising his eyebrow at me before turning over to his siblings and speaking to them. Rosalie tensed up, I could see, and her mysterious eyes met mine for a fraction of a second before picking up her tray of untouched food and stormed off.

Alice spared me of my embarrassment by actually smiling at me, as if she wanted to come over and welcome me. Jessica grew impatient so she began dragging me away from the spot where I stood.

Forks, Washington. It was supposed to be unimportant and dull. Today proved that there was so much more for me to learn about this small town. The Cullens certainly played a huge part with my increasing interest in this wonderland.


	2. Unpleasant Encounter

The Untouchable Element

**Chapter 2: Unpleasant Encounter**

**Rated: M**(_For future chapters & language)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight and I am in no way affiliated with Stephanie Meyer. The ideas behind this story, however, belong to me.

**A/N:** _Holy cow, I wasn't expecting so many story alerts and such, I really appreciate it. Thank you! By the way, I'm an Emmett fan so I added some background information about him and Rosalie in this chapter. This entire chapter will be quite long since it's in Rose's point of view. I promise I won't be repetitive when switching perspectives, Rose and Bella will have unique experiences with each other after this._

**Rosalie Hale's P.O.V. **

Living the life as an immortal vampire had its advantages when you were a brokenhearted monster with hardly any purpose in life. It gave you time to think, and time had a way of remedying wounds that penetrated you to the very marrow of your bones. I was a damaged woman and twice in my entire existence I have been so emotionally traumatized, I pleaded with God both times to bring me death.

But sadly, I was no longer a child of the lord, as I once believed when I was a human being. Before I was turned into one of _them_. I could no longer be bitter about it as Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens have brought meaning into my life. They were my family, and they taught me how to respect myself even when I attempted suicide many times after realizing what I had become.

He saved my life, however, and that connection that I had with him only made me want to live even longer after what my fiancé and his perverted friends did to me… No. I will _**never**_ think back to that day again; the day that my humanity was taken away from me and I'm not talking about Carlisle since he brought me back into this world. Well, this was not the kind of life I dreamed of having before I died but here I am living again after so many years.

As I was thinking of my past, laying on the bed that wasn't exactly necessary to me anymore, I heard hurried footsteps rushing down the stairs and I could only assume that it was Alice. Opening my eyes, I found the small and gracious girl standing at the foot of my bed bubbling with immeasurable excitement. She must have had one of her mysterious visions again.

"Hello, Alice. What brings you to my room this morning?" I ask casually as I could. I was still upset that she hadn't been telling the entire family the truth about her visions that had been occurring lately. It didn't take Jasper's ability to sense her unwillingness to share or Edward's horrible, horrible mind reading power to see she was hiding something from all of us.

The innocent vampire grinned at me before replying, the words spewing out of her mouth like vomit. "Morning to you too, Rosie. I just had an excellent vision but I refuse to share with you until dinner comes around. I want to see how you'll react first when I tell you instead of show you." The suspicious tone in her voice alarmed me. What was she keeping from _me_? I detested the immature games she played when her visions revolved me or the family.

"You ignored my question as you usually do. What are you doing in my room?" I asked once more, gritting my teeth. Alice frowned and shook her head with disappointment. "You're hungry, Rosalie. Would you like to go hunting with me? I'd actually like to discuss something with you that has everything to do with the visions that I've been seeing."

That statement was something I actually decided to buy since my throat was indeed scorched with thirst. I've been neglecting my own personal hunger these past few days as I tested myself to be surrounded by the public while posing as a potential threat. I needed to be normal again, I never liked the whole concept of human blood being irresistible to me.

Aside from needing to feed, curiosity naturally took its course when I agreed to hunt with her. These so-called remarkable visions she'd been having were going to be extracted with my questioning. I was actually _dying_ a little inside in wonder since I wanted to understand what was stimulating her happiness so much.

Alice and I raced out the main entrance of the house in a matter of seconds, our destination being in a secluded area of the forest. When she finally stopped, my dead heart sunk a little as I recognized the boulder she so happily sat upon. This was the same boulder Emmett and I sat on a few years back when he decided to break it off with me. Now that I was here, the memory of our break-up once again consumed my mind despite the fact I was in the company of my happy-go-lucky sister:

"_Emmett, why did you bring me here? I thought your request for a walk meant you wanted to hunt with me." I asked my then wonderful boyfriend of ten years. My hands were placed on my hips as I scanned the forest, sniffing the healthy air for signs of animal life. The dark haired man in front of me didn't respond as quickly as I had expected him to and that was when I realized something was wrong, very wrong. Emmett was a few inches taller than me, and he was a large muscular man who was permanently stuck in his early twenties and it had been that way since the day Carlisle and I saved him from a dangerous grizzly bear attack._

_He couldn't suppress the sadness in the tone of his voice when he finally spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence. "It's really peaceful out here, isn't it? I can see why you decided to stay here in Forks with your family." Where was he getting at? The Cullens were __**his**__ family too. I automatically detected the anxiety increasing beneath my calm collective exterior but I contained it. "Yes, it's a magnificent paradise. The humans don't suspect a thing. But cut the bullshit, Em. What's on your mind?" I unwittingly asked, not prepared for the half-hearted speech he laid on me. _

"_You're not in love with me Rosalie, I can sense it. You've been pretending to be happy with me for years and I can no longer tolerate this façade of a perfect relationship." He began, lifting his hand in the air to dismiss my protests. He knew I was an impatient woman, why was he doing this to me now? "Every time I make love to you, you have the audacity to fake your orgasms thinking I wouldn't pay close attention to details. You hold my hand when I want to cuddle with you, you dislike public affection when I want to kiss you, and Rosalie Hale Cullen, you've been avoiding the topic of marriage with me. Why do you think that is?" He bluntly asked, staring me down with hurt filled eyes. I could not respond to the question as I was stunned into silence. Never before had I once thought of my actions towards him, they were natural responses I felt were necessary because I was just not an easy woman to please. How could he have been so astute when I was the one who held the heightened senses longer?_

"_I don't know, Emmett. I just…never loved you as much you loved me and I don't know why. You're a wonderful man…" I began whimpering at this point, sinking my knees into the disgusting ground beneath me. For the first time in a long time, I felt the humanity I thought I once lost resurfacing its ugly head within me again as my undead heart began to break. He was leaving me, it was inevitable but I refused to be alone. I couldn't be satisfied unless I had someone with me, someone who wanted me, and someone who loved me. At this exact moment, I finally accepted the fact that I was a selfish woman who couldn't reciprocate the feelings he had for me and it was strange indeed considering he was the best friend I ever had. _

_Emmett was by my side in an instant, embracing me into a hug that I was always familiar with, and it was a profound hug that could only be described as platonic. "Hush now, Rosalie. It's not your fault, please don't blame yourself. I wanted to be the one man who could make you the happiest vampire in the world but I see now that we're meant to be friends, and not much more. If I can't have you as a wife, I will be more than happy having you as a friend because you're a beautiful being. You deserve true happiness." And those were the last kind words I'd remembered him saying to me on that day. Emmett was the one who could do without me but he refused to let me go, even after that unpleasant revelation. We both decided to stay good friends and to keep in contact with each other as much as we possibly can after that._

Emmett deserved better than me and my conceited self couldn't deny that, not after what I had done to him. He was a good friend, and every time he visits, I make sure I show him the best time possible. There was no way I could let him know how I still yearned to be loved and to be taken seriously.

As I finally focused on the present, Alice was patiently waiting for me to say something but I was left speechless after those haunting memories reminded me of how much of a monster I've become.

"Well if you're not going to be forward about this, then I'll try to lay this on you easily. I just pray that you take it well and not throw a tantrum like the crazy bitch I know you are." Alice stated, smirking when she threw that insult at me in the end. She hardly swore but when she did, it was because she was being playful and I loved that about her.

Wait, lay it on me easily? Oh my god. I began fearing the worst as I nodded to confirm that she needed to continue. What was going to happen? I really wish Alice wasn't as sadistic as she claimed to not have been.

"You remember Carlisle talking about the chief of police Charlie Swan and how his daughter was moving back to Forks to stay with him?" She asked, not commenting on the relief that washed over me. I instantly transformed back into the indifferent and cold-hearted Rosalie I recognized this morning before she brought me out here to wallow in my guilt.

"Yes, I suppose I do. What does the insignificant human being have anything to do with me?" I ask, carelessly pacing around the boulder she calmly sat on. She brought me out here to talk about something as meager and pathetic as the reunion of Charlie Swan and his daughter? Alice knew better than to drag me out here to gossip, I had better things to do like feed for example.

Alice's mischievous smile never left her face as she gracefully leapt off the gigantic boulder. She danced around me for a few seconds before placing two diamond hard hands on my shoulders and forcing me back into the rock behind us before she spoke again. This time, surprising me all the way to hell.

"Isabella Swan is your soul mate Rosalie. I've seen her many, many times this past week and I want her in our lives. She's going to be my best friend and your lover so I beg you with all of my undead heart to let this happen. I can assure you she'll never hurt you."

Alice wasn't normally gripped by verbal diarrhea before but today, the words that came out of her mouth struck me like lightning and it caused me to become uneasy and incredibly uncomfortable. For the life of me, I couldn't fathom why I would want to be with a woman-let alone a human being considering what kind of creature I am.

Had I not questioned my sexuality before? I was in two relationships with men before so didn't that mean I was heterosexual? Oh wait, both of those relationships failed…and for good reason too, apparently. Was it really my fate to be with a woman- _shit! _I shouldn't even be allowed to think this way. Rosalie Hale is not vulnerable to ridiculous accusations!

When I looked up from the ground to ask what kind of drugs she was taking, Alice had fled. She was no longer in sight and her scent faded into the distance of the forest. I looked over in the direction that led towards the house but she wasn't there either. Where had she gone? Why did she leave me alone like this?

_What. The. Flying. __**Fuck**__?!_

----------------------------------------**FORKS HIGH SCHOOL**-_The Next Day_------------------------------------

It was lunch time, the worst possible time of day at school since it was absolutely purgatory. Pretending to be human while carrying a tray filled with neutral tasting food displeased me, but not as much as the fact that today would be the day I met Isabella Swan. I certainly wasn't looking forward to the encounter, not that Alice explained in detail of what would happen even though I practically _begged_ her to tell me everything.

My brother Edward was curiously trying to block out the disgusting, boring, and terrifying thoughts and images he could read in everybody's minds. He was bestowed this beautiful gift when he was turned since he could supposedly read people well back in the day when Edward was human. I envied his talent because even though I appeared to be brooding, unfriendly, and arrogant, I was writhing in agony wondering what this Isabella Swan looked like and what she could possibly think when her eyes laid on the Cullen table. It was intriguing and also very annoying that one could exercise my brain this way; never had I been this worked up about anybody before and I had to blame Alice.

Stupid future-seeing pixie! Why the hell wasn't I _given _anything to use to my advantage? Of course I had my beauty but that wasn't enough. What was it about Isabella that piqued Edward and Alice so much that they wanted to meet her? It was extremely typical that if I wanted to know anything about anybody, just in case any one ever would suspect something of us, I had to use Edward's ability to read someone and Alice's visions to expect a certain outcome.

This was pure torment. Jasper was obviously very uncomfortable with the idea of me interacting with a human female romantically, and so was I when Alice finally explained what she was seeing. Edward thought the situation was hysterical and gave me a new nickname for him to personally enjoy at my expense; Rosie the Dyke. Ugh! Jackass. Moron. Imbecile.

Jasper, my dear and favorite brother, sensed my uneasiness and tension and placed a hand above my own, which sent soothing waves of tranquility within me. Edward read my thoughts, and a smirk formed causing his handsome features to contort. "Come on Rosalie, admit it. You're a carpet muncher." He chuckled, offering an apologetic smile as I raised my fist to his face before Alice and Jasper restrained me.

"Alice is lying, she's simply trying to get under my skin and it's working. I, Rosalie Hale, am not and will never be a…l-lesbian." I stammered as something caught everybody's attention at the table. Alice wanted to say something but her excitement could not be swayed by _anything_.

Here's the thing about my sister. She's incredibly optimistic, even though the future had a way of changing and I was determined to change my future she so happened to want for me. I've never been with a woman, and never thought about it once in my entire existence. Why should this happen to me now? It's a slap to the face when all of a sudden your sister wants you to be gay when you're unsure if it's what you really want. Just because I didn't enjoy Emmett in bed didn't mean…oh crap. I finally saw her, the angel of my nightmares and the best friend Alice had been desperately wanting to meet. Isabella Swan, or Bella as Edward claimed she preferred. Of course he picked that up from other students but still. Wow.

There, she sat across from us in the cafeteria, sitting with generic students who never meant anything to our family. The unusually beautiful girl was ivory-skinned, her eyes tinted chocolate brown, and her mane that consisted of gorgeous chestnut colored curls that flowed endlessly off of her head hypnotized me and my siblings. Isabella, a bashful girl apparently, was staring straight at us and blood immediately swam upwards towards her cheeks.

I stiffened, along with Jasper, when we saw the colors flash before our eyes and my eyes darkened just a little bit. It's a good thing breathing was no longer a requirement for vampires to live or otherwise, her scent could have snuck it's way into my nostrils.

We paid close attention when Jessica Stanley, an insufferable girl, began speaking about us in such an offensive way. "I see you noticed the Cullens." She spat out predictably, " don't worry about them, however, they don't care about anyone else." I could sense that she was still bitter about me rejecting her when Jessica had the balls to hit on someone like me.

Too bad they weren't aware of our acute hearing, or else they wouldn't be gossiping about each and every one of us.

I tuned them out as Bella spoke, and it was a magnificent voice that somehow seized the powerful force of gravity because it allured emotions in me I never thought existed. "What do you know of them? They're…beautiful." She asked, and the rushing sound of blood crashed through her veins once more.

It couldn't be compared to the sound of angels singing because it was much, much better; it seemed like there were invisible strings reaching out from her to me, calling to me, and pleading for acceptance.

That's when I snapped back to reality as soon as I heard Lauren's harsh, critical tone. I have to play off my interest; therefore, I once again transformed back into the cold hearted woman I needed to recognize.

Edward was furious, and so was Alice because that intolerant clown Lauren insulted her so-called best friend. "What a rude little girl, that's not how you welcome new students. Especially if the new student is my friend!" Alice hissed, as she tried to loosen Jasper's grip on her forearm. "She's not your friend just yet, Alice. This might sound strange, Rosalie, but you shouldn't go after Bella." Edward said, furrowing his eyebrows before his gaze returned to my unfriendly one. His statement basically implied that I _wanted_ to get into that human girl's panties, that I _wanted_ to be her friend, and that I _wanted_ to love her.

The truth of the matter was that Edward didn't know what I want so he should just stuff mouth with his football sized feet. Prick. "I don't know what you're talking about, she's just as unimportant as everybody else. Besides, she'll only be a threat to our family." I mutter angrily, before standing up from the uncomfortable seat I sat on. Everybody else got up as well, and Alice looked hurt when I said what I said but I didn't care. This human should mean nothing to me and I was determined to keep it that way. "No, it's not that I'm worried about. This Bella is truly unique, and might possibly be unpredictable. The point is that I can't read her mind, Rosalie, so I advise that you be careful with her."

With that, I boldly looked up to find the strangely attractive new girl staring at me with interest again and I shook off the animal instincts that were beginning to turn into…arousal. There was tension between us during the brief moment we shared with our eyes and it was supposed to be a terrible thing. I have to leave right now, I cannot stand here any longer!

As I fled from the cafeteria, there were conflicting thoughts crossing both my mind and my useless heart. If I ran into her again, what would I say? What would I do? Did I want to impress her? Shouldn't I keep away from humans because of what I am? Why was I attracted to her? These burning questions will be answered, but for now, I'm hoping I don't encounter the girl because for one, I forgot to feed this morning. The second reason? I'm afraid that Alice's predictions of me failing to avoid her would come true.

-------------------------------------------**GYM**- _Volleyball_--------------------------------------------------------

Of all the rotten luck in the world, Bella ended up in the same class as me. Even though I was never generally distracted by the humans in all of my classes, she was the only one causing my brain to fart.

Usually, around this period, I would flawlessly control my strength when it came to physical activities. But with her eyes constantly checking me out from across the room as we played against each other, it was becoming increasingly difficult. Naturally, my aggressive competitive nature forced me to ignore my sensitive attraction towards blood, and it was hers that only I could hear swimming inside of her.

When my teammate spiked the ball towards Bella, I realized that it was too late to avoid a collision course with her. Fate was too tempting when the clumsy girl awkwardly struck the ball too fiercely and the ball hit my head. Ignoring the fact that the ball made a crashing noise when it met with my impenetrable skull, I grinned and confidently walked over to the shaking, confused human.

Perhaps becoming an acquaintance wouldn't hurt at all… Oh no!

Behind Isabella, there was a door that swung open as a student was racing towards the coach, loudly apologizing for her tardiness. The breeze that we all felt swept up Bella's scent and carried it over to me. It was a terrifying mistake for Bella to piss me off, and I couldn't be more grateful for the obnoxiously late girl reminding me of what my true nature was. This whole fantasy of me being romantically involved with a human would never happen. What the hell was I thinking?

My calm, quiet demeanor suddenly transformed me into the viciously hungry vampire I was and it frightened her. The beating of her heart picked up its pace and I scowled even more. Jessica ran over to Bella, trying to protect her but she needn't to worry. The apprehensive young girl gulped and apologized frantically for being so incredibly clumsy. "I-I'm sorry, I di-didn't mean to hurt you, it was an accident! Oh god, please f-forgive me!" She quietly begged, her breath hitching a bit.

I wouldn't hurt her. No, she was not worth compromising my family's secret so I realized that I needed to get out of here. I wanted to escape but my monstrous nature decided to take things to a new level. In order to make sure you were truly a monster, all you needed to do was threaten an innocent and beautiful mortal.

"You better make damn sure you never do that again or _we'll _have problems. In here, no body ever messes with me. You got that?" I gritted my teeth as I said this to her, the words having a destructive effect on her.

She didn't respond due to shock and terror but her head nodded once.

My nostrils flared as I was heavily intoxicated by her deliciously fruity scent. Bella was truly unique as she smelled far better than the rest of the humans I have encountered in my life. The combination of Pomegranate and Mango surrounded her, truly making her blood a forbidden, irresistible fruit.

I needed to get out of her before I did something stupid. Forks, Washington was no longer a safe place to be now that Bella Swan lives here. Could I gather the courage to tell my parents that I was going away for awhile? I will come back, but on my terms.

There was no way I could fall in love with someone like Isabella Swan, but that could become impossible.


	3. Death Proof

The Untouchable Element

**Chapter 3**: _Death Proof_

**Rated: M**_(For language & sexuality)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor am I affiliated with Stephanie Meyer. The ideas behind this story, however, belong to me.

**A/N: **_All I want to say is how grateful I am for the kind and wonderful reviews I've been receiving from you, the audience. In all honesty, I wasn't expecting this to turn out so well but thank you for giving this story a chance. I now present to you chapter three. Since I'm looking for a job and won't be dealing with school until the fall, I will work on this story as much as I can._

**Bella's Point of View**

It has been over a week since I last saw Rosalie and her siblings at school. There are no words to truly express how appalled I am at this girl's reaction towards me after the horrifying incident in gym. I can honestly say it was an accident, and I was absolutely sincere when I apologized to her but she wasn't accepting it for some bizarre reason. Was my action so religiously offensive that she had to go out of her way and drag the other Cullens out of school as well?

I may sound self-absorbed but my persistent instinct is telling me otherwise since I become overwhelmed by nausea every time I think of her _face_ that moment I struck her head with the ball. Her eyes were something completely foreign as I had suspected earlier. I didn't think it was possible for eyes to literally blacken with fury and abhorrence but hers certainly did, especially for me. It's not like I obsess over popularity since that is the least of my worries but to be despised for no particular reason frustrates me.

Okay, I didn't want to believe that the good looking people in high school were cruel and unintelligent but lately, both stereotypes seem to be true unfortunately. It doesn't make any sense, but should it matter to me anyway that only one person in the world conveys their dislike for me? Of course it shouldn't but Rosalie Hale or Cullen or whatever- she was different! I couldn't help but be shallow and admire her outward appearance as she was truly a gift from the goddesses.

When it comes to people like me, on the other hand, we're a different species entirely so of course the unwritten rules of hierarchy apply to us but only on a negative perspective. I'm the prey and Rosalie is the predator; we're supposed to be enemies because of our obvious differences. Hopes of us becoming friends should be immediately shot down and ignored. It's never supposed to be like Beauty and the Beast since this is reality and reality was high school. I was basically screwed since my position in the world was irrevocably inborn.

I sighed. Forks High School was just another school like any other and the responsibilities that come with it should not surprise me. My eyes were closed as my head leaned against the hard, cold tiled wall before me in the shower. The soothing warm running water pattering my skin with an intense force distracted me from my thoughts momentarily. I loved being in the shower, it was just one of those places where I could think properly without the danger of being interrupted. This was just one of those human moments I absolutely cherished; we stood still and perfectly nude underneath a non-judgmental inanimate shower head as it washed over your flaws without a second thought.

It's time to leave this sanctuary behind before I run late for school. Groaning at the thought of returning to a Cullen-less Forks High School yet again, I swiftly turned down the dial that controlled my shower head and stepped out. Instead of reaching out for a towel like I usually do, I walked straight towards the mirror above my sink and observed. My body was nothing to be ashamed of but there was something about today that would require much humiliation to endure.

Since we were playing teams again in Volleyball, our P.E. teacher instructed us, or rather encouraged us, to use the showers to rinse off the sweat we'd be gathering during the games. I wasn't looking forward to it since my chalky white, slightly curvy body would be out in the open for all the girls to see. Well, I wasn't really worried about them since I didn't talk to them, but there was Jessica. I smiled nervously as I pictured my new friend following my naked body with her eager, perverted eyes. Ha! As if, she should be worried about me since I did find her physically attractive as well. At least Rosalie would no longer be there…

Shaking off the images of a nude Rosalie in my mind, I quickly realized I needed to dry off and dress up. Today would certainly be one of those long days that seemed to drag on forever, and I don't know how I knew that but I did. Walking out of the only bathroom in the house, I stepped into my room only to find that my window had been opened. My wet body quivered only slightly as the cold air teased the surface of my skin. It must have been Charlie before he left but as I bought this excuse, I found the same shiny silver car waiting outside in front of my house. What the hell were they doing here all of a sudden?

I didn't want to worry about having a stalker since my father was a police officer so I quickly covered my window with the crappy blinds that had been there since my birth. As soon as Charlie came home from work, I would definitely tell him about these damn people parking themselves comfortably in front of my view. Nothing about today seemed right and almost instantly, panic ensued. Why am I being so paranoid about everything? Ever since Rosalie and the rest of her siblings left school, nothing seemed right and it was like there was something out there playing tricks on my mind.

Thinking was probably the worst thing to do right now as I needed to focus on getting ready for school. My mind was set on talking to Charlie about the possible stalkers and I'll pry as much information as I can regarding the Cullens. '_What does fate have in store for me today?_' I bitterly thought, throwing on a black pair of Dickies, a white long sleeved top layered underneath a red and black flannel shirt.

Before leaving the room, there was this unmistakably familiar scent in the air that caught my attention for a few seconds. It was a powerful perfume that smelled so tantalizingly good and it belonged to somebody I knew, but I didn't know who. Was it just my memory playing games with my mind? Ugh! I'm going to be flustered as soon as I get to my first class, that I know for sure.

When I pulled into the parking lot of my school, out of the corner of my eye I saw that same silver car proficiently parking itself into a space that was so conveniently near the entrance. Were those potential stalkers simply just students planning to pull a prank on me one day? I wouldn't be surprised if it was…if it was the _Cullens_… Just as I had suspected, four-no, five- people gracefully stepped out of the small vehicle, and I could feel the anger rising up in me again.

The first to step out rapidly and without awkwardly hitting his large head on the roof of the vehicle was a strange, muscular man who seemed to have a large, goofy grin on his face. I was going to safely assume that he was a friend of theirs but he too had similar genetic traits as Rosalie. It was none of my business, however, seeing as their parents could have specific preferences for children but then again…Never mind. That was _their _personal issue, not mine.

My truck roared as it halted into an isolated parking space, the engine loudly rumbling and shaking the ground beneath us. Much to my dismay, the Cullens and their friend looked over in my direction and I could see from a distance away, a smile curving on Rosalie's lips. The familiar yet annoying feel of warm blood caressing my cheeks caused me to turn my head away as I had no intention of paying anymore attention to them. When I looked over my left shoulder, I found Mike and Tyler patiently waiting for me.

Sighing with relief, I began opening the door when Tyler volunteered to reach for my hand and pull me out of my gigantic vehicle without warning. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I could feel the ice that had formed last night after it temporarily snowed and I nearly slipped before Mike caught me. "Hey Bella, be careful! I'm surprised a pretty girl like you would be this clumsy." He told me, laughing along with Tyler. My blush intensified, and so I looked up only to find that the Cullens were still staring at us. Rosalie's smile disappeared and instead put on an indifferent straight face to show that she wasn't amused.

"Hi guys, what brings you out here? You know it's dangerous to be around a girl like me." I joked, the reddening of my cheeks slowly fading away. That's when I heard two of the three boys surrounding the Cullen girls burst out laughing. The large, muscular one glanced at Rosalie for a second and then back to me while offering a friendly, genuine smile. Alice shook her head as she crossed her arms, grinning from ear to ear as she stared at me. Edward was the one boy who didn't laugh as he cupped his own chin, pondering things that I certainly didn't wish to know about. Jasper stopped laughing and began walking towards Alice, distracting her from the small group of people that surrounded me. Rosalie, still not showing signs of friendliness, just stood her ground while glaring at me. What the hell? Didn't they know it was _rude_ to stare?

"Whatever, Bella. We better hurry up and catch up to Lauren and Jessica. You know Jessica just can't wait to see _you_ again." Tyler teased, hooking his arm through mine as he started leading me towards the entrance of the school. Mike didn't bother asking for permission as he wrapped his warm, stubby fingers through mine. God, I was sandwiched between two _boys_; you'd think it would appeal to me but it didn't.

I wasn't paying attention to where we were going when all of a sudden I felt my body jerk forward in motion as the tip of my foot began suffering from minor pain. Mike tripped over me but didn't allow himself to crash into the ground like I did. Tyler let me go when he realized what happened and began rolling on the ground in hysterics. I tried pulling myself up from the ground when I felt an inhumanly freezing cold hand grasp my wrist and pull me upward.

At the touch of her skin, I felt electricity spike itself into my veins when she quickly released her grip hesitantly. I was staring into the intimidating golden eyes of Rosalie Cullen- or Hale, whatever. Shock consumed me and I was left speechless, sputtering sounds that didn't make sense to me or her. Mike and Tyler immediately stopped what they were doing and slowly backed away when they saw that Rosalie and her siblings step forward.

"You should be more aware of your environment. I'm not a total asshole, you know." She says quietly, before turning around to walk away with her brothers and sister. Alice looked like she wanted to say something but Jasper took control and followed Rosalie. What was his problem now? Jesus Christ. The tall muscular man chuckled lightly and rushed over to the beautiful blond before wrapping his arms around her waist. Scowling, probably out of annoyance or inexplicable jealously, I turned to face my so called friends.

What a couple of inconsiderate, brainless jerks.

"So any of you care to explain what that was about? Is she psycho or something?" I ask, attempting to pick up my fallen items that were laying motionlessly on the sidewalk. I dropped to my knees trying to pick up a loose leaf piece of paper until I saw a pair of mismatched converse shoes stomp on it. Carefully looking up, I flashed the best toothy smile I could manage and jumped up to hug Jessica.

Her arms were bare, surprisingly, since it was extremely wet and cold outside. Her hands were lingering on my shoulder for a second before patting them and letting her arms fall to the sides. She appeared to be very cheery this morning. "Morning Bella! How are you doing today?" She politely asks, removing her foot from the piece of paper I really didn't need at this exact moment.

We started walking indoors, chatting about unimportant things such as homework and how my first week had been. She kept asking questions non-stop and I answered them the best to my knowledge, wondering what had animated her so much. We were walking to our first class together when she abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway, causing me to walk into her. We both fell on the ground, giggling nervously as I tried to shift my weight off of her back.

We both were on our knees when we just stayed in that position momentarily, holding each other's hands until she jerked her head to the side, pointing at a large poster. Gulping loudly and realizing what she was going to ask, I shook her off of me and shot myself off the ground. The large cerulean blue poster with dark bold letters stated: **Homecoming Dance This Friday; ****Boys**** Ask The Girls!!! Get Ready For A Super Fabulous Time! **

Either the creative writer of this poster was extensively gay or female, I just knew right away that "super fabulous" dances aren't exactly meant for me. Was this Jessica's way of telling me she was transsexual or did she think it would be funny to take a naturally uncoordinated girl to a dance? "Bella, the homecoming dance is this Friday night. Would you like to um…go with us? Us as in Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Ben, Angela, and Me." She asked hopefully, her infamously gorgeous crooked smile knocking me out for a few seconds.

Before I could reply, I felt something extremely hard brush up against me and it pushed me back against the wall where the poster was. If looks could kill, Rosalie would be a murderer. She held her arms out forward, just barely above my head and planted her hands on the wall. Her mysteriously black eyes were glaring nastily at Jessica before they turned to me, majestically transforming back into the golden amber eyes I was more comfortable with. "How clumsy of me! I do sincerely apologize to _you_ Isabella." She said, adjusting herself properly, still looking me up and down with those curious eyes. The way my name rolled off the tip of her tongue sounded exotic and it actually sounded…right coming from her.

"Excuse me, Cullen. I do believe you are interrupting our conversation." Jessica whispered coldly, reaching out to grab my hand before Rosalie stepped forward. "I don't believe I am. But anyway, carry on with your mind-numbing bullshit you classify as a conversation. I wanted to speak with the new girl but I guess I can wait until lunch. Do you mind that at all, Isabella?" She asked, her tone ranging from harsh to whole-hearted politeness. I was surprised. Why was she being nice to me all of a sudden when last week she exposed her hatred for me?

I glanced nervously at Jessica, who was positively fuming, and then back to Rosalie who had her nostrils flared. "I-I don't mind a-at all. I guess we g-got off on the wrong foot last week then, huh?." I finally gathered to courage to say this as Rosalie became rigid just like she did back in the cafeteria. "I'll explain that later. But for now, I'll see you at lunch and P.E. Goodbye." She replied hastily, rushing out of the hallway. It seems like she has a way of handling pissed off people off because Jessica glowered at me before walking into the classroom. This day could only be described as superb so far.

Lunch came around and never before had I been so anxious to enter a cafeteria before. Was it because of the awkward moments that both me and Jessica shared all through the morning or was it Rosalie's shocking invitation for a conversation with her? It wasn't like me at all to handle social situations efficiently as I am socially retarded. That wasn't new, and to be dealing with a friend who was seething with jealousy and a hazardously intimidating beauty had me quaking with fear.

I walked into the semi-large cafeteria through the northwest double-doors in order to avoid an emotional Jessica and the immature jackasses she sat with, with the exception of Angela and Ben. My eyes scanned the cafeteria for a moment before they landed on five pairs of beautifully glowing eyes staring right at me. The sight of the five most statuesque people I'd ever seen staring right back at me made me jump, causing the large muscular one I didn't know about to smile. Rosalie still wore a strict mask on her face, but her eyes never left either my gaze or my body. Just then, Edward hissed at his sister, bitching about how she needed to control her thoughts or something. Was it his business anyway?

Instead of standing there like a lost tourist, I turned my attention back to my hunger. My stomach was growling ferociously since I had forgotten to eat a quick breakfast this morning. After patiently waiting in line for my mediocre lunch for ten minutes, I walked back towards an empty table since it was blatantly obvious that Jessica was radiating unnecessary waves of anger towards me. If she's still worked up about what happened this morning, she really needs to get over it.

My thoughts were distracted when I found a familiar pale figure just standing before me, holding a tray of untouched food. "May I please join you? I would like to discuss a few things with you." Rosalie didn't need to ask, I would have been more than honored to have her sit with me, especially when her mood was this bright, very much unlike the last time.

If she did happen to apologize, I had a mental script written in my mind accepting her apology. Whoa, was that creepy to expect something so uncertain? Slowly nodding, I pulled out a chair for her to sit on. Using my peripheral vision, I didn't fail to notice how the people who sat at my usual table and the Cullens were watching us interact closely.

"Well, um…I honestly don't know what to say considering what happened last week…" I tell her shyly, a blush creeping its way toward my cheeks. I refused to look at her face so I feigned interest in my food. She wasn't going to accept that since her cold hands reached for my chin and cupped it, lifting my head up unexpectedly. "I don't believe it's appropriate to talk when your attention is elsewhere. Anyway, regarding last week's situation, I'm here to explain all that actually. Don't think it's because I want friendship of some sort with you." Her brutal honesty didn't exactly bother me as much as her undetermined decision to remove her hand away from my chin did. Rosalie's fingers lingered there for a second, before I saw her blink in confusion.

This was becoming unnecessarily uncomfortable, why couldn't she simply just explain her rude behavior like a _normal_ _person_ would? "Look, Isabella… " She began before I interrupted. "Call me Bella, damn it." My impatience was getting the best of me but she was sure taking her sweet ass time to explain herself. After this little conversation, I could tell we weren't going to get along anymore than we did.

"Okay, _Bella_ then. This is really complicated but to make a long story short, I wasn't exactly feeling well that day and I took out my frustrations on you. Don't fall for the gossip being spread around that my family consists of elitist assholes, that's certainly not the case. Continuing with the story, however, my siblings were also absent because of my illness but today, I'm back and I felt it would be the right thing to apologize to you since you are indeed new to Forks."

After that long explanation, she didn't bother taking a breath, which caught me off guard. Why was there a nagging suspicious voice in the back of my mind telling me that there was more to this than what she was telling me? Should I care? Absolutely not! Rosalie was a bitch just like Lauren and some of the girls I've had the misfortune of meeting here at this school. She's not any different from them I suppose so I guess it's safe to assume we weren't going to be friends.

Before I could say something, she heavily sighed and muttered something that caused my heartbeat to race a thousand miles per hour. I think she audibly whispered, "Why do I find it difficult to leave you alone?"

It was at this moment that my heart literally constricted in my chest as it sent warm blood up a familiar trail.

Rosalie looked up, alarmed it seemed, before she returned to her usual self again. "Alright, if you're not looking for f-friendship, then why are you still sitting here?" I ask sharply, my eyes narrowing as I returned that nasty glare of hers. She didn't respond verbally but began picking up her tray of still untouched food and started walking away before I quickly caught up with her. "Hey, before you go, I accept your apology but I don't buy that pathetic excuse of not feeling well. I know damn well you were trying to avoid me."

With that, I ignored that surprised look on her face and turned to walk out of the cafeteria. I was just so eager to meet her again in Gym class.

--------------------------------------------**GYM**- _After Volleyball_------------------------------------------

Just as I had expected, Rosalie ignored me the entire time we played against each other. Jessica, however, met up with me in the locker rooms to privately apologize to me. At least she was woman enough to admit her childish and immature behavior. "So Bella, you're not too self-conscious to shower in a room full of girls are you?" Jessica asked, attempting to sound nonchalant. As I began stripping myself of my sweaty clothes, I couldn't hide the smirk on my face. I was very embarrassed of being nude in front of other people but since we're all women, I shouldn't be ashamed, right?

"It's not like I'm going to see anything I haven't seen before." I tell her, wrapping a towel I had brought from home around my naked body. Little did I know, when it came to the flawless beauty that followed Rosalie, I would see something I haven't seen before.

Walking towards the showers, I took a deep breath and looked around me for a second to see if anybody would be watching. None of the girls had gotten in the showers yet, probably due to shyness or extreme fears of showering publicly. I carelessly dropped the towel on the bench behind me before my feet met with the wet, cold stone floor ahead of me. Picking a random spot, I began turning the dials of one of the showerheads and felt immediate relief wash over me.

After a few minutes, I heard a couple of footsteps walking near me and I turned to find a very gorgeous and nude Rosalie staring intently at me. I couldn't believe what I saw! She stood perfectly still, reveling at the fact she had an audience admiring her impeccable, marble body. Rosalie carried elegance well, her hard toned body not taking away the graceful way that she moved. Her arms were at her sides and it was clear that she was boasting about herself standing like that. It took me a minute to realize that we both had been checking each other's bodies out and she too seemed to snap out of a daze at the same exact moment.

When I turned my attention back to my shower, I couldn't shake off the lustful gaze she'd been giving me and her eyes were black this time as well. What was she exactly? Hmm… Oh crap!

Spreading my legs, I felt my own moisture pooling at the core of my sex and the scent was strong. I desperately began scrubbing myself in that area before anyone else could catch it. At the same time, I heard loud purring in the background. What the fuck? Did our P.E. teacher have a cat in here we didn't know about? Ugh! Are people in Forks bat-shit insane?

------------------------------------------------------**After School**----------------------------------------------------

After that embarrassing moment in P.E., I decided to hurry myself out of there as fast I could. Today was just one of those horrible days you knew you could never forget and I just needed a distraction. Badly.

Jessica wanted to walk me to my truck but I politely rejected her kindness by running the hell out of the locker room. As I tried organizing my things in the passenger seat of my truck, I saw from a distance that the Cullens were walking out of the school calmly. Rosalie was not paying any attention to me, thankfully, since it was _her_ fault that I had gotten aroused in class.

Slamming the door shut irritably, the sound of my loud truck being abused caught the Cullens' attention unfortunately. I didn't bother looking over any of them as my eyes were throwing daggers at Rosalie, who had a soft expression on her face this time. She either had a multiple-personality disorder I wasn't aware of or she was just condemned to indecision.

I wasn't too attentive to my surroundings as I should have been because now, I heard somebody shout my name in a panic. The sound of skidding tires alerted my senses and I reluctantly shifted my entire body, which was now against my truck as I saw something terrifying coming my way; death. Tyler's van was heading my way rapidly, and my heart instantly stopped beating as my lungs sucked in a deep breath.

The driver, a good natured boy, poked his head out the window as his eyes widened in fear.

This was it for me. I was going to die and I could not protest in any way possible. Life isn't fair, this was not how I had wanted to go but apparently, my design in life was cut short.

All of a sudden I hear two familiar voices scream my name in terror; a shrill, high pitched voice belonging to Jessica and the other one…it sounded like a very worried Rosalie. All of a sudden, I felt two powerful arms swoop me up and I heard a very loud crunching sound in front of me. When I opened my eyes, it was all over and I could hear dozens of voices screaming both my name and Tyler's. I looked up to face my hero, the girl I had been furious with in Gym today. Rosalie's eyes spoke a thousand different emotions but now, all I could see and feel was fear and relief.

She held me tightly against her chest and I looked over at the van in front of us, her arm reaching out towards Tyler's van. What I saw nearly knocked me out of consciousness in shock. Her palm had done violent damage and when it pulled away, I saw a large dent marking her power and strength. When I finally had the courage to breathe, to say something, her gorgeous face contorted with fury.

"How did you get here so fast? You were across the parking lot, hanging out with your siblings?" I ask quickly and quietly, knowing very well that people were approaching us. Rosalie grew increasingly angry and impatient, as if she needed to get out of this sticky situation. "No I wasn't Bella, I was right beside you. I pulled you out of the way. You just hit your head is all." She claimed, the lies not even convincing herself.

I shook my head, determined to comprehend the truth of the situation. "I didn't hit my head, you're lying. I saw you from across the parking lot and now you're here. You stopped the van from crushing me to death!" That was all she needed to hear before gripping my shoulders tightly and slamming my head against my own truck. The throbbing pain caused me to become temporarily unconscious, but before she left, I heard her mumble one important sentence that I knew I would remember the next time I woke up: "Silly Bella. Now you hit your head, but don't worry. I'm glad you're still alive."

That's when I slipped into a black hole, the darkness surrounding my frail, sleeping body. What would I see the next time I opened my eyes?


	4. Alternative Theories

The Untouchable Element

**Chapter 4: **_Alternative Theories_

**Rated: M**_(For Language and Sexuality)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight nor am I affiliated with Stephanie Meyer. The ideas behind this story, however, belong to me.

**A/N: **_I know you have plenty of questions regarding Rosalie and I can't say much since this chapter explains her behavior. We all want her and Bella to get together already but just to let you know, one falls for the other first before mutual feelings can be felt. ;) Thank you again for enjoying this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Oh and I think I'm more comfortable writing in Rosalie's perspective._

**Rosalie Hale's Point of View: **

Reckless. Brazen. Dimwitted. What string of words could accurately describe the actions I took today without drowning my ego in a sea of regret? I honestly couldn't tell you. The enormity of the situation only made my forehead crease with worry and confusion. I was a walking contradiction, my head swollen with foolish pride and arrogance but my dead heart withering away due to immense sadness. There was no doubt in my mind that all thoughts concerning Bella's safety expressed no regard for my family's well-kept secret.

Never before had I felt such powerful inner conflict, and it physically pained me to wonder why my emotions were so out of touch and out of voluntary reach. The abstract ideal of finally falling in love intertwining with the moral obligation to keep away from human beings had reached its climax where I must decide now if this battle shall ever cease. I was troubled to the point where I had been so consumed with the questionable obsession with Bella, my family thought it'd be best to help me figure myself out for several days.

I had emotionally shut the door on love after the failed relationship between Emmett and I, but ever since the first unpleasant encounter I had with Bella, something unfamiliar had treaded on territory I didn't want to explore again. Her blood had been dangerously close to me, but I surprisingly arrested all urges to attack her and instead thrived in the area where her sinfully delicious scent dominated. The moment we shared in the hallway earlier this morning only indicated how much I truly wanted her.

But nothing could beat the awkward silence that followed us all the way to the girl's locker room. The sight of her modesty lulled me into a trance, which shot thrills up my spine. To her it must have been silent but to me, nothing except the sound of her nervously beating heart filled my ears. Every time she glanced at me, even if it was for a second, her heart skipped a beat and it raced afterwards. Did she feel the attraction that I had been so vehemently denying for awhile until today? Was she gay…like me?

That I would have to find out later, but right now, I cannot for the life of me forget the image of a nude, wet Bella Swan. She was absolutely exquisite although she was too inexperienced to move those sexy hips in a way only I could imagine. Her soft, perky breasts and the untouched areola showing off her beautifully pink nipples…The girl also had a firm, round ass and I knew it was firm because I had "accidentally" run into her. The smell of her arousal paralyzing me at…wait, she had been aroused in the showers! Perhaps it was because of me since none of the other girls had the nerve to undress in front of each other… Ugh! This was driving me insane! What exactly turned her on?

Just before I took advantage of the chance I had to analyze Bella's arousal, I heard two doors automatically slide open to allow entry into the hospital for three tall, lean men I instantly recognized. The small, less muscular of my brothers, Edward, had explicit rage written all over his facial expression. Jasper, the leaner one, also appeared to be upset with me but it was clear that he was attempting to manipulate Edward's uncontrollable emotions in order to prevent a fight scene. Emmett's expression was that of concern and slight disappointment but I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I was almost offended that they could barge into our father's hospital like this but then again, I had just exposed our vampire nature to a single human being.

In natural defense, I stood up tall from the seat I situated myself in and felt my fists clenching tightly as Edward approached me. Just a couple of days ago, the both of us were relieving tension by sharing laughs together after the final conversation me and my family had about my newfound sexuality. It was amazing how Edward, Alice, and even Emmett volunteered to help me win Bella's affection. Jasper could not bring himself to get involved because we all knew he couldn't trust himself to get comfortable around humans for very long. Now I fucked all of that up by exposing my inhumane strength to my crush who was nearly killed. Were they expecting me to just stand there and do _nothing_? What if her blood had spilled all over the place and my siblings could not resist the call of her unique, sweet smelling liquid?

That's the perfect excuse to use aside from my unrequited adoration towards Isabella. I close my eyes for a brief moment and remember the entire week I'd spent battling these feelings I'd never felt before.

How my family could be so incredibly loving and accepting I do not know, but I was eternally grateful for having them in my life.

"_Rosalie, would you please calm down and explain why you're in such a rush to leave? You can tell me anything, honey." My kind and compassionate immortal mother Esme said, her eyes reflecting a world of inner pain. My body tensed up as I refused to believe that my impulsive decision to leave would cause so much harm. I couldn't bear to look at her in such a state when I was so emotionally drained myself, Alice's stunning disclosure swallowing me whole._

_What was holding me back when I had absolutely nothing to hold back from anyone? I knew in the back of my mind there was a stance of defiance but I couldn't understand it. The feeling sinking to the pit of my stomach could be described as fear but there was nothing in the world I, Rosalie Hale Cullen, was afraid of. Without warning, thoughts of Bella began swirling in my mind and I nearly lost my composure right then and there but I reached out for Alice's tiny hand and grasped it for comfort. _

_My dear sister glanced over at me and offered a sympathetic smile, her fingers locking with mine as we both turned to stare our worried mother in the face. Before I could begin speaking, our father Carlisle walked into the living room and hurried over to my mother's side and wrapped his arms around her waist. I wasn't ready for an emergency family meeting since this only concerned myself but of course, my protective parents didn't want me to leave without saying goodbye first. The funny thing about me wanting to leave in the first place is that I had no where to go anyway. What was the point? All I knew was that there was something in Bella that I wanted and it wasn't her __blood__; it baffled me not knowing why I was so petrified of something so puny and worthless._

_Jasper was pacing the wooden floor, trying to emulate Edward's calm manner but failed miserably. Esme and Carlisle were saddened by the idea of me departing our tight knit family so they didn't say anything. Edward sighed in annoyance, impatiently waiting for me to break the ice but I didn't have the courage to do so. "Rosalie! I think it would be very unwise of you to begin a romantic fling with this human female. Bella, is that her name?" Jasper shouted worriedly, shocking everybody in the room with his outburst. _

_My body felt the intoxicating poison that was wrath rising up within me and I was trying to disguise it with apathy but couldn't. Every time somebody mentioned Bella's name in such a disrespectful way, I felt like it was a personal attack on me. _

"_You know how I behave when I'm around humans, and the possibility of you bringing her to our home would only drive me to kill her. Even though I never doubt Alice's visions, this is something that I will openly oppose since this has everything to do with keeping our family's secret sacred." Jasper continued, now stopping in his tracks as he faced me. "Why can't you accept this Jasper? We've been together for so many years, Esme has Carlisle, and Edward is engaged to Tanya! Rosalie and Emmett could not work out because of what she is and I'll always love her for it. You could too because it hurts all of us to see her so alone!" Alice argued back, ignoring the fact she had just infuriated me more. Esme stepped forward, putting her arms forward in order to prevent me from attacking both of my ignorant siblings. _

"_What are you two talking about? Which Bella are you referring to and what does she have to do with our family?" Carlisle asked, also stepping in front of my brother. Edward was the only one who hung back as he just sat on the couch motionlessly, mocking me with his integrity. I practically screamed at all of them. "You don't know me as well as you think you do, Alice! What makes you think I WANT this? I'm so fucking confused because here you are deciding what you think I want for myself when I don't even know who this Isabella Swan is! She's only a human being, why the hell would I want to form a temporary relationship with her!?" _

_Esme was startled, her questioning look burning into my memory. Carlisle stiffened, but also tilted his head as if he began assessing the situation. "Rosalie, I see you and Bella together all the time in my visions. I know the future can be uncertain at times but you were destined for her! I can feel it, and you can't tell me otherwise because I know you felt it too when you laid your eyes on her. She's anything but just a human being, she's more than that to you." The small pixie retorted, her arms folding across her chest and her angry gaze causing my knees to quiver._

_My moment of weakness finally enfolding me, I choked back dry, tearless sobs and fell to the floor helplessly. All the confidence I had in me was shook up and it was all because of Alice's predictions and how right she was. I did feel attraction towards the female, and it wasn't like anything I'd felt when I was with Emmett. It was as if the moment I had laid my eyes on her, I fell over the heels in love with her. The only reason I'd been fighting it so much was because it was strange and unusual to feel this way about anybody without knowing anything about them._

_Esme let out a squeal of excitement and clasped her hands over her mouth while Carlisle readjusted his position and walked towards me carefully. "Rosalie has fallen in love with a human…and her name is Bella? Oh, how wonderful! " My mother exclaimed, not knowing how much it chagrined me. She wasn't aware how I've been stalking Bella at night and watching her sleep. I was doing it for research purposes but if she found out, well…it'd be creepy. Ever since that encounter in Gym, I'd been wanting to know much more about her without admitting my sexual attraction towards the girl. Ugh… "Poor Rosalie. You all have no idea how much she has been suffering but it's her fault, really. She's the one who chose to stay away from Bella at school." Edward contributed to the conversation finally, but it just embarrassed me even more. _

_I spared him a fleetingly forgiving look and slowly picked myself off the floor, hopelessly leaning against my father who knelt down to assist me. I was begging my trapped soul to leave this condemned body for a second before I realized how much it would break me if I were to never see my sleeping angel's face again. _

_After school, I'd track her scent from her usual parking space and I'd follow her home because I was just so damn curious. When night fell and sleep dawned on her, I envied her because she had the ability to rest her tired body. The dreams I would never know about but I could guess and enjoy the sight of her untouchable body reacting to the images she might have been seeing. Once, I managed to slip in through the window where Alice had suggested I watch her. I didn't want to ask how she knew it was the perfect spot but then again, jealously would have coursed itself through my body if I did ask. _

_Anyway, she smelled heavenly and it was amazing how she could not detect the peeping tom- or peeping Rose, as Edward teased- watching her. I found it difficult to stay away from her at school, but I needed the time alone to myself to think and to discuss my current predicament with my siblings. My parents had no idea we were ditching school, but the rare sunny days gave Edward an excuse to visit his longtime girlfriend Tanya in Alaska and it also gave me the chance to discuss my sexuality with Emmett. It pleasantly astounded me that he took it well, but then again he was always an understanding man, despite his goofy, immature nature. _

_Jasper wanted to defend himself but was interrupted when Emmett walked in unannounced. "Hey, the door was open so I thought I'd drop by and see what was up…Rose? What's wrong?" He asked, his smile fading as he quickly made his way over to me. "Please understand that I'm not homophobic in any way, it's just that I haven't adjusted to the Cullen diet yet and Bella smells so excruciatingly delicious." My nervous brother admitted, unknowingly offending me. That statement forced a suppressed growl to rip itself out of my throat as my eyes darkened hatefully. I lunged at Jasper before Emmett caught me and held me tightly against him. "Let me go, Emmett! Bella is not food, do you hear me? I would never let any of you-" I began yelling, struggling to escape from my best friend's grip. _

_I could feel Emmett's infamous grin tugging at his lips and briefly showed his amusement. "I can see you were all discussing Rosalie's girlfriend. Come up with any plans to approach your beloved Isabella, Rosie O' Donnell?" He joked, eliciting laughter from Alice and Edward. If I could blush, my cheeks would be burning with a fiery passion. Esme walked over to me and cupped my chin gently before speaking again. "All of you knew about Rosalie's struggle with her sexuality and none of you told me about this? Honey, remember how we wanted you to join our family to help ease the transition from human to vampire for you? I've loved you like a daughter since then and I still love you no matter what. As much as it pained me to see you so alone without a mate, it didn't hurt quite as much as this." Shame attacked all of us at once, and we all hung our heads low. Esme was our loving, compassionate mother and we kept this from her, especially me._

_Emmett released his grip and I threw myself onto her, hugging her as tightly as I could while pulling Emmett into the hug. Edward, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle followed suit and if I could hyperventilate, I would have by now. "Rosalie, I want you to pursue whatever makes you happy. If Bella is somebody you want, or someone you can see yourself with, take a chance. If she's got you worked up like this, I want to meet her." Esme whispered into my ears with a smile, soothing me with her loving motherly kisses against my cheeks. "If I knew how to act around her, If I knew what to say, I would bring her over to you in an instant. I…I'm just so hopelessly attracted to Bella." I cry out loud, burying my head into her shoulder. It was at this moment where I accepted the fact that I was a lesbian, and how I couldn't be anymore thankful towards Bella for helping me realize what I am. _

I opened my eyes only to find a pair of black ones glaring at me. It was Edward's monstrous face reminding me of where I was at and why I was here at Forks Hospital.

"You idiot! Do you realize what you've done?!" He screeched loudly, shoving me with restrained force. My body refused to move from its place but if I didn't allow his violent act to budge me, this floor would be pretty heavily damaged. "Edward, don't do anything rash now, not in public!" Jasper warned, reaching out for his brother and restraining him in his place. He predictably scoffed, "If Rosalie can expose our secret, then so can I! Now I demand that you release me before you regret doing the opposite!" Jasper shook his head and only held onto him tightly, Emmett also keeping Edward at a distance. "Dude, what would you do if Tanya was in danger and she was as helpless as Bella? Could you just sit back and watch her die?"

Edward instantly became more relaxed but he was still very upset. All of us knew how important a vampire's mate is to one, and if anything happened to the other, the surviving partner could not exist. "I suppose I couldn't, but I love Tanya. I've been with her for more than five years. Rosalie hasn't even showed interest in becoming friends with Isabella just yet." He replied sadly, trying to shake off the images of Tanya being crushed to death by a vehicle. "Edward, if I had done nothing, I would be wondering for the rest of my life what could have been. Her death would have devastated me." I honestly say, begging him for forgiveness. He didn't respond but the look he gave me told me that we would be discussing this as a family later.

"Rosalie Hale, would you care to explain why the chief of police is here wondering how his only daughter had a near death experience?" A familiarly angry voice asked. I turned my head to find my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, rushing towards us as his mouth moved at an inhuman pace. Funny, I didn't even realize that Bella had already been brought in. I'm just hoping the injury I inflicted didn't damage her brain too much. Oh shit.

She must think I'm completely insane after I knocked her out. Wait until she finds out how I've been watching her sleep at night since vampires cannot sleep. Yeah, she'll think the sun shines right out of my ass when I tell her that. Well, it certainly doesn't shine right out of there but my buttocks definitely sparkles in the sunlight… Wow. I'm not a _freak_.

Edward was fighting back laughter as his smirk quickly transformed back into a frown. He wasn't a mind-invading ass clown. Going back to my father, I quickly glanced at the boys before I began explaining the entire situation to him. The one thing I truly admire about Carlisle was that he learned how to become patient, a quality I knew I could never attain. He stood still for about what seemed like forever with his hands stuffed into his pockets while he listened. After the words emitted themselves off the tip of my tongue, Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, and unexpectedly said: "Rosalie, I think you did the right thing. I would never have thought you could do something so selfless." He couldn't be more wrong though. I saved Bella for very selfish purposes, and she couldn't be at fault for this but one of the reasons why I saved her was because Alice was right; she was destined for _me_.

It took me awhile to come to this conclusion, but this one felt right for me. I knew that it took people and vampires many years before they could find their soul mate. With Bella, it was different. How often was it that a human being's blood could literally sing to you specifically without the temptations of wanting to drink it? Rarely, as Esme and Carlisle declared. Her blood was fused with potent energy that could only attract me in a way where I didn't want to harm her. The powerful venom in my teeth never formed whenever I was around her and that was something I wasn't accustomed to. It scared me so much, I tried to blow off Bella by antagonizing her yet it didn't work. Which tells you that fate has something special in store for you and for me, that was _Bella Swan_.

Carlisle motioned for the boys to stay behind while he led me down the hall and into an elevator. I assumed he was taking me to Bella, and I could only hope that she would forgive me for what I'd done. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her with all the power I had invested in me. The question I should be asking is if she would want to talk to me again.

"I'm glad you found your purpose in life Rosalie but are you willing to accept the responsibilities that come with caring for another life besides your own?" He asked without a second thought. I had never thought of it before since falling in love with delicate human beings seems to be out of my expertise. Everybody in the family saw that I only cared about myself in certain aspects of my life and it must have been entirely new for them to see me so vulnerable. It wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me either, especially when I just barely came to terms with my sexuality. I felt oddly optimistic, however, because it felt good to have erased all those daunting lonely memories. Would Bella eventually see a potential lover in me? I could only hope since I was the vampire who could literally feel our souls connecting.

I momentary looked over at my father and smiled sheepishly. "I don't know how I can dad. All I know is that she was meant for me and I want to make it happen." With that, he placed an arm around my shoulders and hugged me shortly when the elevator doors opened. Together, we briskly walked along a lonely, silent corridor before we reached our destination. Through the bullet proof window, I could see a short but well built older man in a police uniform standing over the foot of a bed. Charlie Swan, obviously lousy at expressing emotions, stopped talking to his daughter and looked over at me and Carlisle. He ambled over towards the door and allowed us to enter.

"Carlisle! Rosalie, is it? Thank you so much for pushing my daughter out of the way. She told me she wasn't paying attention while you two were talking by her truck when you saved her from being crushed. Thank you, I really don't know how else to thank you." He mumbled, patting my father on the back and shaking my hand nervously. Surprised, I glanced over to my left and found a less than energetic Bella laying comfortably on the bed. She lied…for me? But why, after what I'd done to her? She appeared to be thinking the same thing as she threw a seductive(unintentionally, of course) wink at me and mouthed silently, "We'll talk about this later."

"Well, officer Swan, I just couldn't bear the thought of…uh, anything happening to her so I did what I know what anyone else would have done." I lied, knowing very well no one else would have risked everything for Bella. Carlisle spoke this time, "I'm just happy to hear that no one got seriously hurt. Now Isabella, I have to run some tests since I did hear you hit your head during the accident. I'll go for a run right now and get my equipment set up so I'll see you in a bit." He told her, giving me a knowing look. Carlisle pulled me towards the door and whispered low enough only vampires could hear. "I suspect she knows something, but it's your decision in how she finds out about our nature. We trust you." Before I knew it, the doctor had left me alone with the girl that had caused so much commotion and her awkward father.

"I'd better head back to the station, Bells. You be sure to call your mother, okay? She's worried about you." He tells her, glancing over at me before turning his attention towards Bella again as he squeezed her hand. The action sent warm blood to her cheeks, which once again paralyzed me. "Yeah, I'll call her. Don't worry about me, Ch-dad, I'm in good hands." Swiftly straightening himself out, he nodded in my direction and headed out of the hospital.

We stared at each other silently for quite some time before she managed to cough humorously. "So, how about them Red Sox?" She asked, offering me a gentle smile that made me feel almost faint. I only beamed at her in return, knowing it was funny but the moment was actually too awkward to enjoy pleasant laughter.

"You're a funny kid hon, but that's not why I'm here. How are you feeling Bella?" I reply, looking for a chair to sit on before Bella pulled one to the side. I sat down quietly waiting for her to speak, my hand reaching for a stray strand of hair on her face and pulled it over behind her ear. She looked so beautiful, even when she was distraught. "I want to know why I'm lying for you, Rosalie. What was that back there?" She asked, not trying to bullshit me either.

Even though breathing wasn't required, I took in a long breath and sighed with discouragement. I knew I couldn't just be straight forward and tell her that I was a vampire, one of the devil's demonic creatures. There's so much that I wanted to tell her, but if the words came right out of my mouth, then I would betray my family. She was a clever girl, couldn't she figure it out on her own? Wait, that was perfect! All I had to do was give her the freedom to guess what I am. "Listen to me carefully, Bella. I can't just tell you what provoked me to save you out there or how I did it. It's…complicated." I said to her, recoiling my arm after she placed a hand above my own. She looked offended but didn't comment on it. She was determined to find out the truth.

"So are you telling me you're just going to leave me to wonder for a very long time how you, a girl, managed to stop a van from crushing me to death?" Bella asked sadly, her deep, mysterious brown eyes invading my soul. This was torture, I wish I could simply tell her what I was but there were family ties involved as well.

I needed to let her know how much I wanted to be her friend, and so much more, but we have to overcome this obstacle first before anything else. "Okay, here's the thing. This is an important secret that belongs to my entire family. I'll tell you right now that I can't bring myself to reveal our secret to you but I do want you to trust me when I say that I want you to know everything." I was carefully listening to her heart hammering against her chest loudly, but her facial expression didn't want to give away her nervousness.

She scrutinized me for a minute, the narrowing of her eyes letting me know that she might have been thinking I was fucking nuts but she suddenly relaxed. "So this little secret does have everything to do with you and your family all sharing alien but unique genetic traits?" Her question caused me to freeze up, I wasn't expecting her to be so damn upfront about it right now. Slowly nodding, she sat up straighter against the hospital bed and grasped my forearm. I can't believe she wanted to be so tender with something like me.

"Bella, I want to be friends with you. I'm sorry I've been acting so unusual around you, and I sincerely apologize for slamming your head against the truck. I only did it because there was no way you could avoid an injury during an accident like that." I began, nearly stammering the entire time. Carlisle would come into the room any minute now and I had to give her some homework. "I want you to perform some personal, serious research about my kind and I'm sorry, but I cannot give you any hints. It's all in your hands now to come up with some alternative theories." I continued, holding back the purrs desperately wanting to escape me

Bella sighed. I'm surprised she was taking this all in so well, but I'm glad she wasn't retreating from me either. "Okay. Is there anything else you want me to know?" She asked with slight impatience swirling with her calm tone. Unfortunately, I had to add this in but it was for the sake of my family: "You must not come into contact with me at all until you're absolutely ready to tell me what you've come up. Be serious about this too, okay? I cannot be anything to you unless you figured me out." After I told her that, I saw a tear falling down from her eye and I volunteered to wipe it away with my sleeve but she swatted my arm away.

"Since we can't be friends for now, then I have something to ask of you as well. Don't lie to me anymore if this secret is that important to you and your family. Plus, stop behaving so erratically around me like I'm some sort of pariah. You got that?" Before I could reply, I heard Carlisle walking in through the door.

"Are you ready for the testing to begin, Bella? Rosalie, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said sympathetically at the end. I turned back to Bella and she looked indifferent as she tried cleaning her face off with the sleeves of her jacket. As I got up to leave, she whispered, "Let's knock one theory out of the ball park then." Even though Carlisle was patiently waiting at the doorway, I nodded my head and listened to her speak. "You're not on…super steroids, are you?"

I actually giggled at that and she smiled a bit too at my reaction. "Silly Bella, I told you to be serious. Now I have to go but um…please take care. And if it matters, no, I don't need steroids." I replied, enjoying her laughter fill the room. "Okay, I'll talk to you sometime soon then." She said, waving goodbye.

With that, I turned my back on Bella as this would be the final conversation we would have until she came up some serious theories. Now I was heading back home knowing that I would be having a dreadful conversation with a family of certain vampires. I just hope that they don't suggest anything stupid or else I would be more than willing to fight them.


	5. Port Angeles

_**The Untouchable Element**_

_**Chapter 5**__: __Port Angeles_

**Rated: M**_(For language and sexuality)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight nor am I affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The ideas behind this story, however, belong to me._

**A/N: **_I would like to thank all of you for writing such wonderful and insightful reviews, it's what keeps me inspired and I really appreciate your patience with the story's progress so far. This chapter hardly has any Rosalie/Bella interactions but to create more angst and drama, Jessica takes advantage of Rosalie's withdrawal from Bella. ;) I suffered from writer's block with this chapter so I don't like it much, but don't give up on the story! There's some loving in the next chapter so ignore your urges to kill me. XD_

**Bella's Point of View:**

Procrastination. There's no excuse in the world for me to condone laziness when I prefer to keep my mind and body active at all times but in the last two days, I've done nothing to distract myself. Ever since I left the hospital, I'd been trying to stray away from all sorts of attention, especially when it concerns Tyler throwing constant apologies at me. Even though I've relentlessly told him that he was not at fault for what happened, his incessant need to make it up to me has been getting on my last damn nerve.

He didn't need to make up for anything since it was an _accident_, and it wasn't like there was some force out there attempting to convince him to kill me that day. Even if there was, Rosalie was there to protect me. God, I still haven't begun my research on "_her kind_" yet. I don't even know how to go about it actually so I haven't bothered asking around. It wasn't like anybody in Forks knew anything about them anyway since the Cullens appeared to have lived very private lives. It's just so odd how a small town could be inhabited by people who knew everything about one another with the exception of a particular pale, golden-eyed family. What could they possibly be that no one else was aware of?

The million thoughts that flew in my mind suddenly terrified me. If they were anything but _human,_ what brought them out here in the middle of nowhere? They weren't exactly dangerous as they seemed since they were attending public school like nothing out of the ordinary, and their father was peacefully working with people at a semi-large hospital. Another thing that puzzles me is that even though they were supposedly not related, they all shared the same genetic traits. Was it because of Dr. Cullen and his wife? It was certainly none of my business how they all carried their adoptive parents' traits but the mystery couldn't be dismissed either.

I found it peculiar that all the students at Forks didn't seem to respect the Cullen students but perhaps it was because of their reserved nature that didn't draw much attention to anyone. From Rosalie's perspective, it was important that they held some ground rules for interacting with anyone else besides each other so I couldn't blame her for behaving like she did. How would anyone else react to what Rosalie did for me? They'd be questioning their sanity, or worse; exposing the sacred gifted nature that belonged to the Cullens without remorse. I knew everybody had their suspicions as to how I was saved from that accident that day but it didn't take long until they finally bought the same lie I told my dad.

Rosalie Hale, for some unknown reason, risked this important secret she and her family shared to save my worthless ass. She used impressive agility to reach me in time, focused her energy on the incoming van without having Tyler to worry about since he was cowering underneath his steering wheel, and simply stopped the van with her palm. It sounds unbelievable but thinking about it now freezes me up, forcing tears to well up in my eyes since I nearly experienced death. I do not cry, however, because I'm still alive. What Rosalie told my father that day in the hospital only gave me questionable hope for the future though and I wasn't sure for what reason either.

There was some truth in her statement when Rosalie said she couldn't bear the thought of allowing anything to happen to me. At first, I thought it was weird but as the day progressed, I accepted that from her because she admitted to wanting friendship with me. She was battling something, that I knew because it wasn't hard to notice that she was struggling but what was it that had her caught up in a web of confusion? I hope it wasn't regret.

Just thinking about the recent events that have taken place has kept me tossing and turning all through the night. I couldn't sleep; there was just so much to figure out and it was stressing me out. Jessica didn't like the fact that Rosalie touched me but was grateful that she was there to save my life. Tyler was riding on my back desperately seeking forgiveness even though I had already given it to him and Mike would not stop with all of the lesbian knight in shining armor jokes! It was all getting to me, and I was pissed off that they wouldn't leave me alone. The only people I appreciated included Angela and Eric for being so polite and calm about everything, and Rosalie for keeping her distance.

As I remembered her face that moment she literally swept me off my feet, I shifted onto my back on the comfortable mattress my father bought for me. I glanced at my ancient cheap clock and it read three-thirty in the morning. I sighed into my yawn and pulled up the satin sheets to cover my face. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a long, dreadful day since Jessica forewarned me that she would be asking me an important question. If it has anything to do with the homecoming dance, I'd purposely cripple myself that way I wouldn't be asked to participate in such highly retarded events anymore.

I quickly drifted into a different state of consciousness after a few minutes but before losing all awareness of my surroundings, I felt a breeze brush over my sleeping body gently. My midnight stalker was watching me again, I think, but I couldn't protest since I suddenly felt much safer with my guardian looking out for me. Even before the accident, I had been dreaming of several different figures breaking in through my window where they stood by the foot of my bed every night and observed me with no intentions of affliction. It felt so real for some reason but why would anybody invest some kind of obsession with me anyway? I must be distressed from misplaced, severe paranoia.

When I awoke around six-fifteen in the morning, I heard Charlie's footsteps shuffling down the hallway before he reached my doorway on the other side and knocked. "Morning Bella, everything alright?" He asked, turning the knob to invite himself in. This was not habitual, and very uncharacteristic of my father to check in on me like my mother would. Oh…I forgot he and Renee talked for the first time in many years after the accident. She must have put him up to this, and for some reason, I felt really bothered about it.

"Good morning, dad. Everything's fine here, but what's going on?" I ask calmly as I could. Studying his facial expressions for many years, I could tell he was genuinely concerned with something. "Just checking in on you, sport. I've been receiving some complaints from the neighbors that somebody's been seen checking out the house and climbing that tree in front of your window at night." He flat out told me with brutal force.

The news sent tidal waves of panic flooding through me, my heart turning into a block of ice and dropping to the floor. Were the images of the mysterious figures watching me sleep at night definitely real? I know I couldn't tell Charlie about these dreams or else he'd turn this lovely house into a prison. I had to make it my priority to catch the culprit in the act and having some sort of blunt weapon ready would suffice for protection.

This town had just transformed from a shitty small town to one of those generic cursed small towns you'd read about in a Stephen King novel.

"Really? That's weird, I haven't heard anything unusual at night. Maybe it's one of my friends trying to pull a prank or something?" I suggested, not really meaning to throw my small group of friends into the fire. Charlie huffed before taking a sip of his coffee and relaxing his tense body. "If they are trying to be wise asses, I would recommend you tell them-no, remind them- that I'm the chief of police. I have to go to work now Bells, so if you hear of anything that might pertain to this situation, let me know. See you later." He replies, storming out of the house in a hurry. If there's anything out there in the world that really pisses off Charlie, it's people who challenge his authority by fucking around with his territory, property, or family.

Carefully glancing out the window, there was nothing there as I should have expected but there was a new growing fear that involved my personal safety. If there was some creep sneaking into my window, I'd have to kick his ass for invading my personal space. Plus, it would be better for him if he faced me first rather than Charlie because if my temperamental father caught him, the guy would have a shotgun rammed up his ass. "Whoever this jerk off is, I'll fuck him up. Let him try and mess with me!" I yell cockily to no one in particular as I got up to get dressed for school. As soon as my foot landed on something soft and slippery, I fell backwards and hit my head on my end table. _Smooth move, ex-lax_. What a way to start the day as I always say.

When I sat up, I began rubbing the back of my head to soothe the pain I felt when I was momentarily distracted by a small red petal on the floor. I picked it up and realized it was a fresh rose petal. It immediately reminded me of Rosalie. Wouldn't it be the damnedest thing if she was involved in all of this? Not likely. There was a rose bush in front of the house so the wind must have picked some rebellious petals and tossed it into my room. The contradictory part of the theory was that the flowers in front of my house were mostly pink and yellow. Where the hell did this _red_ rose petal come from then?

----------------------------------------**AFTER SCHOOL**-_The Parking Lot_------------------------------------------

It brought me a great deal of grief knowing that Rosalie and her family were pointlessly avoiding my gazes again. They aren't at fault, however, since I witnessed something I shouldn't have the other day. There was a good reason why they didn't interact with the "normal" kids here at Forks High but to go to great lengths to ignore a particular somebody frustrated me. I wanted to look into Rosalie's eyes and read all the emotions that they spoke, but no, she never dared to look at me. I guess she really meant it when she told me that we could not come into contact with each other unless I had come up with some theories about "_her kind_."

As I was pulling out of my parking space, I drove towards the main exit of the school when I found myself wedged between the Cullens' shiny silver Volvo and Jessica's piece of crap. Fuck. I had managed to avoid my friend all day in the false hopes of not being asked to go to the stupid homecoming dance on Friday. I waited patiently for the driver in front of me to move but he didn't budge. Edward Cullen was looking at me curiously using the rearview mirror and smirked. Rosalie was in the passenger seat and I found her intently staring at me as well with a huge smile planted on her face. _If I rammed your small vehicle from behind with my gigantic truck, I bet it would wipe off the stupid smug looks off your faces. _

Were they aware of my uncontrollable road rage at all? The confusion I felt in the back of my mind revolved around Rosalie and her family, the hypocritical behavior that Rosalie displayed lately had me flustered, and now that she was sitting in a parked vehicle in front of me taunting me with her wickedly beautiful smile pissed me off. That's it. I punched the horn of my beat up truck and the result was worse; the weak sound emitted from my truck had the Cullens laughing up a storm. Oh, I'm glad I could be some form of entertainment. Jackasses!

Just then, I noticed Jessica walking out of her vehicle and I could only assume that she was going to take advantage of the hold up to ask me a question. Ugh. I punched the horn again and leaned back into my seat, rolling down the window to finally face what was coming towards me. "Hey Bella, I finally caught you. I wanted to ask you something, but I'm hoping you don't automatically reject me. Just listen, okay?" She pleaded, creasing her forehead with cute wrinkles. I couldn't help but give in to those beautiful blue eyes. "Alright, go ahead and ask. I'm stuck behind…the Cullens." I spat out impatiently, watching Alice, the big burly one in the middle known as Emmett and Jasper throwing themselves into a fit of hysterics in the back seat.

Jessica grinned when I disrespectfully stated the Cullens' last name and continued. "Well, since you don't want to go to Homecoming, how about you, Angela, and I head out to Port Angeles tonight to go shopping? You told me once that you love reading and there's this awesome bookstore you should check out. Will you come?" She asked, raising her eyebrows as she reached out to clutch my shoulder. Since Rosalie found my anger amusing, I decided to test her since I knew she didn't like Jessica Stanley much. "I would love to come with you Jessica. Maybe tonight we could also eat out together?" I suggested, waiting for some kind of reaction from Rosalie. I couldn't help but notice how pink Jessica's cheeks turned as she hesitated with a response. Pervert. Haha! "S-sure, there's a good ho-erm, restaurant down there as well. I'll pick you up around 5:30. See you!" She replied, swiftly giving me a friendly kiss on the cheek.

This must have set somebody off in front of me because I heard a loud cracking noise and looked over to the front of me only to find shattered glass on the sidewalk and a speeding silver Volvo.

----------------------------------------**Port Angeles**- _Clothing store_-------------------------------------------

"Bella, what do you think of this dress? I love the color, but it's not very…conservative." My shy friend Angela asked, twirling herself around in a body mirror. She was a petite girl, both in height and weight, but the dress she tried on accentuated her curves beautifully. It was a fierce magenta color, silky and smooth, but it was a little too sexy apparently since her cleavage was in full view. I loved how it complimented her body though, she should definitely wear it to make Ben weak in the knees. "Angela, you look absolutely gorgeous. Since you were blessed with nice breasts, you should boast about your body for this special night. I think you should buy it." I tell her earnestly, my overeager eyes giving her a once-over.

She blushed furiously and placed her hands on her hips as she gazed at me with an appreciative but modest look on her face. "I like you Bella, you aren't crude and are ever so sweet." She said, before jumping at the sound of Jessica's humorous booming voice. "So do I have more competition to wipe out?" She joked, dancing into Angela's dressing space in the fitting rooms. The blue dress she wore caused my jaw to involuntarily drop, her beauty radiating before me.

Jessica was indeed a voluptuous young girl, her confidence thriving when she noticed how my mouth was watering over her. Don't get me wrong, she was beautiful, but there was only one person she couldn't top; Rosalie Hale. I was mad at her, however, so I indulged myself in Jessica and Angela's company instead.

"Jessica, you're absolutely stunning. Where'd you find that dress?" Angela inquired, her face also displaying incredible awe. I nodded in agreement, trying to get Rosalie off of my mind. It was her fault that she chose to avoid me in the first place, right? "I found it in the clearance section actually, and when I picked it up, I couldn't resist trying it on. How do you like it, Bella?" Jessica replied, giving me an obvious look asking for approval. "It looks fantastic on you, Jessica. I honestly don't know what else to say." I say, trying to contain the disappointment in my voice. I wish Rosalie would make an honest effort to impress me….Wait, why I was thinking this now? What the hell?

Angela and Jessica ended up purchasing the dresses I liked so much, and they were supposed to buy some "delicious" stilettos to go along with their formal wear but decided against it. We walked out of the store and headed for Jessica's car when I suddenly remembered the bookstore I wanted to check out. "Hey, why don't you two head to the restaurant and reserve some seats? I wanted to go buy some books at the store Jess mentioned." I said, checking my cell phone for the time. It was going to be seven o' clock in a couple of minutes. Hmm, Jessica and Angela were very fast shoppers and I was totally inclined to be grateful for that.

"Sure thing, Bella. Just make sure you're careful around here, and don't take too long either. You'll see the book shop just around the corner of Shadow Leader Avenue. It's not too far from here." Jessica assured, pointing her finger in the direction I was heading. I thanked the both of them and promised them I would be quick just like they were. I didn't want them hovering over me while I was searching for books that explained Rosalie's nature.

When I arrived at my destination, it was a small but cozy book shop that offered free internet and craptastic versions of Starbuck's coffee. There was only one cashier available and it was an attractive young woman with cropped black hair and deep brown eyes just like my own, and her skin was a darker shade of tan. She was obviously bored with work since there were hardly any customers around this time so she kept herself busy by reading a book. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed a lean, muscular, familiar looking boy with the same skin tone as the woman and long jet black hair that went past his shoulders. He had been staring at me with slight interest and it was already making me uncomfortable.

As I was browsing through the remarkable selection of titles, I felt a familiar presence surrounding me from behind. "Well if it isn't Bella Swan. What brings a girl like you to a place like this?" I turned to find Jacob Black smiling from ear to ear as he pulled me into a friendly embrace. He had grown into a handsome young man, and even though we weren't exactly the best of friends when we were children, I was happy to see him again. "Jacob? Holy crow, look at you! How have you been?" I asked, and from there we spent ten minutes catching up with each other. Turns out that he was dating the cashier, and her name was Leah Clearwater. When he introduced us, I noticed a glint of admiration in her eyes when she looked me over. I groaned on the inside. _Not another one, Bella_. Hey! Just because my gaydar worked extremely well, it didn't mean that I was egotistical. I can just simply tell that Leah was bisexual and liked what she saw. I can't help it, really.

Anyway, Jacob and I talked about silly things, which led to the point where we apologized to each other for becoming bitter rivals at the tender age of seven. When I happened to mention that a girl named Rosalie Hale pushed me out of the way from the incoming van accident Charlie briefly told Billy about, Jacob's eyes darkened menacingly. "That's really unusual, Bella. The Cullens don't interact with anyone else but themselves. They aren't supposed to get close to humans…" He whispered audibly, ignoring the look of horror that must have been written in my facial expression. "I mean, considering what they are, I'm shocked that one of them would come into close contact with you without hurting you." He continued, almost stunning me to silence.

"Wait, what are you talking about, Jacob? Are you implying they aren't human…at all? What do you know that I don't!" I demanded, reaching out for his hand and locking my fingers with his own in order to place trust between the both of us. Jacob's reaction was that of bewilderment but he surprisingly agreed to tell me more. "I'm assuming you only want to know because there's something else you aren't really telling anybody." He guessed, raising an eyebrow cautiously. That was one hell of a presumption. I couldn't think of any other logical reason so I nodded my head. Since he was accidentally spilling secrets, I decided I could trust him enough to let him know what really happened the day of my accident. I recounted my horrifying tale, and when I finished, he clenched his fists and let out an angry sigh.

_What was going on?!_

"Shit, Bella. Of all the rotten creatures in the world, you want to befriend a filthy fucking _bloodsucker_!" He cried out, emphasizing bloodsucker with unshakable rage. I was speechless. What would be the proper response to something like that? He released my grip on his hand and shook his head with disproval. "Listen to me, Bella. I'm about to tell you a very scary story that is completely relevant to the Cullens. I'm not making this up to frighten you, but to let you know of what their true nature is. I can't tell you to stay away from them since it's not my choice to make and besides, you're telling me that Rosalie Hale wants to be your…friend. If that wasn't true, you wouldn't be sitting here right now."

I didn't have much faith in anything. There was never a reason for me to doubt the existence of a higher being, but I just never believed in God. I always believed that if I lived a clean life by being a decent person, then I would just die peacefully without having to be judged on whether or not I would be admitted to the kingdom of heaven. Now I was sitting here at a bookstore talking to Jacob about the supernatural creatures that exist in this world. What the fuck does that tell me, huh?

He began by talking about how the Quilette tribe was one of many tribes that were descendents of wolves. When his great grandfather Ephraim Black was born, his family was bestowed a special gift that could only be passed along from father to son but he didn't really elaborate on what this special gift was. All I had to know was that it was against the law to kill a wolf in the states of Washington and Oregon. That wasn't suspicious at all…Anyway, I would do some research on that later but I wanted to pay attention to Jacob's story.

"The legend of the cold ones begins with the story of how Lucifer, the rebellious archangel, disobeyed God and attempted to take over the throne in heaven. My father says that when a group of angels followed Lucifer, they were banished from the kingdom and were sent to live on Earth as punishment. Because these fallen angels were used to a rich, fulfilling lifestyle, they struggled quite a bit living in unfamiliar territory. A dozen of Lucifer's worshippers died prematurely, but Lucifer never surrendered to the temptation of death. He and a few of the other fallen angels eventually became cannibals, and this empowered them very much when they eventually earned abilities and unusual traits that belong to creatures like the Cullens."

"What I'm trying to tell you Bella is that these fallen angels transformed into…vampires. I know it sounds ridiculous, but Lucifer was the first known being to have become immortal on Earth. The traits I'm talking about include snow-white pale skin, crimson red eyes that can turn pitch black, two rows of sharp fangs that hide behind blunt human teeth, and although all vampires lost these unique parts, Lucifer and his followers were the only known vampires to have black demonic wings that protruded from underneath their shoulder blades. They were also nearly invincible, like their skin was made up of hard, granite rock. They worked hard for many years to earn extra abilities like extra agility, super strength, and a shit load of other heightened senses. So when my grandfather met the Cullens, he knew what they were right away but Carlisle revealed that his family were unique amongst their own kind. You see, other parasites still like to feast on innocent human beings since that belongs in their nature but it seems like the Cullens have denied their evil counterpart's wishes. I wish I could tell you more but that's all I know. If you aren't freaked out by now, I'm sure you could pry this information from Rosalie or her siblings. They can't hurt you since they have to abide by the treaty my grandfather created for them since they are permanent residents on our land. We gave them the right to live here since they don't drink human blood. It's uh…kind of their thing." Jacob finished, nearly breathless from talking non-stop.

I was paralyzed with fear. Vampires existed in this day and age? Not only that, but they were direct descendents of Satan and his followers? I had never felt so nauseous in my entire life up until this point. My forehead dominated by beads of sweat, warm bile working its way up towards my esophagus and uncertainty explaining my silence, my moment of unease was interrupted by Leah's rough but kind voice. "We're not bullshitting you, Bella. They are what they are but so far, they prove to be entirely harmless. That's why they keep to themselves since this secret is sacred and they don't want to risk hurting anybody else. I'm surprised it was Rosalie who saved you since she was a newborn when I met her and newborns are kind of…well, dangerous." She said, dropping a few heavy hardcover books on the table me and Jacob were sitting at. I looked over the book titles and they were enough to almost make me purge the disgusting elements from my body.

"These books will help you understand vampires since this is what you came here for, right? It's a bit weird that Rosalie wants you to figure her family out, but what do I know? I could care less about them. You just have to promise that you'll be careful around her, we don't entirely trust them nor do we like them." I wanted to ask Jacob why they're allowing them to live here if they don't like them but there was that same nagging suspicious voice that told me it had to do with that wolf thing he mentioned earlier. Could werewolves possibly exist too since Lycanthropes were the natural enemy of the vampire? And what did he mean when he said that the Cullens don't drink human blood? How could they survive then?

When I got up to leave, I didn't say anything to Leah or Jacob when I walked right up to the counter to pay for the books they half-heartedly threw in my face. I picked up my cell phone and began dialing Jessica's number. I wasn't feeling well, I needed to go home now and let myself process everything I heard tonight. I can't believe that vampires could exist but what else could explain the hardness of Rosalie's skin, her strength, the graceful way she moved, and the color changes in her eyes? Jesus. What was this world coming to?

"Hey Jess, it's Bella. I'm sorry I took so long but I met up with an old friend at the bookstore. Could we possibly postpone dinner for some other time? I'm feeling nauseous. Okay, you'll pick me up? Great, I really appreciate it. Thank you!" I said to her, not hiding the trembling in my voice. I hope she didn't question me or else I'd lose my composure. Everything just seemed so blurry now. I didn't know what to make of my life anymore. Was I really going to pursue a potentially dangerous friendship with Rosalie?

---------------------------------------------------**Author's Note**-----------------------------------------------------

_If there was a lot of swearing in this chapter, I sincerely apologize. Writing this chapter got me all frustrated so I don't like how it turned out. There are some biblical references and I hope it doesn't offend anybody; it's just something I thought would be perfect for this story so wait until the last couple of chapters. I hope you'll dig it. :)_


	6. The Unholy Confession

The Untouchable Element

**Chapter 6: **_The Unholy Confession_

**Rated: M**_(For language and sexuality)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight nor am I affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The ideas behind this story, however, belong to me._

**A/N: **_I realize that the last chapter I wrote wasn't exactly everyone's favorite but at least it helped transition Bella and Rosalie's complex relationship into the next level. I really hope this chapter makes up for the lack of loving between the two women. From here on out, their relationship will continue to ascend. I would also like to add that I recently started working so until my weird training hours are done, chapter seven will be released in about a week._

**Rosalie's Point of View:**

Must be silent, must not be still. I repudiate the idea to make anymore mistakes as tonight will be the final night I watch Bella sleep without her consent. The guilt finally swallowed me whole earlier this afternoon when I agreed to test Bella's aggravation with that sloppy, poor excuse of a human being Jessica Stanley. Alice had a vision of Jessica asking Bella out to the homecoming dance and because of her impatience behind the wheel, she would have rejected that pathetic slime ball. I was expecting my beloved, delicate angel to put on a show and scream at that bitch, but instead, I had to sit down and watch Jessica plant a _kiss_ on _My_ Bella.

Even though I refused to admit it, Jessica was a clever girl to change her decision last minute but it wasn't exactly wise of her to do so in front of me. As amusing as it was to behold Bella's palpable fury escalate,(it was amusing because she was like a frustrated kitten), it saddened me when I heard the enthusiasm in her voice when she said yes to Jessica. Was she trying to torment me for choosing to stay away from her until she finally figured out what I was? If that was her goal to achieve, it was a job thoroughly well done. Nothing could measure up to the pain I felt when somebody else captivated Bella Swan, especially if it was _Jessica. _

I couldn't handle it anymore. Tonight, I would warily wake her up and take her to a secluded section of the sparse forest in this area and confess everything to her. I wanted to be with her _now_ and nothing was going to interfere with my plans.

I was skating along the edge of Forks, my lithe body gracefully welcoming the wind speeds that grazed me as I followed Isabella's invigorating scent directly towards her cozy home. As soon as I reached her neighborhood, I used my special abilities to quickly climb a very large old willow on the corner of her street and assessed the environment around me. Thankfully, the few houses closest to Bella's had their lights turned off. There was no need for the people to be awake around this time, and if they were, I would risk exposing myself as I break entry into Bella's bedroom window anyway. After a moment's passing, I leapt off the branch I perched myself on and silently landed on my favorite tree.

Skillfully shifting my entire weight onto Bella's window sill without damaging anything, I pulled myself up while lifting the closed window upwards with my free hand. It was a wonder why she kept the windows unlocked at night but I couldn't berate myself for visiting her uninvited just yet. I came here with a purpose, and nothing felt more right at this moment than now as I was finally going to open up to somebody I cared about. To somebody I wanted to share my life with. To somebody I fell in love with at first sight. Isabella Swan and Rosalie Hale. Together, our names fit perfectly well like two missing pieces from a jigsaw puzzle.

This fragile human being was worth living for and I didn't want to endure the heartache that came with loneliness anymore. She was a sensible person, and obviously sympathetic or else she wouldn't have given the possibility of friendship a chance. I was desperate enough to want to learn more about her because there was something lingering inside of me that needed her like a forlorn child needed a mother. Bella Swan was my key to my happiness and I'm betting on Alice that I could also be the key to hers since nothing else mattered compared to that.

After nudging my head in cautiously, making sure the room was dark and Bella was lying in bed _alone_, I managed to pull my entire body in without knocking anything over. The wonderful aroma of pomegranate and mango assaulted my senses as usual and it caused my nostrils to flare. The sound of her blood swimming throughout her body clashed with my natural instincts to darken my eyes hungrily but my _love_ for her won once more. I glanced around the room to see if there was anything out of the ordinary and my eye caught something that was definitely out of place. A shopping bag was carelessly resting on top of her computer desk and I walked over to it to read the big, bold letters: Lee's Sporting Goods Store.

I chuckled lightly to myself since Bella was anything but athletic due to her unstable balance and lack of interest in sports. What would she need at a sporting goods store anyway? Knee pads and a helmet since she can't seem to walk across a flat surface without falling over? Just then, I heard the sounds of the blankets being tossed to the floor. I swiftly looked over my shoulder to find Bella laying down in the fetal position. A small grin split across my features as I observed this cute little human having her moment while sleeping. Turning my attention back to her computer desk, I ignored the shifting on her bed only to notice that the floor was creaking. Loud footsteps ambled towards me. She was awake and I made the terrible mistake of being caught. Shit!

"I got you now, motherfucker!" I hear a determined Bella shriek as my body reluctantly whirled around. I found a short but courageous attractive figure wielding a bat and she swung her weapon of choice mercilessly at my face. The collision caused the aluminum bat to snap in half as I stumbled backwards into her wall, desperately trying to flick a light switch. "Jesus Christ! What the hell!?" She screamed, dropping her half of the broken bat to the floor as she consoled her forearm from the slight pain she must have felt. The room was suddenly illuminated with an intense bright light that blinded Bella for a second before I managed to say something.

"Bella, don't panic or anything please! It's just me, Rosalie!" I whispered hurriedly, waving my arms frantically in front of her. I'm a _goddamn genius_, aren't I? The pale skinned beauty stopped quivering from fear after a second and simply looked dumbstruck when her eyes met mine. Even though it was a terrible time to become aroused, I couldn't help but admire her choice of sleepwear. She slept in dim gray boy shorts that complimented her round, firm ass well and she wore a clean, tight fitting tank top to match. Her legs were simply outstanding… "Rose? It was you the entire time? Holy crow, I've been thinking that this midnight stalker might have been some creep!" She exclaimed, relief washing over her now.

I offered her the best embarrassed smile I could muster and did what any brilliant sophisticated creature would do; shrug. Bella sighed and ran fingers through her frazzled hair while pacing the room. She must have been in a total state of shock, but she didn't appear to be. "I know this looks awful Bella, but there's a good reason for this, I swear!" I lied, trying to provoke some kind of response from her. The only reason I could probably give her is the truth and even that seemed out of the question.

_Oh yeah, she'll think you're mentally stable when you justify breaking an entry by admitting your undying love for her. _

Spectacular. Charming. Retarded.

"Right now's not exactly the best time to talk, Rose. Charlie's pulling into the driveway right now as we speak." Bella declared, carefully peeking out her window and waving to the man I should be frightened of. I couldn't move, I was speechless and I felt shame cradling me for roaming around Bella's bedroom. When I heard Charlie walking out from his car, I decided to step forward and placed my hands on Isabella and gave her a sincere apologetic expression. "I apologize for intruding on you, I assure you that I meant no harm. There's a…logical explanation for my behavior. Please forgive me?" I pleaded, licking my lips unconsciously as a smile formed across her face. _What did that mean?_

"I forgive you, Rosalie. I'm glad you're here though. I wanted to let you know that I-I figured out what you are." She stammered, a ferocious blush creeping its way to her cheeks. Time was very precious at this moment, I couldn't waste any of it by allowing myself to be controlled by fear. Instead of waiting for me to reply, she walked over to her end table and pulled out two heavy hardcover books that she held out in front of me. I was amazed how courageous she was for standing in front of me like this. "_Life of the Immortal Vampire* _is pretty insightful since it does provide some interesting history about your…kind. I haven't begun reading _Vampire Mythology* _but I guess I don't have to now that I know what you are." She said, her eyes raking over me fearlessly. _How could she not be afraid?_

We did not have much time left, I could hear Charlie organizing his personal items downstairs. It was a matter of time before he caught me in the bedroom with his only begotten daughter. "Are you afraid?" I ask, walking closer to her, our noses only one inch apart. Bella shook her head, "No. Why would I be afraid when I feel so safe around you?" She replied, biting her lip out of increasing anxiousness. The hymn radiating from her nervous beating heart pacified me into a trance, her statement making it clear that she was a deity I could worship for eternity. Bella Swan didn't know it, but she just declared her loyalty to me.

Spontaneously, I cupped her chin and pulled her face closer to mine until our lips came into contact. Her lips were soft, submissive yet so full of life. This connection was sparked with such a powerful force, I thought I felt electricity dancing through both of us. All inhibitions were released as I continued kissing her, my tongue running along her bottom lip as we both fought for dominance. She tasted so incredible, and this moment belonged to _me_! This was true love's first kiss, and it felt so damn good. I could hear Bella's soul singing joyously as she melted into the kiss with me. All good things must come to an end however, as I heard Charlie's gruff voice coming up the stairs. "Bells? What are you doing still up?" He called out, his foot landing on the very first step.

Slowly pulling away from her, Bella exhaled awkwardly as she tried to grasp what just happened. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow. Goodnight, my Bella." I whispered huskily, my voice helplessly embracing lust. It broke my heart knowing that I would depart from her after we savored each other in that moment but now wasn't the appropriate time for regret. "G-goodnight, Rose. I er- um, thank you for making me feel safe at night." She replies, obviously still taken aback from the loving kiss I planted on her. _Oh my god, I'll never forget that kiss!_ With that goodbye for the evening, I flawlessly executed my escape through the window, silently landing on a branch that was near Bella's bedroom. I once again looked behind me to find Bella waving to me before turning her attention to her father. I was already out of sight by then, but I certainly wasn't out of mind.

------------------------------------**THE CULLEN RESIDENCE**-------------------------------------

Upon returning home an hour later, I was not surprised at all to walk in through the door only to find my family patiently awaiting my arrival. With Alice predicting the future and Edward possessing the ability to read minds, there were no secrets to no favor of mine. I was elated but I could not celebrate alone due to the fact I was surrounded by very curious family members this evening. My brother Edward was still furious with me after I shattered the passenger window of his precious Volvo. Materialistic whore.

Alice was polite enough to make her way towards me first and greeted me with a loving hug. "Oh Rosalie! You didn't get caught, did you?" She asked, her voice full of concern. I only responded by twitching my lips into the smirk that never went away after I kissed my beautiful swan. The optimistic pixie cocked her head in confusion and looked back at Edward to confirm her suspicions. His usual gentlemanly demeanor disintegrated when he spoke to me directly in an offensive manner. "I do not wish to read her mind at this moment, Alice. She still owes me an apology for allowing herself to be consumed by childish emotions this afternoon."

Emmett was comfortably sitting on the couch with Esme and Carlisle when he stood up and strode over to my side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he gently kissed the top of my forehead. Emmett is the only person I knew who would sacrifice his position in the world to suffer along with me in circumstances like these. "Edward, if you're still upset about me breaking your window, I've got the money to pay for the damage, ok?" I said in a mocking, apologetic tone. This caused Edward to snarl at me disrespectfully but he stood his ground. "Don't be foolish, Hale! This is not about that at all but I am fairly disappointed in you. We do not diminish our dignities for outlandish emotions such as jealousy. How you reacted today was completely bizarre. What would Bella think?" He shouted, his posture now tensing up.

For the first time in my entire immortal life that I've known Edward, I was _willing _to drop my mental shield and allow him to read all of my thoughts. No words could truly describe Bella's reaction so I wanted him to take sight of the best experience I've ever had. Bella's full figure popped into my mind, but then I suddenly focused on her thin yet sensual lips again, provoking my throat to vibrate with powerful purrs. Jasper, the unfortunate one with the ability to manipulate and sense emotions, gasped as he squeezed Alice's small hand for support. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett were the only ones who were limited with certain powers but with their noses, they could smell my growing arousal from afar anyway. _Damn!_

Edward was astounded during the awkward moment he spent re-playing the scene that went on through my mind, but I instantly built a brick wall over my thoughts after a stupid grin overtook his features. "Rosalie Hale…you kissed a girl and liked it?" The bronze haired idiot joked while everybody shot me the same look of surprise as soon as he said it. "No way! Was the cherry flavored chap stick as tasty as it is rumored to be?" Emmett added. I groaned in frustration and shoved Emmett away from me, who just walked over to my brother and slapped his palm in approval. Insensitive assholes. Luckily, Esme came to my rescue when she grabbed a handful of their hair and slammed their heads together before releasing her grip to rush over to me.

I paid no more attention to the boys, who were stumbling to regain their balance. My sympathetic mother flashed a beautiful smile before placing a hand on my shoulder and gripped it gently. Women, creature or not, will always be considered the most intelligent gender in my eyes. Men, on the other hand, were simply created for company. I really couldn't care much for them, even though I couldn't see myself without Carlisle or my brothers in my life. I needed them, and loved them despite the flaws that we all inherited from birth.

"Rosalie, is Edward suggesting you kissed Isabella Swan? Was it consensual? Honey, please share with all of us. We're not here to judge you!" She guaranteed, glaring at Emmett and Edward in the process. I rolled my eyes but I knew there was nothing to keep from them since there was nothing to be ashamed of. Why wouldn't I want my family to revel in my happiness? "Yes, mom. Tonight, when I went over to Isabella's house, I wasn't expecting her to be so upfront about figuring me out but she was and she showed no signs of fear. Out of an impulsive decision, I kissed her." I breathed out, all positive emotions pouring out of me when my gaze met my mother's.

I began retelling them about my amazing encounter with Bella, their eagerness to listen motivated me to laugh along with them during certain parts of the short story. When I finished, Alice was the first one to speak and her vivacious excitement could not be ignored as usual. "Rosalie, on behalf of the family, I strongly encourage you to pursue this relationship with Bella! So far, she has no problem with immortal vampires which is quite the best reaction anyone could have when meeting a family of monsters!" She sang happily, her laughter lighting up the entire room. What was she talking about? Bella can't meet my family just yet.

"Alice, I don't think Bella is ready to meet all of you just yet. I would like to take her out on a couple of dates first and it would be wise of me to get to know her better too." I said seriously. Before anyone could speak, the phone in the kitchen began ringing. I glanced above the useless stove we never use and the time read two-twenty five in the morning. Who would be interested in calling the Cullens at this hour? Must be a prank caller. Carlisle looked at all of us strangely before he made his way over to the phone and picked it up. The other voice on the line startled me; Bella!

"Yes, she's available. I'll be more than happy to pass the phone along to her right now. Rosalie, it's your friend, Bella." He called out, a smug smile curving his lips. Oh, how everybody just loved taking advantage of my vulnerability! Alice squealed quite loudly but was silenced immediately when Jasper hushed her with a kiss on the lips. I practically flew to where Carlisle stood and snatched the phone away from him, not intending to be rude of course. "Hello? Bella, it's good to hear from you. How's uh…everything?" I ask clumsily, knowing fully well that my family would be listening to the entire conversation.

It was surprising that she was talking to me wholeheartedly, her confidence suddenly turning me on when she spoke of how she discovered my ancient race. "Isabella, this isn't fair. You seem to know a lot about me but I still don't know a thing about you. How about we discuss _you_ on a date sometime this week? Perhaps this Saturday after the homecoming dance?" I asked, abruptly changing the subject because I didn't want this conversation to turn ugly after she mentioned Jacob Black. Piece of shit mutt. It disappointed me that she was friends with a _dog _but hell, she was obviously very open-minded when it came to being friends with something as _sinful _as me. "Sure, I'd love that Rose. I'll pick the restaurant though since human food doesn't go so well with you." She chuckled, before continuing. "I uh-have to go to bed now, Rosalie. I just wanted to call you and explain how I found out about your kind. I hope you're not mad."

I shook my head but I knew she couldn't hear that mute response. "Of course I'm not angry, Bella. I'm just relieved that you're taking in all of this so well. But before you go to bed, I wanted to apologize for the kiss…" I started saying hesitantly before she interrupted. "Don't apologize, Rose. It was my very first kiss and I enjoyed it very much. You caught me off guard but it was the best kiss of my life so far. I really have to get off the phone though, so goodnight! We'll get to know each other better tomorrow!" She whispers hurriedly, politely waiting for my reply. "Goodnight once again, my Bella." I say to her, before we both hung up together.

Despite the immature noise I heard from the boys behind me, I was dumbstruck. I was her first kiss. I was her first and hopefully _only _midnight stalker. This Saturday, it would be _our_ first date together. She said _yes_ to me and I couldn't be happier. From here on out, I'm hoping that I can provide many first wonderful experiences for her because now she belonged to me. Bella made it perfectly clear tonight that she was comfortable with what I am. She is proof that even monsters could have a chance at redeeming themselves.

---------------------------------------**Author's Note**--------------------------------------

*Life of the Immortal Vampire _and_ *Vampire Mythology _are random book titles I chose. I'm not entirely sure if books with similar titles actually exist and if they do, it is purely a coincidence. I apologize for the chapter being so short, but the next chapter will definitely be more eventful. I promise!_


	7. First Date

The Untouchable Element

**Chapter 7: **_First Date_

**Rated: M**_(For Language and Sexuality)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight nor am I affiliated with Stephanie Meyer. The ideas behind this story, however, belong to me._

**A/N: **_I'm absolutely grateful you all enjoyed the last chapter. As I promised, here is the next chapter that revolves around their important date. I suffered from writer's block when I wrote this chapter but this is what I came up with. Next chapter will be definitely be MOAR awesome; Leah and Rosalie will confront each other and more Bella/Rosalie awkwardness._

**Bella's Point of View: **

Rosalie Hale. Her thick, luscious kissable lips were on my mind again. I didn't even believe in _God _and just the other night, I kissed a _vampire_. Can you believe that, Bella? You've never been kissed in your entire life and you willingly lock lips with a seductive blood drinker. How unbelievable my life had become overnight! All it took was the seemingly harmless decision to move back in with my father I haven't seen in years only to be thrown into a world where immortals and human beings co-existed peacefully. Now this is the kind of shit that'll get you committed into a mental hospital if you open your mouth but the only difference is that I'm not _stupid_ enough to go around telling everybody what I've seen.

Madness. The insanity that could devour my soul would never be admitted since I believed everything Jacob and Leah told me, everything I read in the book, and Rosalie's confirmation of what she was. Either there was a desperate part of me that implored attention from anybody-no, _anything_- or I was simply a kindhearted person, I reached out to Rosalie and accepted her for what she was. Sincerity was the only logical characteristic of mine that I understood, and it fit perfectly well when I told her how I felt about it all. It wasn't everyday that one could befriend a vampire that refuses to drink human blood; what are the chances anyway? Of course I was going to take advantage of it at the same time but what was it about me that enticed her? Why would she risk exposing classified information regarding her lifestyle and instantly share it with me?

I wouldn't deem myself as beautiful or special but both Jessica and Rosalie beg to differ. Speaking of which, it was now exceedingly unnerving to be hanging out with just one and not the other. It felt like I was being torn in half when I was around Jessica and Rosalie at the same time though. Their pure hatred for each other could not be converted into anything else, despite my efforts to keep the peace between them. Rosalie was extremely possessive of me but the obnoxious behavior she would display whenever another female walked up to me was just unacceptable! I keep asking what her deal is exactly and she keeps brushing it off, as if there was something else she was too proud or too embarrassed to inform me.

Anyway, whenever I observe myself in front of any available mirror, I just don't see what Rosalie finds fascinating in me. She could be with any gorgeous woman in the world but she chooses the odd, plain Jane, socially challenged girl instead. It would be rude and insecure of me to ask her such ridiculous questions concerning her choices because what should matter is the fact she wanted to be friends with me, in spite of her nature. After that sudden kiss we shared, I selfishly gained feelings of wanting to be more with her, especially after I learned that she had been my personal midnight stalker. Ever since the accident, Rosalie provided an immeasurable amount of security, and I enjoyed the silent company at night.

She _never_ meant to harm me, and it would be a misconstrued idea to think that she would have wanted to inflict trauma bursting into my life this way. Rosalie didn't happen to be the type of vampire who was either a sadist or masochist, otherwise it would have been _insulting_ if she acknowledged the enjoyment of misery. I am eternally grateful that she'd been able to explain her behavior this last week; therefore, I am welcoming her as my friend and hopefully later on as time passes us by, we both can share the same visions of pursuing romance with one another. The butterflies fluttering within my stomach every time I think of that kiss convinced me that Rosalie was interested in _me_ and I wanted to be with someone who wanted me. I just never thought that it could be possible to be involved with a vampire…

Enough with the doubtful thoughts that lurked in my mind! I should be mentally preparing for the date I planned tonight; all I needed was the name of the restaurant Jessica wanted to take Angela and I the night I discovered Rosalie's true nature. All the meanwhile, I couldn't help but suddenly remember Rosalie's incredible yet fearful strength when I struck her with the bat that same night. The moment her face made contact with the supposedly durable aluminum bat Charlie purchased for me, all of my instincts told me that it was her. The pain was very minimal since my forearm healed immediately after Rosalie kissed me, but the noise that had been caused during the violent exchange _terrified _me.

She was an immortal vampire; a descendant of Satan and a fallen angel turned cannibal. According to _Life of the Immortal Vampire_, she was capable of running faster than a speeding bullet, her skin was an impenetrable safeguard, and their sexually alluring appearance was a weapon to use against humankind. Anybody who thought that Rosalie _wasn't_ the epitome of classic beauty was an idiot, but of course I'm speaking only for myself. She was absolutely sexy in every possible way, but there was a side to her that other people obviously didn't know about; she was self-doubtful for a powerful creature. The uncertainty she'd been displaying was a small bit of humanity leaking through the pores people are too blind to notice. We each carry our own burdens and flaws, but with Rosalie, it seemed like she was struggling to comprehend her inability to communicate with me freely. There was something else she was failing to tell me and I wanted to know what it was.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt stirring on the bed so I responded naturally as if this were the sort of thing I would be expecting everyday at 5:30 in the morning. My eyelids forced themselves open and it was still slightly dark outside, dawn approaching fast which told my midnight watcher it was time to leave. Quietly sitting up against my pillows, my arm reached for the lamp and flicked the switch. I found Rosalie sitting on the edge of my bed with a grave, thoughtful expression on her face. _Oh no. _She wasn't having second thoughts about our date tonight, was she?! Instead of yawning like I usually do, I spoke first. "Rose, is everything alright? What's on your mind?" I ask, my knees pulling themselves closely against my chest. The beautiful blond whisked away a few strands of golden locks away from her face and turned to face me, a small smile replacing the frown that recently alarmed me.

"Good morning, Bella. I was just sitting here comfortably for a moment pondering a few important things regarding our special evening together. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions that requires complete honesty?" She asked, holding out her hand in front of me that suggested I could trust her. Without giving it a second thought, I reached out and found myself being pulled closer to her. She interlaced her fingers with my own as my head settled onto her lap. I was still a bit groggy but she obviously wanted a conversation and I refused to deny her one. It wasn't awkward or anything, but this was an intimate moment that belonged to best friends or lovers; was I either to her already?

"You can ask me anything, Rosalie. Remember, we're in the period of getting to know each other better." I reminded her sleepily, secretly loving the fact how quickly I became comfortable with the temperature of her skin. She sighed but still kept the innocent and content expression on her face. Before speaking again, she placed her free hand underneath my chin and turned my face so that I could look at her. This reminded me of the first time we spoke in the cafeteria not too long ago. Her piercing golden eyes roamed over my face which caused my heart to pick up its pace. "First of all, don't get the wrong idea Bella but are you sure this is what you want? Are you positive that you have no problem with me…watching you at night?" She asked, her incontinent apprehensive questions suddenly annoying me.

I shook my head as I continued gazing into her beautiful, solemn eyes. "Rose, you shouldn't be so unconfident all the time. I told you that you make me feel safe at night and I wouldn't want anything to change that. All you have to do is tell me is the truth; why do you feel the need to do it aside from the fact that your kind doesn't…sleep." I told her. She tensed up as I predicted but didn't look away from me in shame like she had been these past few days. If she demanded honesty from me, I expected the same from her. It was only fair, you know. "I-I can't answer that right now Isabella, but I promise I'll tell you everything that I've been keeping from you tonight. You deserve that much and so much more." She crooned, stroking the side of my face like a lover would when they were positively in love with that person.

I closed my eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feel of her cool fingers dancing up and down my cheek; it felt like a rare breeze caressing me, inciting foreign feelings I couldn't quite recognize. "Bella, I'll come up pick you up at six o'clock this evening. Today, you'll receive a special package from my sister Alice who has bought you a dress you can wear for special events such as this one. She tells me it'll knock everyone dead." She chuckled, her statement stunning me. I shot up from the wonderful position I was in and glared at her unnecessarily. "She bought me a dress? Rosalie, you know I'll make the dress look like shit. Please, you don't have to do all this for me!" I insisted but she only rolled her eyes as a quick response. "You have no idea how truly exquisite you are. Perhaps when you receive the dress and put it on, it'll boost your self-esteem. You should never bet against my sister, and that is something you'll learn in time. Believe me when Alice tells me that you'll look drop, dead gorgeous." Rosalie replied, a sly smile playing with her lips.

I wanted to protest but I refrained from speaking just in case I couldn't contain the sarcastic insults that I didn't want to throw in her face. Of course the offensive comments would be directed at me but I didn't think it was a good idea to lay on the insecurity thickly, especially if tonight would be our first date. Just then, we heard a noise from down the hall and I realized it was Charlie who was barely getting ready to leave the house for work. Rosalie took this as a sign to leave but I wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet, not after the conversation we just had brought us closer together. "I must leave now or else he'll see me performing stunts a normal human being can't do without equipment or visual effects. We'll talk about this later, okay? Just stay out of trouble for now." She tells me, winking at me and planting a soft kiss on my forehead. _Wrong target, jackass! _My tongue swooped over my neglected, jealous lips as I watched Rosalie leap out of my bedroom window.

Oh how I desired to feel her lips crashing against mine again. Just the thought of being able to kiss her as our tongues fought for dominance was an erotic fantasy all on its own. If any other naughty images followed the kissing scene I keep replaying in the back of my mind, I would die tragically from exploding due to constant internal orgasms. Wait…is that possible!?

---------------------------------------**5:45 P.M. **_Swan Residence_------------------------------------

It was such a fine frenzy to have become obsessed over my appearance and it was too late to scold myself for being so hideous. The package the beautiful pixie known as Alice sent contained a very delicate midnight blue dress that flowed down to the very tip of my knee, a beautiful row of tiny ruffled designs dominating the hem of the sexy outfit. She also managed to "guess" my shoe size correctly and added a pair of magnificent blue pumps to match. I must admit the girl had taste but she had no idea how badly I ruined the overall concept of wearing this dress seeing as I'm not exactly feminine like Rosalie. It was supposed to be beautiful but on me, it looked like a blue curtain on some freaky looking albino chick. There's no surprise there but what really caught me off guard when I received the dress was the note she slipped inside.

"_Dearest Bella, there are no words to express how scrumptious you'll look wearing this dress. If Rosalie doesn't ravage your innocence while thou don the alluring apparel, perhaps I will. Until we officially meet, I'll count the days until I can unite with my best girlfriend. Have a wonderful date with Rosalie tonight!"_After I placed the note on my desk, I wondered in the back of my mind if all vampires were supposed to be this overly-enthused and flirtatious with people they've never met before. I just figured that Rosalie must have exaggerated about me or something and that her sister was just way too eager to meet me. Maybe that's it.

I was applying just a little bit of hairspray on my wavy brown curls that fell gracefully on either side of my head when I heard somebody knocking on the door. My father carefully pushed the door ajar before fully stepping into view when I glanced back at the full body mirror in front of me. "Sorry to interrupt Bella, but your friend Rosalie is here. You girls aren't going clubbing or anything, are you?" He asked, his eyes practically begging to be pulled out of his sockets when he observed the "casual outing" dress I wore. I instinctively smirked at him, nearly mimicking Rosalie's confidence before she met me. "Good, she's early. Well dad, I'm not clubbing. We're just going out to grab a bite to eat and probably catch a movie later tonight." I replied half truthfully, keeping the dirty thoughts of making out with my blond vampire in the back of her car in my mind.

He cleared his throat gruffly and continued staring at me with incredulous eyes. "Is there something else you're not telling me, Bells? You know you can trust me, right?" He asked, his tone attempting to break through the shield I have created for myself. I sighed in frustration and turned away from the mirror. Instead of answering his question, I walked past him and ran down the stairs expecting my date to be waiting empty-handed. Of course, I should always expect the unforeseen but with Rosalie, she was one who offered me a lifetime's worth of surprises. My eyes sought out for a familiar figure but found an extravagant, sophisticated looking woman with golden hair pulled tightly back into an impeccable bun with loose strands of thick hair fallen at the sides. In her hands, she carried a bouquet of assorted roses and handed it carefully to me when I approached her.

We both gawked at each other awkwardly, both of us unknowingly reveling in the presence of one another. I hesitated to say something after a minute but she gathered enough courage first to say something. "Bella, you look so…perfect. That color suits you quite well." She tells me, her jet black eyes scanning my body hungrily. If I didn't know any better, I could tell that she was sexually starved but was forcefully depriving herself until the time was right. Why was I suddenly aroused now? At that exact moment, images of our two nude bodies grinding against each other underneath the moonlight entered my mind, and I swear on my soul, I heard her hiss when she covered her mouth to "sneeze".

"I appreciate the compliment, and I'm absolutely flattered that you think that. But you…Rose, you look so beautiful." I replied, fighting the urges to attack her with desperate, passionate kisses. Who wouldn't lunge themselves at Rosalie Hale when she looked like she did now? She wore an elegant crimson red dress with gorgeous "Fuck Me" red stiletto heels complete with black leggings that unfortunately covered the sexiest legs I've ever laid my eyes on. I've never been on a date before but if she asked me to put out tonight, I would discard any self-preservation I had left in me just for her. "Thank you for your kind words. Are you ready to head out to Port Angeles? If you change your mind about this whole thing, I would understand." She said, her hands itching to come into contact with me.

I shook my head and sauntered towards her, my arms stretching out in front of me as I pulled her into an amorous embrace. Never before had I felt such electricity run through me before, her inhumanly cold skin causing me to shiver satisfactorily against her. "I've been waiting for this perfect moment my whole life. Let's not waste it and have fun, okay? I want to be your friend, remember?" I responded, biting back the three words I've been dying to say forever now; "and your lover." We grudgingly pulled away when Charlie made his way into the living room as he raised a curious eyebrow at the scene that had just unfolded before him. "You two have fun on your date, alright? I don't want to keep you but you're going to have to tell your mother about this as well, Bella. I don't mind at all since you're my daughter and I love you but be honest with Renee."

My jaw dropped to the floor and Rosalie kept staring at me as if she were surprised at my reaction towards Charlie's straight forward words. "T-thank you, dad. I-I promise we'll talk more about this when we get back. I'll be back by 10 o' clock. I love you!" I told him, running into his open arms as he kissed my forehead. "Love you too, kiddo. And by the way, Rosalie, just because you're a girl, it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. Keep your hands to yourself and we'll get along just fine." He tells her seriously, winking at the both of us when we walked to the front door. He ruined a perfectly amazing moment when he suggested such a terrible thing. I would never want Rosalie to keep her hands off of me…

She held my hand tightly, chuckling at my father's comments before she led me to one of the most expensive cars I'd ever seen up close; an M-9 Convertible. _How very subtle_. "So what do you think of the car, Bella? Would you mind riding with me to school everyday in this jalopy?" Rosalie asked, her hand resting on the stick shift before we drove away from my home. I could tell she wanted to boast about this car so I'll allow her to ramble on about her pride and joy. "It's very fancy, Rose. It's comfortable, sleek, very fast, and incredibly sexy; just like its owner." I flirted terribly but she found it acceptable and laughed along with me as we drove to the destination I had been meaning to go to the last time I went to Port Angeles.

By the time we arrived, it was still 6 'o clock surprisingly since it was a long one hour drive to and from Port Angeles. I assumed that we had gotten here early due to Rosalie's maniacal driving skills but hey, as long as I was still in one piece, I could never mind the way she chose to drive. She found a decent parking space near the entrance of the expensive but cozy restaurant and shut off the engine, sighing nervously as she laid her forehead on the steering wheel. Worried, I placed a hand on her cold shoulder and soothed it. "We could always do something private together if you're unsure about…coming out in public." I suggested but she instantly dismissed the notion by shaking her head. She licked her lips and closed her eyes for a moment before gathering herself again. "No, I could never be ashamed to be out with you in public. Bella, you're amazing. I-I think I…you know what? Let's just go inside!" She said hurriedly, wasting no time to jump out of the vehicle. It almost offended me that she refused to open up but I knew that she could no longer keep her mouth shut about the issues she'd been working on.

Inside the restaurant, we managed to snag the best table which was conveniently located near the platform where the piano player was supposed to play. He hadn't arrived yet but Rosalie assured me that he was the best musician she personally knew. I trusted her words and we began to chat until a handsome waiter interrupted us and asked for our orders. Little did Rosalie know, she had been receiving a few stares from male admirers that were scattered around the restaurant. I laughed knowing that she hadn't bothered to look around elsewhere, her attention focused intently on me which only made me adore her even more. She was very considerate, and I found this to also be a surprising trait since at first she had given me the impression that she was a heartless bitch.

Now I knew so much better. Rosalie Hale was born into a wealthy family back in 1931, her place of birth in New York City. She'd been engaged once before but refused to comment on the matter; she instead skipped over the important parts and said she was involved in a near fatal accident before her adoptive father Carlisle saved her, turning her into the bloodthirsty fiend she never wanted to be. After learning to become a vegetarian vampire, however, she decided to stay with the Cullens permanently, immediately falling love with each and every one of her siblings since they got along so well. I asked about their friend, Emmett, but she too neglected going into further details about her tight knit friendship with the big bear of a man. Of course, during the entire dinner after I asked a few questions about her life, she assaulted me with various questions regarding my lifestyle and interests.

An hour passed and I finished my meal, patiently awaiting for the piano player to arrive. A man walked up to the platform and headed straight for the microphone, followed by another but I couldn't see his face clearly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a surprise guest for the evening. Please welcome Mr. Edward Cullen everyone!" His voice boomed excitedly. My eyes widened in shock as I glanced over to Rosalie, whose face was lit up with an emotion I couldn't decode. Her hand reached for my own, and grasped it tightly as she stood the both of us up from the table. Edward already settled into the piano before him but spoke aloud as Rosalie and I made our way up the platform as well. "I composed this piece as a gift to my dear sister Rosalie Hale who has finally fallen in love for the first time. Isabella Swan, I dedicate this to you as well since you inspire such a powerful, raw emotion; I consider the title fitting as Rosalie calls this Bella's Lullaby."

I nearly fainted as I fell into Rosalie's arms weakly, my mind processing the information that was being laid out in front of me. Cautiously placing one hand on my hip and the other one seizing my free hand, she began dancing with me as Edward's fingers played one of the most melodic pieces I've ever heard anyone play on a piano before. I felt Rosalie's soul poring itself out of her eyes and into mine as if she wanted us to connect internally. "I didn't know any other way of telling you how I truly feel about you, Bella. The moment our eyes first met, that's when I knew I fell in love with you. You may not believe in love at first sight, but considering how unique, mysterious, and beautiful you are, I do. I love you, Bella." She told me brusquely, her hand roaming the lower part of my back gently.

Tears were forming behind my eyes as I was struck speechless. Three words I never thought of hearing from anybody else besides family were said to me directly and with brute force. During the period we had spent trying to get to know each other, Rosalie was a hopeless romantic. She'd been too ashamed to admit her strong feelings for me so she was distant in that sense, but tonight she let me know what she'd been feeling. "It may be hard for you to comprehend Bella, but your blood sings to me in a way where I don't want to hurt you, but protect you. When vampires find their soul mate, they'll know instantly when they physically touch. They are able to feel their partner's pulse, which humans can't feel, but vampire mates can. With me, however, it's your blood that drew me to you. You were meant for me, Isabella." She purred, her soft hand stroking the side of my face as she pulled me closer to her.

I couldn't think of anything clever to say but I opened my stupid mouth anyway. "At least I don't have post an ad on the internet to search for my soul mate since she's standing right here in front of me." With that, I pushed my head forward and kissed her passionately, our lips dancing together in that perfect moment that I knew I would never forget. Rosalie Hale told me she loved me, and sincerely meant it. I could practically taste her intense feelings for me with my tongue as I explored her hot mouth, my tongue massaging hers. Was I capable of falling in love with my vampire? Yes I was and I was willing to engage in this relationship that had been transforming very quickly these past few days.

I could love Rosalie Hale but an important question formed the moment our lips crashed together; when would I realize it?


	8. A Different Approach

The Untouchable Element

**Chapter 8: **_A Different Approach_

**Rated: M**_(For Language, Sexuality and Violence)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight nor am I affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The ideas behind this story, however, belong to me. _

**A/N: **_I just want to say thank you to all the loyal readers who have been very patient with this story's progress from the beginning. Without your input, I don't think I would have invested much interest with Rosalie/Bella anymore. This chapter focuses more on Rosalie's personality and past, so bear with it until the next chapter =) . Keep an eye out for a new story from me as well! _

**Rosalie's Point of View:**

Isabella Swan. It was such a beautiful name, and it suited my human perfectly well. If there was anything I learned since our first date, it was that love is a rare possession that had to be earned fairly. At first, after Edward volunteered to assist me in professing my love for Bella, I was very doubtful that she could be so open-minded but to my pleasant surprise, she accepted my feelings for her. When she leaned forward to kiss my lips, that's when I knew she became an untouchable element to everyone else. Bella was _my_ human, and she belonged only to me. I understand that it sounds incredibly possessive, but true love was something that I never really had the chance to indulge my senses in.

With Bella, the sweet fruity scent of her forbidden juices mixed with the soft, smooth feel of her silky skin, she held the ability to attack all of my senses at once. Now why in the world would I want to share her with anyone else then, hmm? I loved everything about her; if anybody knew what she was about and how her personality instantly shone every time you interacted with her, who couldn't love her? Ugh. Let me block out the notion of other people capable of falling for my Bella. She was truly a special being, an irresistible commodity that one would consider an achievement of just being able to call her their own. Naturally being the arrogant, dominant woman that I am, I was also inexperienced when it came to relationships involving true love. Oh, and allow me to add the fact that I wasn't aware of my lesbianism until I met the girl I've been fussing over since Alice first introduced me to her…in a way.

So do I welcome jealousy with open arms when it comes to dealing with Bella? Of course I do and I openly ignore her protests when I steal her away from other people since her attention is not on me… What? It's not my fault that she invoked the jealous lesbian monster that's been residing within me for half a century! Ha! I sort of find these inner battles humorous when I begin questioning every decision and thought I have that revolves around Bella Swan. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that when I fell in love with her at first sight, I instantly became aware of the obstacles that the both of us were going to overcome. Besides the fact that I'm a controlling bloodthirsty creature of the night and Bella being the fragile, clumsily submissive human being that she was, we were in a relationship that a few important groups of creatures would oppose.

The first group of creatures that I feared were the Volturri. They are a very important organization that manage the vampire population around the world. They deal with ill conceived vampires that risk exposing our kind by breaking the laws that they have laid out for each and every one of us. I have already broken a law that the Cullens aren't worried about and it's been on the back of my mind ever since I first encountered Bella. First of all, Vampires aren't allowed to interact with humans for very long unless you were a very well-trained "vegetarian" vampire like Carlisle, who was indeed a doctor. You'd think he would take advantage of his position by harvesting human bodies but no, he was professional and honest. He was an important figure who once belonged to the Volturri but because of his desire to make the best of his immortal life, he was allowed to pursue a career that no other vampire could manage. Now when it came to us; Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice and I…we were condemned to our teenage years and so it was our responsibility to avoid friendships, relationships, and rivalries with human teenagers while we attended school, which was optional for us. That's just how it was meant to be when you became a vampire, whether intentionally or unintentionally.

That was part of the reason why I never enjoyed being an immortal nineteen year old woman. I could not maintain any kind of relationship with human beings without wanting to drink them fucking dry. It was absolutely disgusting when I found myself lusting after human blood the moment I was turned, but thankfully, it was Carlisle who saved me by introducing a different kind of diet to me and my "siblings". Animal blood wasn't any better but it prevented me from dying and murdering innocent human beings that other vampires seem to have no problem with.

The other main reason why I never liked being a vampire? Infertility. It was incredibly unfair to have my womanhood basically taken away from me because I used to dream of raising my own family but now it was impossible. The whole process of pregnancy and sharing that experience with the person that you loved was something I used to look forward to, even when I was a child. Sixty-seven years later, here I am with unusual golden colored eyes and rock hard skin that sparkled in the sunlight, I became something I loathed every single day until now. I finally realized my new purpose in life and that was to love and protect Bella Swan.

All of the dreams I knew I could now no longer achieve were thrown away and I didn't mind anymore because I had Bella in my life to accept me for who I was. She was a person who loved passionately and I wanted her to love me in the same way I did her but it will take awhile unfortunately. As I mentioned earlier before, time had no meaning to me anymore and I would be patient with Bella. I will await until the day she confesses her love to me and until that day comes, I'll just have a little trouble restraining myself while I laid in bed with her if you catch my drift. You see, I failed to mention this to Bella but vampires are very sexual creatures. Once we have found our mates, our sexual instincts were permanently stuck on a high that you couldn't resist holding back for very long. I was pretty much fucked at the moment since my human was behaving like a prude.

I've been forcing back a lot of these unfamiliar aching feelings myself since they have been uninvited by my crotch anyway; there were two issues that had to be addressed first before we engaged in physical activities. The first issue was that she wanted us to meet each other's families first if this were to be a serious relationship. I immediately volunteered introducing her to the Cullens first since I'm a…well, damn overly enthusiastic sex goddess. For Bella, after she properly came out to her mother on the phone, Renee would be visiting in a month's time to meet the girl who has swept Bella off her feet. If she thinks for a minute that I am able to wait one goddamn month before I can explore the beautiful crevice on her body, then she was wrong. I'm not telling her that, but she thinks she has the upper hand in the relationship. I'll just have to surprise her tonight, and hopefully my prodding will convince her to experiment with me.

I know it sounds awful but I never felt this way about anybody and never in my life had I felt such powerful urges to make somebody else cum besides myself. She may be human, (which is the other issue by the way), but I know she feels the magnetic pull as well, she's just frightened because I'm a vampire. I'll prove to her, however, that I can control myself and that I can touch her pleasurably without hurting her. When I come over tonight, she'll have no more reason to be afraid.

I was pacing the wooden floorboards of my room as I attempted to pick out an appropriate outfit I would wear for Bella when we snuggled tonight. Usually, I'm very confident when it comes to fashion but tonight, I was heavily distracted by sexual thoughts that could not be shaken off. Where was Alice when I needed her most? I turned around to race out of my room in order to search for my bubbly sister but didn't need to anymore as I suddenly ran into her. There was a loud crashing noise that sounded exactly like two boulders colliding but neither of us stumbled over. Instead, relief washed over me as I found Alice smirking at me excitedly. "Need some fashion advice, Rosie? Don't worry, I know exactly what outfit you should wear and believe me, Bella will admire you in it." She tells me, her tone of voice mimicking the sounds of bells chiming wonderfully.

"Thank you so much, Alice! I really am grateful for having you as a sister, I wouldn't know what to do without you." I hastily replied as she grabbed my forearm to pull me in front of my full bodied mirror. I could see through the reflection of the mirror that she was shocked by my response. Alice was cocking her head to one side with an eyebrow raised in confusion. Was it really that _unnatural _for me to say such honest and pleasant things? "Wow, Rosalie. Ever since you began dating Bella, the sun has been shining on a certain side of you I've never seen before. Perhaps I was correct about Bella being the right one for you?" She asked cockily, her attention now focused on my vast wardrobe. I could only smile at her in return as I refused to admit that I was wrong and apparently, she accepted my silent apology. "I'll forgive you Rosalie as long as you promise to introduce Bella to us soon! I can't wait to meet her!" She enthused, her excitement oozing in a great amount.

"Tomorrow, I'll bring her over to meet the family. Alice, all you have to do is not crush her to death when you embrace her. Can you do that for me?" I joke playfully as she handed me my favorite pair of jeans, a long sleeve argyle patterned shirt and a plain dark red vest to go along with it. Her jaw dropped in awe and began bouncing up and down elatedly. "Oh yes! Thank you oh so much, Rosalie! Esme and Carlisle will be so happy to hear the news! Yay!" Alice began singing as she danced out of my room. I chuckled loudly to myself as I began stripping myself and dressed into the outfit Alice promised Bella would admire. I was now moving on to the next objective I knew would be a little difficult to accomplish and that was to convince Bella to experiment with me physically. I've always been a selfish woman and I needed my release; I can only hope that Bella will remain open-minded with me.

Sighing pointlessly, I quickly assessed my appearance in the mirror and approved automatically before dashing out of my bedroom and into the living room where my entire family sat waiting for me. I hated the familiar feeling of dread every time my family got involved with my personal life. It wasn't that I was ashamed or anything, it was just paranoia tricking me into believing that something was wrong whenever I saw them sitting together like this. Alice was positively beaming when I made my appearance and Esme was also displaying a similar smile on her face. Edward remained indifferent but I could tell that he was obviously trying to hide a smirk since he was attempting to unlock my thoughts for the night. Emmett stood by the doorway with a cocky grin on his face as Carlisle and Jasper stood side by side with generic serious looks written in their facial expressions.

"Rosalie, is it true that you are bringing Bella home to meet the entire family?" Esme asked in a hopeful tone that caused me to become immediately embarrassed. It was just like Alice to share the news with the family when it included her own happiness, and the reason for that was the basic friendship she foresaw having with Bella. Silly vampire, Bella was meant for _me_. I smiled sheepishly and replied, "Yes, mother, it is true. I believe it's time that everybody I care about met my soul mate. It's only proper, isn't it?" Without warning, my mother flung her arms around me and pulled me into the most affectionate hug a mother could give her daughter. "Oh, Rose! I'm so delighted to hear this. Please make sure she doesn't eat anything all day because Alice and I want to prepare a wonderful meal just for her. Allow us to decorate the house while you distract her. Will you do this for us, please?" She begged, unaware of how much she caught me off guard with her outburst.

Nodding my head, I heard Emmett make an obnoxious sound that provoked Alice to punch him in the arm. "Aw, come on Alice! I'll behave if I'm given the chance to meet her as well. Hell, I'll bring over my PS3 and Guitar Hero: World Tour so Bella and I can bond. I just want to meet the lucky girl who won Rosalie's love." He said aloud, his usual childish demeanor dissipating. My gaze met his and I immediately began ambling towards him, my hand reaching for his as our fingers locked for a moment. "You don't even have to ask, Em. You're my family too and I would be more than pleased to have you involved in all of this." I say to him as we both quickly hugged and let go. The clock struck midnight and I should have been at Bella's window by now since Charlie had just gone to bed at this time.

It took another ten minutes before I was allowed to leave the house since Carlisle and Jasper spoke to me about making all the necessary precautions before I brought Bella back to the house to meet all of them. They knew it was a last minute decision so I wasn't permitted to come to the house until they were ready to meet my beloved angel. I'm just glad that I was able to leave because I'd been itching to snuggle up next to my human lover. As soon as I arrived in Bella's neighborhood, I once again stalked the shadows where the neighbors couldn't detect me just in case. Even though I was fifty feet away, I could smell my Bella and her scent was unusually powerful tonight than it normally was.

Climbing the tree in front of Bella's window quietly, her tantalizing scent attacked all of my senses as I could practically taste the blood in the air. I felt my eyes blacken at the wonderful taste I had forgotten all about before I realized this was my _girlfriend's_ blood I was lusting after. After the venom had dried up inside my mouth, I opened her window carefully before entering her room excitably. There, in the middle of the darkness, I saw Bella's gorgeous sleeping figure which was exposed since she had kicked her blankets to the floor. _She had given me easier access…_

I sped over to my side of her bed and clambered on quietly so I didn't wake her in an impolite manner. Almost instantaneously, my growing arousal that I had been fighting back all night pushed back with all force now that I lay next to the beautiful girl. I wanted the sexual desires to diminish but my mind was clouded with lust so I couldn't think clearly. All I wanted to do now was physically explore her the way I've been wanting to for awhile now. She was sleeping, I could use this human weakness to my advantage. Normally, the primary decisions I usually made were decent and right, but tonight, I was surrounded by sin and I had to give in.

My eyes raked over her perfect body, and within my chest I felt deep rumbling as I purred in pleasure. One of my hands shot away from me and landed on the nearest thigh, her warm skin sending shivers down _my_ spine, a feeling that used to be foreign to me. My fingers carefully danced up and down the surface of the skin, the teasing feeling causing my own sex to throb uncontrollably. Bella stirred in her sleep and quiet moans escaped her lips, which only elicited more animalistic responses from me.

I felt myself growl but bit back the full force of it as I knew it would have woken up my sleeping lover. Sitting up against the headboard, I swiftly crawled on top of her since she was laying on her back; straddling a female felt so different compared to man because it was far more erotic and pleasant. Her legs were spread wide enough for me to position myself on top of one of her thighs, my neglected core carefully grinding up and down against her. _Oh my god! _Even though I had promised myself to not dare explore any further than I was right now, the tingling sensations that I could feel through the slight friction I was creating turned me on so much. My eyes were beginning to darken at the pungent scent of arousal that was coming from my sleeping human, who must have been a heavy sleeper. I leaned forward, my face now inches from hers and my breasts barely coming into contact with her small chest.

I breathed in heavily and I found myself quivering from taking in such a delicious fragrance that belonged only to my beautiful Swan. Observing her sleeping face for a minute, I could see through the darkness that her cheeks were flushed with my favorite crimson color. She either could feel my actions in her sleep and was enjoying the sexy dream she was convinced of having or she was awake but refused to say anything. Grinning at the latter thought, I bucked my hips forward until my pussy came into contact with hers and immediately, I could feel the wetness of her folds through the fabric. Her breath picking up its pace a bit, I noticed that she gulped and that's when I knew that she was awake. Suppressing the urge to giggle, I used one of my hands to play with the elastic band of her boy shorts before my hand invaded her area, the tip of my fingers tickling the top of her clit.

Bella's abrupt gasp and the fluttering of her eyelids betrayed her feigned act of sleep yet I remained in this position until she gathered the courage to say something first. Being the curious dyke that I was, I decided to cup her fragile, damp mound which caused her to moan a little loudly. Squeezing it gently, I pressed my lips to her ear and smiled into my husky whisper. "You like this you little fucking pervert, don't you?" Failing to disguise offense, she laughed quietly and reached for my wrist before she spoke. "You're quite the sweet talker, aren't you?" Bella replied sarcastically, desperately trying to remove my hand away from her crotch. She knew I had been a little more than sexually frustrated, and I had been expressing myself with her during the nights we've been cuddling all week. This was the farthest I had ever gone and I was surprised that she permitted so much touching since she'd been so prudish and indignant.

I reluctantly pulled my hand away from the treasure I'd been lusting after and plopped myself onto the side of my body as I continue smiling at her. She too shifted onto her side and she used this position to stroke my cold arms affectionately while we stared at each other momentarily. "You don't mind that I like to learn more about you by exploring your body, Bella?" I asked quietly, my eyes poring all the love I had for her and into her gaze. She was still groggy from the lack of sleep, which made me feel a pang of guilt for a second before she replied. "As long as its for educational purposes, I don't mind. You don't want to despoil a virgin before she's ready for the real thing, do you?" Her innocent question made me chuckle. I decided to close the physical distance between us and pulled her closer to me in an amorous hug because this was an intimate conversation we were having; it would only be appropriate to mirror the talk with affectionate actions.

"I'll wait as long as I can for you, Bella. I must warn you, however, there's been so much sexually charged energy between us that I can't help but be aggressive with you. I wonder why that is…" I say to her, pondering all of the possibilities that could explain the phase I was currently going through. Bella closed her eyes and sighed. "I…I think I know the answer to that. I'm just shocked you haven't picked up on it though." She said audibly, causing me to loosen the grip I had on her. _What did she know that I wasn't aware of already? _

"Rosalie, does my menstrual cycle have anything to do with the sexually charged energy you've been feeling?"

----------------------------------------**The Forest:**-------------------------------------------

I needed to hunt. My throat was scorched with thirst and I wanted a break from Bella, who was oddly fascinated with the uncomfortable topic of menstruation. All morning, we've discussed the many different reasons why dead blood cells only attracted female vampires and drove away the ferocious males during that certain time of the month. I told her everything I knew, and it was the truth that I gave her because the book she'd been reading was just a bunch of fucking bullshit. Unfortunately, the truth terrified Bella but she kept asking for more details when she brought the subject up. Anyway, the menstrual cycle is basically an aphrodisiac for already sexually active female vampires. Since humans are our prey, vampires are lulled by the sirens singing within the woman and this creates sexually charged energy to burst into the air and we become intoxicated. Ugh. I'm ashamed to admit this but interested and hungry vampires will use this to their advantage and attempt to lure the unlucky being to have sexual intercourse with them. Once they engage in physical activity, the vampire will fuck the victim senseless until they thrust two fingers so far into them, blood gushes out and the predator drinks them dry…

It's disgusting and I think Bella vomited when she said that she needed to use the restroom really quickly after I mentioned that last bit. For some odd reason, I didn't find the imagery disturbing at all; in fact, I found it really…stimulating. For a moment, I imagined that I was laying on top of Bella, naked and writhing underneath me struggling to free herself from my grasp. In this scene, I had two fingers pumping themselves in and out of Bella's slick folds, her cum dripping onto my digits as I pushed deeper and harder inside of her. Little did Bella know, she was riding an orgasm out until she suddenly feels the dam inside of her break. Greedily, I buried my face into her pussy and lapped up all of the juices that were spewing all over the place, including the blood…

UGH! Get a grip, Rosalie Hale! I would never in my condemned life harm the woman I loved. I had to keep telling myself that she would get over this cycle by the end of the weekend so perhaps it would be best if I could postpone the meeting between Bella and my family. Not only would I become possessed with jealousy at the thought of Alice and Esme mewing over my Bella, but it would be dangerous and irresponsible to expose her to vampires in such a state. I probably should have picked a better date because I know for a fact that both Esme and Alice will refuse to cancel our evening plans. They'd been wanting to meet Bella Swan for awhile now and I couldn't take away such an amazing opportunity from them. I would just have to be careful then, won't I?

I began sniffing the air around me, searching for signs of prey until a familiar reeking stench struck my nostrils. My eyes blackened as I began searching for the source of the offending odor, placing my unpleasant thoughts on the Quileute tribe. One of them surely must have been watching me ever since I began dating Bella. How could I have ever forgotten about the filthy _mongrels _who've been working with the Volturri? The _lycanthropes_ greatly disliked our kind just about as much as we detested them; our rivalry imitating the one between cat and dog. Oh how I particularly disliked one werewolf who lived in this area. I met her many years ago when I was a newborn and she too was barely adjusting to her shape shifting ability. I was in Pennsylvania at the time and I was seeking revenge on the man who took away my innocence which should have properly been given to Bella instead.

The reason I left New York in order to search for him was because he'd gone on a business trip after he'd left me for dead in that alley but Carlisle took this opportunity to teach me new things. He told me that I would taste human blood directly for the first and hopefully last time, which it was might I add. Anyway, I found him visiting a few friends in a cabin up in the heavily forested area of Pennsylvania. Wrath flooded my veins, the scent of his blood causing my throat to burn with anticipation and this was the moment I had to take advantage of now before it was too late. Being the smoker that he was, he decided to take a walk along one of the paths near the cabin alone and at night. Two simple mistakes that he could have easily avoided but I must admit I admired his stupidity at the time. Wasting no time by the time he was far away enough from other people, I leapt off one of the branches of the tall trees I perched myself on and attacked him.

Carlisle didn't want to witness the justice I was about to serve but he told me he'd be waiting for me as soon as I was done. As I ripped my former fiancé's throat off, anger and satisfaction were the only noticeable feelings I felt that evening. The fear in his widened eyes only turned me on as I began tearing off his limbs one by one, my mouth sucking up the blood that had been spilled. It wasn't one of my most proudest moments, but he deserved to die the way he did after he destroyed the humanity I was already beginning to miss again. Ugh. Continuing the story, I was disposing his body parts in a secluded area of the forest when I first saw her, a very large, muscular grey wolf with white streaks. She looked angry and waves of hatred could be felt in the air and I was confused when she dug her sharp canine teeth into my diamond hard skin.

The both of us fought, but in a pathetic manner since I was very feminine and did not know how to defend myself against a pissed off wolf at the time. Why Leah Clearwater was in that forest, especially since she lived in Washington, I would never know but I didn't care.

"Cunt. Oh, where are my manners, isn't it Cullen?" A deep, hoarse voice asked. The familiarity of it was enough to cause a primal growl to escape as a response. I turned my head and found Leah in her human form, leaning against one of the trees as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Was she _my_ personal stalker now? "Clearwater. They forgot to feed the dogs so now you're here to feed on other living things as well?" I asked jokingly, my posture becoming rigid as I was ready to lay on strong blows. She laughed menacingly, predictably, and shook her head as she took a threatening step forward. "Isn't this how we first met, Rosalie? You being the heartless parasite that you were, you killed that innocent man and threw his body parts out there somewhere and pinned the blame on a grizzly bear. Am I expecting to find a mutilated Bella Swan out here as well?" She suggested seriously. _That fucking did it! _

"How dare you assume such an atrocity you dirty mutt!" I screeched, throwing an uppercut against her stomach as the contact sent her flying through the air until she landed roughly on the floor. She whimpered like a dog who had just been kicked but I wasn't in the mood to analyze whether or not this was animal abuse. I ran over to her and grabbed a handful of her hair before slamming her face against the rough edges of the nearest tree. Leah cried out in pain but managed to cease the brutal attack by slipping underneath me and pulling me down to the ground. Only a true werewolf could manage to do this to a vampire. Her veins were popping out angrily as she assaulted my face with her powerful fists. It sounded like she was breaking her knuckles when she punched me hard in the jaw but I knew better than to underestimate their strength.

Mustering all the strength I could, I pushed the bitch off of me and kicked her in the chin, which sent her to the ground again. She was breathing raggedly, her brow furrowed as she stood up straight. Her eyes were also tinted black with rage. "You know the relationship between you and Bella won't last long. The Volturri and the Tribe won't allow it. If you really cared about her, you would stay away." She said, pissing me off to the point I could feel my venom boiling underneath the surface of my skin. "I would never harm Bella Swan, I've…fallen for her. There's no way in hell I would let anything happen to her and I'm not going to let some fucking dog interfere as well. I love her." I replied with full conviction. Leah Clearwater's glare only intensified before she finally relaxed herself. A smug grin broke across her facial features and crossed her arms confidently. "There are better suitors out there who wish to court Bella. Once you grow tired of your human, like all bloodsuckers do, you'll eventually leave her and I along with Jacob and her friends will be there to pick up the pieces. You're a fucking demon, Rosalie, you know you're no good for her." With that said, her form exploded into that of a werewolf and she began running along the edges of the forest where I could no longer see or smell her. Most of her words didn't bother me at all because I knew Bella would only want me. But I couldn't help but notice an underlying tone in her voice when she said that there were other suitors who wanted to court Bella; was she mainly talking about herself even though she was with Jacob? Hopefully, we don't run into each other again or else I'll murder her.

I needed to feed right now; tonight, Bella would meet my family and I had to do my best to impress her in a way she wouldn't be swayed by anybody else who liked her the way I do.

_-------------------------------------**Author's Note**-----------------------------------_

_I sincerely apologize if this chapter was disgusting or offensive, but these were just ideas I wanted to play out. In the next chapter, how will Bella react to meeting the Cullens while she was on her period? Stay tuned until next time!_


	9. Bleeding is a Luxury

**The Untouchable Element**

**Chapter 9: **_Bleeding is a Luxury_

**Rated: M**_(For language, violence, and sexuality)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight nor am I affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The ideas behind this story, however, belong to me._

**Author's Apology: **_I would like to sincerely apologize to all the readers who have been awaiting my return with this story. I was a complete __**dick**__ when I abandoned this story temporarily. I just want to let you know that when I wrote chapter 9 the first time, I did something incredibly stupid that caused me to lose the file along with the rest of my story. I have to admit, I was discouraged and incredibly pissed off, so I gave it a break. After watching the New Moon trailers, I was inspired to re-write this chapter since I have amazing ideas for the sequel and/or a couple of Rosalie/Bella one-shots. Keep in mind, updates will be posted agonizingly slow but rest assured, I will be incredibly detailed with every chapter I post._

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Yes, mom. I understand that perfectly well but it is completely unnecessary for you to remind me how important manners are. I'm not fucking eight years old!" I whined impatiently into the phone, pacing around my room like the floor was on fire. I didn't mean to swear at Renee like that but the way she was talking to me made me feel like I was inferior and I _loathed _feeling like I was in that position. I'm seventeen going on thirty-five; why the hell should I have to be told by my childish mother how to behave in another person's home? Ugh. My anxiety is getting the best of me and unfortunately, I was taking out my frustrations on poor Renee, who was rightfully irritated with my immature responses.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you will not speak to me like that! I just don't want you freaking out since this is the first time you've ever actually dated someone and seriously, I might add. Even though impressing her family is important, just remember that there's a reason you two are together and you don't need approval by anyone else to be with that person." She stated fondly, the tenderness of her voice actually calming me down a bit. She was right. How could anyone possibly contradict such wisdom? Guilt immediately replaced my annoyance with being treated like a child so I hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so sassy with you. I'm just incredibly nervous, you know? I feel so light headed when I'm around her and she makes me feel like I'm the most important person in the world. It's like…I need to know every single thing about her, even if it's the smallest thing."

"Meeting her family is a big stepping stone and it feels so unreal that it's come to this already…I'm just so happy that she's accepted me into her life." I rambled on, my fantasies of impressing every single Cullen present at dinner tonight currently replaying in my mind. I could literally feel my mother smile into the phone as she sighed happily into the mouth piece. "It sounds like you've already met your soul mate, Bella." Oh, just wait until she finds out that my blood sings to a vampire. I'm sure that'll earn her approval even more. As we continued talking about my relationship with Rosalie Hale and my coming out(which she did not hesitate to accept me), I decided that if I didn't hang up the phone soon, I would have passed up the chance to meet the Cullen family.

Glancing at the time, I had about an hour and a half hour left in the evening before the moment of truth came. I grinned and stretched out lazily across my bed as I contemplated which outfit I should wear if I truly wanted to dazzle them all. It never occurred to me until now that I, Bella Swan, never cared about my outward appearance before. The thing is, I never felt pressured to live up to society's ideal standards of beauty so I went along with what I felt comfortable in. Rosalie told me that I possessed natural beauty anyway and that I could draw positive attention with a garbage bag even. We both laughed at her blunt yet sincere comment and at that moment, my heart skipped a beat at the memory. I could feel myself falling for her, but was it too soon to declare such powerful feelings? There was something indescribable about our relationship and it was overwhelming to me at first. But after thinking about the natural and beautiful chemistry that we had, did it matter to me that the rest of the world saw us moving too fast? No. It didn't. Perhaps the idea of falling in love at first sight wasn't so impossible after all.

When I slowly sat up straight up on the edge of my bed, my head was consumed with the thoughts of Rosalie. She wanted me the same way I wanted her and nothing felt more certain than at that moment I realized that I was falling for a vampire. Sure, there were moments where we both flaunted our flaws to the point we pissed one another off, but at the end of the day, we made each other swoon. From our first meeting to this moment, I never really appreciated how wonderful life could be. From here on out, I am determined to make this relationship work no matter what.

----------------------------------------------------------_**One Hour Later**_--------------------------------------------------------------

After I finished curling up the last strand of hair I had left unpunished on my head, I finally felt satisfaction when I looked over my appearance in the mirror. To be honest, never in my life had I ever been so confident in the way I looked. I knew in the back of my mind that everyday wouldn't be a struggle for me to look this good, but on special occasions like tonight, I wanted to feel good about myself. When I gave myself a final once-over, I rummaged through the mirror cabinet and brought out my favorite perfume; _Divine Infinity_. If there were anything to blame for my irresistible scent, I would have to solely blame this specific thing. Rosalie had an excellent nose, which I envied, and once in awhile I'll try and throw her off when I use different shampoos and conditioners, body wash, and perfume. It never works 'cause you know…she's a _vampire_.

She really is fond of _Divine Infinity_, however, since it embraces the sweet, fruity aroma of Mango and Pomegranate combined. I can't tell you how much I enjoy it when she nuzzles her face into my neck, her teeth lightly grazing against my skin as she revels in my presence(her words, not mine). Apparently, my unique scent arouses her and it calls to her, which she cannot resist so she tends to hold me close and sniffs me as if her "property" has been tampered with. I constantly remind her to not do that often since it is a bad habit of hers. When we cuddle, I don't care at all she does that but to do it everyday at certain points of the day, it's exhausting for me. I'm only human, remember? Whenever I'm that close to Rosalie, I always feel faint and I pant as if I'd been running a marathon. I can't explain it well enough but those damn vampire embraces take my breath away. I think they're supposed to since she's the predator and I'm the prey.

My spine tingles excitedly as I think of an interesting sexual role playing game Rosalie and I could play. _Wow, Bella. You're about to meet her family and your mind voluntarily throws itself into the gutter_. Anyway, Rosalie should be stopping by the house at any minute now to pick me up. Turning around in front of the mirror, I make sure there isn't anything incriminating about the outfit I chose to wear. I chose to wear black skinny jeans with an ordinary black leather belt to match, my favorite black and white high heel suede boots complete with a white v-neck top and an open black cardigan sweater. There was very little cleavage but enough to demonstrate that I too could be sexy. Or at least attempt to be.

A big goofy grin broke out across my face as I whispered to myself, "I'm going to knock them dead." I opened the bathroom door and walked straight across into my bedroom, only to find that someone else was occupying the once empty room. "There's only one problem with that theory, baby. We're already dead." The voice may have sounded bitter and tired, but it definitely belonged to my Rose. I yelped in mild surprise but relief instantly flooded me as my eyes connected with Rosalie's black coal eyes. Something constricted in my chest. Didn't she go hunting earlier in order to feed? "Hey. How did it go this afternoon?" I asked nervously but with honest curiosity. There was something unfamiliar in those eyes and it alarmed me to know how intense and possessive that look seemed. When she took a large step forward, I unconsciously took two steps back. Human instinct, perhaps? Though the light in my room was sort of dim, there was something etched across her face that terrified me. What happened to her?

"Oh my god, Rosalie! What happened to you? I'll go--" I was about to say something else until she interrupted me with a ferocious growl. Now I was trembling with fear as my eyes widened at the sight of a pissed off vampire approaching me. She leaned into my ear, her lips teasingly brushing against my cheek. At this point, my heart was thumping so loudly, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. All of a sudden, she placed her hands on my hips and gripped them as she lifted me into the air. I wanted to scream in terror but this was Rosalie. What had gotten into her? She pushed me onto the bed and spread my legs so she could slide up to my face from in between. My legs instinctively wrapped themselves around her waist like a spider but I was too scared to have done anything else.

Rose stared at me as if I were a piece of meat, her facial features softening though the bruises around her chin only darkened. "Bella…" She said quietly, her voice quivering with emotion I could not yet comprehend at that moment. I gulped loudly in response. She brought a hand up to my face and the ice cold skin on warm skin contact sent a powerful electrical current through us. Rosalie shivered and her contentment showed as I could feel the deep rumbles of her chest come out as pleasant purring. Out of either sheer stupidity or affection, I brought my hand up to her hair and tucked a loose blond strand behind her ear. She quickly snapped out of her fierce daze and looked at me again with slight possessiveness. "I love you, please know that. You are mine to claim and mark, and your body is a wonderland that only I can explore. Please! Just please say you belong to me and only me!."

Rosalie's vulnerability once again shocked me. Whatever event occurred this afternoon, it must have scared her and she must have felt like this…love was fragile. Like it could be easily broken. I bit my tongue as questions about whatever incident she was involved in threatened to spill out but I quickly changed the subject towards the present one. "Rosalie Hale…I belong to you and only you." I whispered, mustering up all the love I felt for her to be laced into the words I just said to her. Without warning, she pressed her cold yet soft and full lips against my own and we shared a passionate kiss that seemed to be perfect for our special moment. I parted my lips to gasp for air but her tongue took that as an invitation to invade my mouth, which felt extremely good by the way. As our tongues battled for dominance, our kissing became more frequent and deeper. The way she kissed me turned me on, though tonight I should have been preserving myself in order to arrive at her home appropriately.

As if she could read my mind, Rosalie slowly pulled away gently, placing one last kiss with lingering aftereffects that included a foggy mind. My eyes were closed but I could still feel her gaze penetrating through my lids, and her sultry voice broke the silence. "I…I am so sorry Bella for being so irresponsible. It's just that something terrible happened this afternoon and I became angry at the situation. My intention didn't include scaring you…I'm sorry! Please forgive me?" She desperately asked as I placed my hands in hers. "Rose, you can tell me anything. And there is nothing to forgive as long as you promise to tell me what happened today." I assured her, my eyes averting from the darkened bruise on her perfect marble skin. The beautiful blond merely sighed, an action she deemed as useless, and nodded. "I promise to disclose my story to you, Bella, but after we've had dinner with my family. We all want to talk about what happened." She told me and with that, she stood us up from the bed and we proceeded to leave the house in awkward silence. Were all relationships supposed to be this complicated?

----------------------------------------------------_**The Cullen Residence**_---------------------------------------------------------

Upon arrival to Rosalie's luxurious home, I felt a sudden anxiety attack overcome me. Rosalie and I waited in her car for just a few moments as she attempted to relax me. To be perfectly honest, I was intimidated by my girlfriend's rich background and I could only think of how unworthy I was to even know someone like her. I wonder how she could put up with my insecure bullshit, honestly. Despite her protests, I act like a spoiled puppy and rely on her for re-assurance that I'm perfectly fine. _How pathetic, Bella! _It's time for me to grow a pair and actually act confident for once because Rosalie didn't need to deal with this immaturity any longer.

"Okay, Rosalie. I apologize for behaving like such a douche," At this comment, she actually chuckled. "But I think I'm ready to meet your family now." I say to her with very little hesitation in my voice. I can do this. It's not like I'll make a complete ass of myself because fate doesn't hate me that much, now does it? If it did, I properly wouldn't be with Rosalie. I could have probably ended up with Jessica if the Cullens didn't capture my interest. It's incredibly sad how true that is if Rosalie and I never met. The golden-eyed vampire smiled and stepped out of the vehicle and quickly made it over to the passenger side to politely hold the door for me. "Thank you, kind sir." I joked, watching her hold out her hand as if she were expecting a tip. I was about to slap her hand in amusement but she caught my wrist and pulled me into a loving embrace.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, Bella. My family had been wanting to meet you for quite some time since I've been fussing over you for awhile." She told me quietly, her lips pressing against my ear as her finger lazily traced a trail from my jaw line to my lips. When we pulled away, we gazed into each other's eyes like star-crossed lovers and my stomach flipped at such a beautiful sight. Rosalie grabbed my hand and held it tightly but comfortably and led me all the way to her garage. To say her home was gorgeous was simply an understatement. Everything about her house was outstanding and impressively decorated, even the garage. When we walked inside, it looked like the convertible was not their only vehicle to drool over. Aside from the familiar and shiny silver Volvo that belonged to Edward, there was a beautiful Jeep Wrangler parked next to an incredibly sexy yellow Porsche.

"None of these cars are quite as ostentatious as we would have liked, but we do love our cars very much." Rosalie whispered into my ear as we continued walking towards the door beyond the garage. What the hell was she talking about? Is she saying that they could do better than these? My god, what have I gotten myself into? Ignoring her joke, I swallowed the leftover insecurity I had left and confidently strode into the living room as Rosalie continued holding the door open for me. Quietly, I felt myself not enter a family home but instead, I walked into what some people would consider "heaven". Looking all around me, I felt the wealth and success that would surround these vampires for eternity. I didn't really have the time to observe my surroundings as I thought I distinctly heard the sound of bells chiming in the background. To my surprise, it was laughter I heard and it came from the tiny pixie dancer known as Alice Cullen. Jesus, did I just refer her to a tiny pixie dancer?

Alice Cullen was beautiful, there was no doubting that. Ever. What she lacked in height, she made up for in personality as I can already tell. As she approached me, I couldn't help but notice that her eyes changed from a golden hue to coal black the more she "danced" towards me. I'm really not exaggerating, her movements were so graceful, you couldn't mistake her movements for walking, which was a dull description of what I perceived her to be doing. "Isabella Swan, it's so good to finally meet you. I was about to drag you out of that awful car and greet you myself if it weren't for my personal restraint." She practically crooned into my ears as she placed a kiss on either side of my cheeks. She stiffened, I could tell, but she quickly shook herself out of the temporary daze and held my hand. At least she tried to but Rosalie was at my side in an instant.

"Alice…I warned you. Now go gather the rest of the family. I'm sure Bella is aching to meet everybody else, not just you." Rosalie hissed rather rudely, provoking a glare from the seemingly harmless Alice. Her scowl formed into a smile all of a sudden and she looked right back at me. "Oh, we'll play later, Bella-Bear. We have so much catching up to do!" With that, she danced away from us and I could only look at Rosalie with confusion clearly written on my face. "There's something about all of us that you should know Bella, but you'll find that all out tonight after dinner. I promise, baby." She replied, answering my unasked question and kissing me briefly on the lips before we were interrupted by someone's booming voice.

"Well if it isn't the most talked about couple in school and at home!" A big, burly man declared aloud. Emmett McCarty, as he introduced himself as, was tall and incredibly built. His pale ice cold skin could not hide the muscles underneath his immortal skin and it was rather threatening to be around him. His smile, however, persuaded me to feel otherwise and it was suddenly safe to talk directly to him. "Don't believe the rumors, kid. Rose is just a friend I swear!" I joked, Rosalie quietly laughing along with Emmett and I. He grinned mischievously and winked at me. "She's a keeper, honey. Say, how would you like to play some Guitar Hero? If I win, you totally have to make out with Rosalie for five minutes." At this point, my face flushed red and Emmett's eyes widened but before anything else could happen, Rosalie slapped his arm and pushed him as far away as she could but he hardly budged, even with her strength.

"She's not interested in arousing _you_, Em. Besides, she's not much of a gamer anyway. Or are you, Bella?" Rosalie carefully asked with an eyebrow raised. Emmett and I were staring at each other like competitors ready to kick each other's teeth out. Of course I loved to play video games. Just because I was female didn't mean I couldn't appreciate or understand how game consoles worked. I smirked at the thought and decided to lie, "No, I don't play much but I could definitely learn. What is Guitar Hero anyway?" I asked innocently, my peripheral vision catching sight of Alice descending down the stairs with Carlisle, Jasper, and a woman who must have been Carlisle's wife. Holy shit. Were all vampires this _hot_? Err- I mean- attractive?

"It's something you really shouldn't get involved with, dear. At least not with Emmett. He takes the game way too seriously." The woman replied with a knowing look in her eye. I hesitated to reply because I was never used to being surrounded by perfection before. Instead of saying 'Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can take him on.' like I planned, I awkwardly blurted out, "Wow, you're gorgeous!" Blood embraced my cheeks again and I stuttered afterwards. The woman tilted her head and smiled kindly, her eyes a devastatingly dark red color. While everyone else in the room laughed, Rosalie cautiously stepped in front of me and acknowledged that we had yet to properly introduce. "Thank you for your kind words, hon, but I believe you radiate beauty yourself. You may call me Esme. It is such an honor to finally meet you, Bella." She told me, my spirits lifting up a bit when she dazzled me with that famous Cullen charm.

After everyone introduced themselves to me, I found out that Jasper was the most reluctant to get to know me better since, as Emmett lovingly said it, was the least controlled vampire in the family. Carlisle was as polite to me when we first met at the hospital and he was just an endearing man. After we all sat in the living room to talk, I noticed that someone was missing tonight. "Where's Edward?" I asked during a very quiet moment in the evening. Alice perked up and spoke, "He's gone to Denali to visit his lover, Tanya. He wanted to bring her here and introduce her to you but she…dislikes humans. I'm sorry, Bella." I wasn't discouraged, however, so I just nodded in understanding. "I admire him, he seems like a gentleman. After that piece he composed for Rosalie and I, I felt a great deal of respect towards him." I said genuinely, fondly recalling my first date with Rose. Scoffing, my girlfriend and Alice stood up all at the same time as if they were expecting something to happen.

"Esme, we better prepare our guest for dinner. She's quite famished if I do say so myself." Alice chirped, her smile growing wider by the second. I stood up from the comfortable leather couch and shook my head politely, "No, that's not necessary. I can wait awhile if you-" I was cut off as my stomach decided to rudely interrupt. It growled with a powerful force, letting everyone around me know that it was angry at me for neglecting it. At this point, I felt my heart drop to the floor, the insides of my chest frozen with embarrassment as I tried to think of an excuse to leave. "Leave your body, Bella. Just leave your body." I whispered with a cracked voice. I thought that out loud and even though it was a whisper, every vampire in the room heard. Goddamn it. So much for fate not hating me.

Emmett's laughter broke the silence and Alice chuckled but politely at least. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie only had wide smiles painted on their faces while Jasper struggled not to laugh, but it looked like he was concentrating on something else. Instead of fierce humiliation, I felt waves of calm and happiness take control. "You're so cute when you blush, Bella-Bear. Come, sit between Rosalie and I. We have slaved all day in the kitchen just for you." Alice said, now dragging me out of the living room. "Just so you know, we never cook because there's no need for it. But now that you've joined our family, we can only hope you come over more often so we can cook for you. It's quite fun to be honest." Esme's voice broke in before she disappeared into the other room. Still utterly perplexed by my change of emotions, I sat down next to both Alice and Rosalie comfortably, trying to think of something clever to say. It wasn't until Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett walked out of the kitchen carrying plates of food that I realized I didn't need to say anything; conversation would come later after I ate.

----------------------------------------------------------**After Dinner**----------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. After going through a three-course meal, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I nearly cleaned off all the food the Cullens offered me. They stared at me curiously as I ate, and I absent-mindedly asked them why they didn't eat food. Of course, Rosalie reminded me that human food tasted like nothing to them so there was no point in trying. Alice and Jasper did attempt to eat a little of what they cooked but decided that playing with their food was a better option. _Were they ever missing out. _"Bella, you didn't eat your food. No, not at all. You _inhaled _it." Emmett joked as I playfully tossed him an annoyed look before we burst out laughing together. It was amazing how comfortable I felt with the Cullens. It felt like I mattered to all of them even though there were a lot of barriers to break through.

Rosalie talked as I continued to eat my way through dessert, and I learned a lot about their family and how they all ran into each other. She also included the gifts each of her siblings possessed when they were turned into vampires. I was shocked to say the least and I actually put my fork and spoon down just to listen to the incredible tales she and her family told me. Alice was apparently a gifted visionary, a future-seer if you will. She was born with this ability as a human but she didn't comment much on her human years since she didn't remember them at all. Jasper was a soldier from the south, which explained his rigid posture, and had the ability to manipulate emotions. _Hm, no wonder I didn't feel like shit after my "Bella" moment. _Carlisle had control over his animalistic nature and it made him a damn good doctor since it was his passion. Esme, regardless of who you were and what you were, loved everybody equally and I respected compassionate people since in the real world, not many were like that unfortunately. Edward, was a mind reader, and everybody scowled at that fact. I wasn't surprised since there was no privacy for you, even in your own head.

Rosalie said, "Bella, for some reason, he cannot read your mind. It's as if you were built with a shield over your mind." I smiled at that, grateful that nobody could invade my mind without permission. I nudged her, eager to learn what kind of ability she had. I could see that her tongue was pressed to her cheek, refusing to open up. She eventually stared at me with these incredibly sad eyes that caused me to wrap my arms around her neck. "I…I'm nothing. In my human life, I was vain and selfish. So when I was turned into this creature, I only brought tenacity into this new life. I have nothing to offer." I begged to differ. She was something special and when the other Cullens were about to contradict her, I firmly placed my hands on her shoulders and said, "Don't say that, Rosalie. You are something special and you do have a lot to offer. You are just too damn stubborn to see that. I…love everything about you. Doesn't that count as something for you?" I love you. Those were the words that wanted to come out but I _pussied _out. Why, Bella?!

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" Jasper's concerned voice asked, turning all of attention on her. It was an interesting sight to see Alice the way she was. It was also very terrifying because her golden eyes had been glazed over and she was staring straight into space. Was she having a…vision? "Rosalie, get Bella out of here." Alice stated, her carefree and happy-go-lucky personality completely gone. She looked completely menacing, and her face contorted into that of fury. Carlisle and Esme immediately stood up from where they sat and Emmett followed suit. "I think it's too late, Ali. I can smell them. They're here." Rosalie said through gritted teeth. All of a sudden, the pleasant atmosphere I found myself enjoying quickly transformed into something quite uncomfortable.

"What's going on? Can someone please explain what's happening?" I asked nervously, my fingers clutching at Rosalie's blouse. Then, out of nowhere, I heard something. It came from outside. It was a loud shriek that turned into a miserable yet enraged howl. It got louder and it sounded like it was approaching the Cullen residence at a quick. Oh my god. What the fuck was that? Rosalie immediately embraced me before she picked me up, tightly holding my body against hers. "Bella, I want you to close your eyes. You're not going to like this at all." She warned, anger and fear twisted within her tone. Before I could do what I was told, Rosalie just started running. We barely made it outside when I heard the trees from the forest break and fall down. Something was coming this way and it was destroying the trees as if they were dominoes.

I screamed as I saw something gray and white stalk past us. It was gigantic and it was quick but I couldn't make out what it could be. The Cullens surrounded both Rosalie and I and my heart was pumping. This was wrong. This was not how it should be and their disappointment was evident on their faces as well. Suddenly, I heard growling that did not belong to _my Rosalie_ since it was far more fierce and animalistic. Another large brown creature appeared and it was chasing after us. Fucking A'. Was I truly a magnet for trouble?

There were more of them as the large wolfish creature stopped in its tracks, just a few feet away from us. The russet-colored wolf howled once more when it looked at me and I swore I felt the hair on the back of Rosalie's neck stand up. Wait…these were wolves…was it possible that…lycans actually existed too? Shit. Anything was possible. I was dating a vampire wasn't I?

My thoughts were interrupted when the large grey and white wolf jumped beside the russet wolf who must have been her partner. It glared at the Cullens with intense hatred that could be felt in the air and at this point, I was beginning to hyperventilate. Something bad was going to happen. "You'll break the treaty if you do anything rash, you filthy mutt. We have a human present if you must know. I doubt you'd want to reveal yourselves to her." Rosalie snarled, letting me go and thrusting me into the arms of Alice. The grey wolf only growled in response and glanced my way, its light brown eyes nearly softening when they met mine. "You have no right to look at her that way, Clearwater! You want to finish what we started earlier then so be it. But not in front of Bella!" She screeched, inching towards the stubborn wolf.

_Clearwater. _That name sounded so familiar. Why was my heart beginning to ache? "Come on, Bella. I'll take you home. This is no longer safe for you." Alice whispered into my ear and I grudgingly agreed. This was too chaotic and dangerous for me to handle. I didn't want Rosalie to get hurt but I couldn't deal with violence either. What was I to do? My internal question was answered when the russet colored wolf strode towards the garage, as if preventing us from going anywhere. My heart was wrenching with pain by now. The way it looked at me seemed familiar too, and it terrified me.

I turned my head and found both Emmett and Rosalie attacking the wolves that invaded their territory. My eyes looked up to the sky and I pleaded with a God I didn't believe in and begged him to take me away. This was way too fucking much. I couldn't believe this was happening. But it was and I was in the middle of a war I didn't even know was coming. The lycanthropes shrieked in pain but continued fighting back against Emmett's powerful fists pounding them. Alice wrapped her slender arms around my waist and whisked me away towards safety. We barely made it to the entrance of the woods when a wolf attacked Alice. Poor Alice! She screamed and released me from her grip as I saw the image of Alice being thrown like a rag doll. Oh my God. "NO! ALICE! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!" I yelled dramatically as I ran towards her, but the little vampire got up as if nothing traumatic just happened. The black wolf growled at me and attempted to lunge at me when Alice tackled it to the ground. What did it want with me?

"Bella, just run away and get out of here as fast you can. They don't want to harm you, "Alice said as she struggled to keep the wolf in its place, "but they want to take you away from us. They think we're going to have you for dinner!" With those last words, I didn't hesitate to just start booking it. I knew the Cullens didn't want to harm me but the wolves were definitely in the wrong for assuming such a terrible thing. In the background as the wind whipped my face and hair away, I heard a deep yet feminine voice call out, "Bella! Come with me!" My instincts told me to ignore it and so I did as I kept running towards the path that led out of the Cullen's property. That voice. I only heard it once before and it was the night I went to that bookstore. I didn't want to think about it. My ears were ringing as the sounds of painful howls and hissing reached me and my eyes began to water.

Without warning, something flew behind me and it took me to the ground with them. I screamed and begged them to get off but they didn't. I was on my stomach, panting for air, and I tried to get up on all fours but I was pressed into the ground. Two thick, tanned arms grabbed my hair and forcefully turned me around as I grunted in agony. Never in my life had I ever felt so scared. My eyes were shut tight but the voice…I had to see who it belonged to. You've got to be fucking kidding me. Staring directly into my eyes was a girl with short, cropped black hair. She had dark, brown eyes and her brows were furrowed as her muzzle was beginning to diminish. _Her muzzle!? _I looked towards her muscular legs and found grey and white fur were also starting to disappear. Crap. Leah Clearwater was a fucking werewolf.

It felt like eternity before she started to say something but either I didn't hear correctly or she was serious when she said it, I felt my heart paralyze with fear, anger, and hatred. Her full, thick lips smirked as her eyes gleamed again with what I thought was admiration. No. It was hunger. "Mine. You belong to me." She whispered with lust strongly hinted in the way she spoke. Fuck you. I belong to Rosalie. I squirmed as I tried to push her off me but she was too strong. "She doesn't love you, Bella. Later in time, you'll find that bleeding is a luxury but only because you're human. You don't want to be like them, do you?" She asked, her face leaning towards me. _Rapist. Bitch. Cunt. _Words that couldn't escape my lips. All of a sudden, I heard _Jacob Black's _familiar voice, screeching angrily and in pain. "I CAN'T STOP HER! LEAH'S IN THE MIDDLE OF IMPRINTING!" What the fuck?

Before anything else could be said or done, a white pale figure slammed into Leah's naked body and the girl cried out hatefully. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH WHAT ISN'T YOURS, DOG! BELLA'S MINE. IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW, I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Rosalie hollered, her body trembling with what I assumed was hatred and fear. She then looked down at me, and my breath was taken away. Her face was covered with black blood and bruises. My heart was breaking at the sight and I wanted to comfort her, but I was drained. My lover knelt over me and embraced me lovingly and gently, whispering as she sobbed dryly. If she could cry, she would be but I could tell there was sadness affecting her greatly.

Suddenly, eternal darkness surrounded me and the world was fading around me. All I could remember feeling was love for Rosalie and hatred towards Leah Clearwater. My world would no longer be the same, I'm afraid. As I drifted to sleep, I could feel the comforting presence of the Cullens before I completely blacked out.

**Author's Note: **_So there was chapter 9. I am so sorry that it took me this long to re-post it but after reading it over again, it was definitely better written this time around. I'll be working on the next chapter this weekend if I'm not busy. As for my Harry Potter story, that's a complete failure. It turns out I'm too homo to write in a hetero's point of view. Even though other people can do it(and better, I might add), I can't. I guess I'm stuck with Twilight for now. lol_


	10. Hide and Seek

The Untouchable Element

**Chapter 10: **_Hide and Seek_

**Rated: M**_(For Language, Violence, and Sexuality)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight nor am I affiliated with Stephanie Meyer. The ideas behind this story, however, belong to me._

**A/N**: _I know you all probably have some questions about the previous chapter, but do not get impatient with me as I will answer as much as I can in this one since it is indeed in Leah's point of view. Thank you to all the loyal readers who gave this story a second chance and for not giving up. You all are amazing! Just so you all know, Leah is an asshole but I actually kind of like her this way. There are very few Rosalie/Bella moments but I really wanted to delve into the mind of Leah first._

**Leah's Point of View: **

I was completely worn out. Parts of my body ached severely to the point I couldn't move without crying in pain. Nothing could compare to the horrible anguish I felt in my heart, however. Images of a certain pale skinned brunette with beautiful brown eyes intoxicated me and I was already drowning in unrequited love. Last night, I had ruined everything but I thought provoking the Cullens would scare Bella into seeing the true sinful bloodsuckers that they were. Never in my entire existence would I have found my soul mate in someone I barely knew. She was Jacob's friend, and that was enough for me to go out of my way and protect her. Along the way, though, I never expected to break my best friend's heart and fall for the girl that we were so eager to watch over.

It all started the first night I met her. I was working for one of our pack mates, Paul, since he had called in sick though I knew that was complete bullshit. When Jacob dropped by, he revealed that Paul was out desperately seeking a girl to imprint on. I remembered laughing so hard, I spewed coffee through my nose which burned like hell. Who would have thought that dickhead Paul would miss work just to go on a dating spree? I have to admit, mating season is definitely difficult for the lonesome werewolves in our pack. Anyway, after a quick kissing session with Jacob, he decided to check out some of the books we had in stock and I resumed to doing nothing since we hardly get anybody coming in around this time of night.

When those bells finally rung, it was fate sweeping in through the store telling me that I was meant to meet this girl tonight. When I looked up from reading an uninteresting book, I caught her wonderful scent and I felt my heart tug a little. That's when Jacob stood up. He could feel my senses heightening because of her presence and I could feel a little jealously along with pleasant surprise when he saw his friend Bella walk into the store. He quickly glanced over my way and I had already set my book down, my intentions of molesting that mysterious _Bella _overwhelming him. He half-heartedly smiled and went on his way to socialize with his friend. From a distance, my heart was longing for interaction with Bella though I could hear Jacob's thoughts trying to prevent me from doing so. Prick.

I carefully walked towards them, and couldn't help but hear the interesting conversation they were having about the Cullens. Of course, Rosalie Hale had taken a special interest in Bella and that's when hatred began seething within me, distracting me from my attraction to Bella. After we had given her a warning and gave her some books to check out so she knew we weren't bullshitting, I damned near had a heart attack. Jacob quickly closed the store for me and took me to the backroom, trying to explain the situation to me. A fucking pup was trying to tell me how to handle being a werewolf? Pft! I knew what was happening and I didn't need my best friend telling me what was going on. I just…I just was thankful I didn't complete the process at that moment or else the store would have been a mess.

That's right. I knew I was imprinting on Bella, but because of the distractions of me focusing all my hatred on Rosalie and Jacob's breaking heart, I couldn't finish it but it was too late for me to take it all back. She had already been in my heart but I had to look her straight in the eyes and make physical contact to truly call her mine. Even if I do have a little competition, Rosalie has nothing on me. I would have gotten to Bella sooner but the fucking leech had gotten impatient and made it to Bella's bedroom before I even had my chance. It angered me because I was sharing my soul mate with somebody else.

It was pitiful because it seemed like some of the other pack members were already happy with their soul mates. Jacob and I were together out of boredom, but it still hurt us like hell to part the way we did. It was just too bad that you couldn't imprint on another werewolf because I'm pretty sure he would have been mine. Not that I mind imprinting on Bella because damn, she was beautiful. Shyness would be a turn off for others but for a dominant werewolf like me, it turns me on. A lot. When she blushed the first time I saw it, I fell in love with the submissiveness she could potentially show me. It's just too bad she wanted the leech instead of me. I felt the detestation when I completed the process and it was excruciating.

After kicking the shit out of Rosalie's ass, I was quickly losing my stamina and strength because the object of my affection was nearby. Her family wasn't making it any easier for me to access Bella because that little cunt Alice swept her away and the curly haired pretty boy had gotten to me before I ran after them. Quil was the one who had pulled Alice away from my Bella and I only had a few moments to knock out Rosalie so I could finish my imprinting. All these false claims of Rosalie loving a human being were pissing me off so I had to show her that Bella belonged to somebody who wouldn't ever think of her as food. When Rosalie and her sidekick ran at me, I took this opportunity to jump over them and head butted the hell out of that Whitlock fellow. Of course, this came at a price when Rosalie started strangling me but I shook her off and placed all my weight into the kick I delivered right onto her ugly little face.

That did the trick, and it was ironic because at that same moment, I could hear Bella running away from the scene. My heart plummeted because this must have seemed awful to her. Little does she know that werewolves are the good guys in this. "Bella! Come with me!" I called out after her as I began the chase. I was slowly transforming back into my human form and it was draining a lot of energy I no longer had. So I did the one thing I was desperate to do in order to keep her running away from me; tackle the prey. When I had her squirming underneath me, I had already become aroused and it was driving me insane that she was grinding her firm ass directly underneath my bare…you know what.

There was no doubt that she was incredibly angry with me when I pulled her hair and forced her to face me. The hatred only made that moment only so much more sexier. The eye contact….I can't describe how masochistic I felt when the pain burned longingly inside of me but at the same time, touching my soul mate soothed everything away as I could feel our souls interconnect. It was the most magnificent experience of my life and I didn't want our moment to cease so I attempted to put her at ease by caressing the words coming out of my mouth. "Mine. You belong to me." I whispered in a haze of lust, my mound grinding against her thigh. My juices soaked onto her jeans and she didn't realize it, but I had officially marked my territory. No, not the jeans, but Bella. The strings of my own heart were strumming erratically as they intertwined with Bella's resistant stem that led to her heart.

I wanted to say something meaningful but for fuck's sake, I was suddenly horny after fighting off vampires and finally claiming my soul mate. "She doesn't love you, Bella. Later in time, you'll find that bleeding is a luxury but only because you're human. You don't want to be like them, do you?" I ask regretfully, curiosity reaching its peak the closer I inched my face towards her. I needed those lips to be pressed up against mine. I was denied that request as I felt Rosalie slam her body against mine. It hurt like a mother fucker because I was nude and completely drained of all energy. Curse that pathetic bloodsucker. I lay on the ground momentarily, listening to the death threat Rosalie was screaming into the air before returning her attention to Bella, who was about faint. Fuck. At that exact moment, I needed Jacob. I couldn't stand to be near the vampires when they're pretending to be sickeningly sweet towards their victims. Luckily for me, Jacob, who was also worn down from battle, had gathered enough strength to pick me up and just run. We didn't dare look back at the mess we've created. Billy, Sue, and Sam were going to be really pissed. All we intended to do was protect a human being from those parasites. For now, I trust that she is safe and our connection to Charlie will make sure that Bella will always be alive and thriving.

Perhaps, whenever Bella is feeling better, I'll approach her with Jacob and we'll talk about what happened. She was caught in the middle of a bitter rivalry between vampires and lycanthropes and it wasn't her fault. Something like this was bound to happen and I had a feeling that it was just going to get worse. Especially when my soul mate was in love with an abomination. The only way to break this bond is if I were to die or Rosalie left Bella. I will silently hope that the former will never happen as it will kill Bella from the inside. Even though the contempt was still lingering in the air, it'll disappear eventually and she'll be the one coming around to me, to whom she truly belongs to. My lips twitched, a smirk twisting my features from that of an exhausted warrior to a hopeless puppy in love. I will go to many great lengths in making Bella mine, even if it meant slaughtering Rosalie Hale and whoever else stood in my way.

They could play hide and seek all they want but I'll find them, and take them out. They're not supposed to exist anyway…

---------------------------------------------------_**Rosalie's Point of View**_-------------------------------------------------

I was infuriated. I was weakened. I was also thirsty, but it certainly didn't help that I was also intoxicated by the sweet scent that could only belong to Bella as I lay next to her in bed. After the events of last night, Bella had blacked out and I embraced her tightly in my arms as I watched the filthy _dogs_ retreat back to their reservation. How dare they oppose us in our own territory. How dare they assume that my family's intentions included drinking her blood! Most importantly, how dare that promiscuous mutt _imprint_ on my Isabella! My nostrils flared at the unpleasant thought of sharing my beautiful swan. I felt a twinge of jealousy course through my blackened veins as my mind began to immerse itself into obsessive thoughts of murdering that disgusting shape-shifter who had the fucking audacity to mark her territory!

No…Bella did not belong to her! My eyelids fluttered instantly, my lips quivering, and my body trembling. Rage that could not be manipulated by even Jasper's ability was building up within the confinement of this hollow vessel. I was headed down a path that was far too dangerous to explore yet I was teetering on the edge of insanity. _Leah Clearwater _had finally crossed the lines. Though she technically did not break the treaty, she still acted poorly on her tribe's behalf. It satisfied me that only she would be paying the ultimate price by my hands alone. She clearly did not deserve to live as she had been abusing her authority as a peace keeper in this small fucking town. Of all the people in the world, the many options she had to choose from, she imprinted on the human being I fell in love with. Isabella Swan.

This rivalry between Leah and I started that night in the forest when I rightfully took the life of that monster. She witnessed something she clearly misunderstood. Her awful smell confused me because I couldn't comprehend what she was. It was an unpleasant mixture of humanity, garbage, and wet dog to put it delicately. My newfound instincts begged me to track her and destroy the offensive creature, but Carlisle had gotten to me before my feelings did. For nearly a century, I hadn't smelt anything like that again until I moved to Forks a couple of years ago. It was excruciating to know that I had never forgotten that smell and when I informed Carlisle of this, he already knew. The Quilette tribe inhabited this area and for years, the wolves had been preserving their way of life until the "Cold Ones" once again interrupted the peace.

Though the Tribe didn't fully grasp the idea that we were vegetarian vampires, they respected Carlisle enough to allow us to live in Forks but not without a deal first. It was Leah who stepped up and spoke, her spiteful words directed at me mostly. The treaty was her idea, her eyes never leaving mine as she described in detail how we were to never interact with a human being with the intentions of killing him/her. At this, I scoffed and I had already begun salivating with venom as my desperation for a fight urged me on to jump her. She growled at me and immediately lunged before she could finish reading off the terms of our mutual contract. I did not wish to waste the advantage I had over her so I too responded bitterly. But before we could harm one another, I was held back by Emmett and Jasper's emotive manipulation. One of the dogs also restrained Leah and at that moment, our eyes connected and it felt like lightning had struck us both at the same time.

The loathing we harbored for one another screamed in each other's eyes yet we were required to not act upon it. An unhealthy competition had formed at that very second. Everything she could do, I could definitely do better. Hell, if we hadn't been held back by our families, we would have killed each other right then and there. It was unspoken rivalry that was designed in life and because the both of us were unnatural creatures of God, we were allowed to become enemies without question. The shape-shifting lycanthropes despised vampires, and the vampires despised the little shit holes in return. That's how it was. It couldn't be explained properly but it was there and we both felt it. In present time, however, the tribe violated our territory and the animosity only increased when she claimed Bella. Leah Clearwater had complicated everything and disrupted the relationship between Bella and I in the process. Fucking bitch.

I shifted my body to a position where I was least comfortable, and that was on my back. Bella had been sleeping for quite some time and we had to call Charlie, letting him know that she was spending the night with us since she was exhausted. Of course he didn't trust me and my intentions, but Esme reassured him that everything would be alright and she would be taken care of. Which was true. Everybody, including Emmett, participated in ensuring the safety of my distressed lover. She slept on my bed, obviously, and I never left her alone. Alice stayed with us for a little while as well so she could comfort me, eventually placating me with her kind, soothing words. She cared for Bella a lot, and her friendship meant everything to my dear sister.

Tilting my head to the side, my eyes swept over the sleeping beauty beside me. Her warm soul inviting me to cuddle her once more though I had to attend to other things at the moment. I slowly sat up against my headboard, my eyes never leaving Bella's form. Her chest was slowly rising and her breathing had finally smoothed over; this let me know that she had finally calmed down during her sleep. I leaned over her face and planted a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips before I reluctantly pulled away from her. The wolves were going to have to pay for the damage they've inflicted upon my human girlfriend. Ugh! I desperately needed to vent and control this bloodlust that's quickly eating me alive. All I know was that in the next few hours, the unlucky animals who had the misfortune of crossing my path will undoubtedly feel my uncontrollable fury.

As I approached my door, I looked back and found Bella so completely mesmerizing as she slept peacefully. I swore to myself that she will be avenged after this wrong doing that had been done to her unknowingly. I quietly exited my bedroom and slowly walked down the stairs with a blank facial expression. Now that I was freed from Bella's alluring scent, I was too pissed off and thirsty to really think about anything else. Just as I headed towards the kitchen, I heard Edward's familiar piano playing fill the entire house with enigmatic energy. He was home. I must have been so absorbed with Bella's safety that I didn't notice Edward's homecoming. Alice was standing besides Jasper as they whispered the entire story of what happened last night to my temperamental brother.

Of everybody in the house, aside from Carlisle and Esme, Edward was the most sympathetic towards human beings. He, unlike me, didn't find their blood very tempting which was both a good and bad thing. It was good for obvious reasons but very bad now that he had befriended Bella Swan. He was incredibly passionate as I was in protecting the fragile human girl. His fingers never stopped stroking the keys as I cautiously walked towards him. As I suspected, the boy with unruly bronze hair was upset. He spared me an angry glance but his lips never parted since there was no need to really exchange words with him. "Alice, " I said in almost a hushed whisper, "please accompany Bella until she wakes up from her slumber. I need to have a few words with Edward before I hunt."

She merely looked at me and nodded before dragging Jasper along with her up to my bedroom. Meanwhile, I replayed all of last night's events in my head and my emotions were conveyed over to him almost instantly. He abruptly ceased playing Bella's Lullaby and his coal black eyes radiated the same rage I had felt earlier this morning. '_Edward, I'm very tempted to break the treaty and murder that insignificant mutt but I know I'll ruin our lives if I do so. Please, help me._' I pleaded silently, my arms hugging my chest tightly as something began to constrict inside. I wasn't used to revealing so much weakness to him, especially since he would tease me if I ever broke out of my facade.

"You have every right to be angry, Rosalie, and I am too but mostly at myself for not being there for you when you needed me most. I know Bella means the world to you, but we cannot place her in any danger or else we'll have to leave. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" He asked through gritted teeth. I could tell he was about to lose his patience but not with me. He was avoiding the part about me wanting to tear Leah apart limb from limb. Perhaps he wanted to do the same? Edward ran his fingers through his hair and sighed as if he were still human. "Killing her would bring the most utmost satisfaction in our lives, Rose. But because she imprinted on Bella, it'll be impossible now to cause that dog any harm. A fraction of Bella's heart belongs to her as well."

If my useless heart could still beat, it would have completely broke down at the horrible news. It only brought me a great deal of emotional pain knowing that if anything happened to Leah, something bad could happen to Bella as well. It was a cruel game she was playing and poor Bella was being used by the She-Devil herself. We all knew just a little bit of what happens when a wolf imprints on their partner, but only just. I couldn't stand this any longer. Bella was rightfully mine and Leah was violating the girl's right to make her own choices. The immeasurable amount of fear mixed with agonizing anger exploded right out of me before I could contain myself.

"EDWARD! I NEED YOU TO TELL ME ONE THING, PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW…" I began shouting unwillingly at him, my screams shaking the entire foundation of the house. In order for me to calm myself, I remembered pressing my lips against Bella's for the very first time. It was amazing, really, how a memory of something so precious could send a wonderful sensation tingling down my spine. Instantaneously, anger was replaced with love and bliss, but sadness was still on the outer rim of my many ranging emotions. "I need to know how we can break that bond between them. I don't want to let her go, Edward." I say, completely defeated by my love for this wonderful human being. His eyes darkened as I said this, and I knew that the answers he was about to give me would not bring me any pleasure. There we stood in uncomfortable silence surrounding us as I awaited for him to speak again. Whether I liked it or not, I needed to know how I could break the one-sided bond.

"There are a few ways we can destroy their…relationship, but I know you're not going to approve most of these options. One, we could always turn Bella into one of us and it'll immediately repel the imprint…" He suggested but I fiercely growled at him. I obviously didn't like the idea of corrupting my beautiful Bella but…there just had to be other ways. "Restrain yourself, Rose. Anyway, as I was saying to break their bond permanently, one or the other must die. Before you respond to that, we all know that we could protect Isabella from ever being harmed. Don't doubt us when we say we are willing to protect your assets." Edward continued, trying to read my mind as I contemplated what kind of mess Leah made when imprinting on my lover.

I bit my tongue, hard, and allowed him to continue. Hopefully, the third option would be far more better than the other two. "Leah has to willingly give up her imprint on Bella, but it'll have devastating effects. No longer will Leah have the ability to shape shift, but her power will transfer over to Bella and she will become like one of them. Rosalie, there are only two ways we could go about this but seeing as it is your human, it is your decision to make." He told me softly, almost regretfully seeing as how much worse the third option made me feel as I heard it. I would never allow Bella to become like one of them. Leah would still be alive and easier to kill but because of their bond and Bella's selflessness, she'd go out of her way to protect her. If I murdered Leah, Bella would become a mindless zombie for awhile. A hollow shell of what was once there and it'll take a long time before she could fully recover, if she could. The first option…it would rob her of her innocence and mortality. She would have to want to become like me if we were to be together.

I wanted to scream again. This just wasn't fair and it was Leah's fault for complicating everything. Why did we ever have to come to this godforsaken shit town in the fucking first place? My thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming from behind me. Edward and I quickly looked away from one another and found an emotionally indifferent Bella standing at the foot of the stairs, intensely staring at me for what seemed like forever. Her lips formed into a frown and tears were threatening to spill so I held out my arms for and she took that as an invitation and ran into my arms. When she collided into me, she broke out in sobs as I cradled her lovingly. How could anyone purposely destroy this thing I called love? It didn't make sense but then again, those shape-shifting assholes were heartless creatures of the sun.

"Hush, now my Bella. I am here with you and nothing is ever going to change that. I love you so much…" I whisper tenderly into her ears. I wanted to break down myself and cry with her because she didn't deserve this much pain and humiliation. She wrapped her arms around my waist tightly and tried to relax herself as she prevented herself from choking on her own tears. She leaned her head against my breasts and spoke slowly as fear was clearly evident in her voice. "When I woke up without you laying next to me, I thought the worst. Alice was there and Jasper was trying to calm me down but I panicked anyway. You were gone and I felt so…alone! I just needed to make sure you were alright." She cried out again, burying her face within me as if trying to hide something shameful. She wanted to make sure that I, Rosalie Hale, was alright?

She was so caring and even though last night might have been traumatic for her, she cared enough to make sure I was doing alright. Bella owned me. She was everything I could ever want in a lover. I pressed her against my chest, trying to close whatever tiny gap was left and held her. I loved Bella. I will never allow anything or anyone to come between us. Ever. Just as I reveled in the tenderness of the moment, Bella slightly pulled back and looked up at me. "Where is Leah?" She asked suddenly, my resolve nearly crumbling as she spoke her name. "Why do you want to know?" I asked with a cracked voice, worried that she was actually interested in Leah. She then surprised me when a scowl formed on her face.

"Because I want to fucking kill her." She stated confidently, returning to her loving self when she held me the way I did her. I couldn't help but chuckle and smirk, purring with affection as I felt all the love in the world coming from one human being who meant everything to me.

**Author's Note: **_So I know that chapter wasn't expertly written, but I had to get that out of the way in order for me to progress with this story. If you have any questions, just message me so you don't have to wait for the next chapter to come out. Oh, and the baseball scene should be coming up in just a few more chapters but first, enjoy the drama that is to come._


	11. Know Your Enemy

_**The Untouchable Element**_

_**Chapter 11**__: Know Your Enemy_

**Rated: M(**_For Language, Violence, and Sexuality)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight nor am I affiliated with Stephanie Meyer in any way. The ideas behind this story, however, belong to me._

**A/N: **_Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I'm currently trying to focus on starting a new short story that revolves around Alice and Bella but I might post a one-shot involving Leah/Bella instead pretty soon. If you are interested in reading another upcoming story by me, please vote in the poll on my profile on which pairing you'd like to see. Anyway, here comes the drama and angst! Oh, and because Bella has a potty mouth, she drops the F-bomb a dozen or more times. She's pretty pissed off at Leah. Lol_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

After a very stressful night and an awkward morning with the Cullens, Rosalie and Alice decided to take me home. Bless them. I was so emotionally sapped due to last night's events that I just felt kind of indifferent towards everybody around me. They assured me that I had done nothing wrong and that it wasn't my fault for what took place last night yet I begged to differ. My head was throbbing uncontrollably and there was this indescribable pain in my chest that it literally hurt to breathe. The blame rightfully belonged to me because if I hadn't met Leah in the first place, we wouldn't be placed in this situation. _Leah Clearwater. _At the bottom of my heart, something was tugging at me when I thought her name, and it felt like longing but in my current state of mind, I could easily ignore it. Fuck her!

She imprinted on me and from what Rosalie knew about it, I was in a pretty fucked up position. Not only did I have to wrap my head around the existence of vampires, but lycanthropes as well. What kind of world was I living in? Oh and here's the worst part of being me; I was in love with a vampire but I belonged to somebody else I didn't even know at the same time. Fate was truly cruel to me, and it felt like I was only brought into this life to suffer for the amusement of others. It's sad and unwise of me to feel this way, but I couldn't help it. I was really happy once, before my shit luck fucked up my life, and now I was forced to deal with two conflicting emotions I felt about a particular person. First, I absolutely despised Leah Clearwater for humiliating me in front of my girlfriend's family. Not only did she have the nerve to come over uninvited, but she waged a war against these wonderful people I'm hoping I could grow close to in the future, given if I had the chance.

Second, and I really want to understand why the fuck I would feel this way about a person who is forcefully coming between Rosalie and I, I felt sympathy towards the wolf. How sick was I? Perhaps it's the imprint she pretty much exuded onto me without my consent or whatever, but it was disgusting that I also felt sorry for the girl who was destroying me from the inside out. Wait. How selfish am I being right now? Wasn't she dating Jacob too? Oh my God! What the hell was her problem? Jesus, no wonder he sounded like he was completely distraught at the idea that she was imprinting on me. He must loathe me completely, and he would have a right to even though I wanted no part in this. I wanted nothing to do with Leah whatsoever…

"Ugh! Fucking Christ!" I cry out dramatically, my hand wrapping around my stomach as I felt something completely sharp rupture within me. Was it because of all the negativity that was pouring out of me the more I thought about that monstrous bitch!? Again, I felt my heart seize during my mental evaluation of the entire situation that had been presented to me in an extraordinary manner. What was she doing to me? I leaned my head against the leather seat of Rosalie's convertible and Alice sat upright, massaging my shoulders to relax me from the inner torment that I was currently experiencing. Rosalie cocked her head to the side and her facial expression was torn between concern and anger towards the source of all our problems. "Bella, there's nothing we can do about whatever's going on between you and Leah. These spasms of pain mean that she's trying to communicate with you, but you're successfully blocking her out." Alice said, continuing to soothe me with her strong, tiny hands.

I wanted to say something to that, but my heart suddenly began pounding against my chest! Sweat began forming on my forehead in a matter of seconds, and warm yet poisonous bile began traveling through my esophagus. Rosalie was panicking from the driver's side so she slammed on the breaks when she pulled over to the side of the road. Alice jumped out of the car and helped me out of my seat as I ran to the nearest bush before opening my mouth and releasing the entity that must have been stress onto the world. As I vomited, I noticed a couple of odd things about my pile of puke. It was black yet it reeked like blood and tasted like rotten soup. As I continued spewing that unwanted shit out of me, I could hear sizzling sounds fill the air and steam rising above the black liquid. When the last drop finally dripped from my bottom lip, it made a splashing sound when it blended in with the rest of the demonic particles of my bodily fluid.

"Alice…it's as black as Leah's soul. What do you think this means?" Rosalie finally asked, holding me tightly as she brushed my hair back gently. Oh, I was so incredibly weak, and it wasn't because I was swooning over my gorgeous angel. The observant pixie bent down and carefully studied the black gunk; her face betrayed her emotions as a look of fear flashed before her eyes. The news just kept getting better and better. What's next? I'll have to be hospitalized because I refuse to get together with that mother fucking dog? "Please, just take me home to Charlie. I don't…I don't want to be around anybody right now." I say weakly, my mind becoming numb after having to deal with pain that was far worse than a goddamn migraine, which I would have welcomed since it would have felt like a minor headache compared to what was _raping_ my mind earlier. Alice and Rosalie both exchanged pained expressions but they complied, as they slowly retreated back to her car.

"Bella, you know these hateful feelings towards Leah won't last long. I don't know what this means but your body is physically reacting towards the resentment of your imprint. You have no choice when it concerns you rejecting it because you can't." Alice said softly, her eyes conveying so much sorrow as she stared into her sister's eyes. I was feeling lightheaded. Why couldn't anything be so simple? Not when you're Bella Swan, everything in life has to be so fucking difficult! I was beginning to feel heated the more I was tempted to rant but my weakness was too much to handle so I merely closed my eyes as I listened to them talk. No, more like argue about my best options regarding this imprint. Fuck Leah Clearwater so hard.

"What if they can remain imprinted, Rosalie, but on a more platonic level despite Leah's feelings? We wouldn't have to be forced into turning Bella into a vampire and you wouldn't have to break the treaty by killing off Leah. Rosalie, you have to let Bella go to Leah and level things out. No matter what, Leah will obey Bella!" Alice nearly yelled, her anger nearly reaching a certain level I didn't even want to see. How could something so tiny and beautiful be so explosive? Rosalie was still tense but she slumped her shoulders as if she were finally accepting defeat. She didn't say anything until we pulled in front of my house, Charlie's cruiser blocking the driveway. I couldn't even move but my head was turned towards Rosalie and she was staring right back at me sadly. "I love you, Rose." I manage to croak out.

That was pathetic, I needed to say it with conviction. I sat up as straight as I could in the leather seat and I told her with full force, "I love you." Her golden eyes widened at the revelation but it wasn't of surprise; it was happiness. After all we've been through so far in this dysfunctional relationship, love was keeping us afloat and it only made us stronger. I really meant what I said because Rosalie so could have avoided me and not bother telling me the truth that day she attempted to lie to me about being ill for a week. But she was willing to risk it all with me because I apparently offered her what nobody else could. I should have been scared, but she had never done anything to wrong me. She never pushed me away because she needed to be near me and I wanted to be near her. She was my own personal brand of heroine and I'm not going to deny how addicted I am to her. She was my friend but she was also my lover and my world was at peace whenever I was around her. I never wanted to let her go.

She smiled and almost looked like a tear was going to fall from her eye but I knew deep down that she couldn't be able to no matter how much she wanted to. "Bella, I love you too. You have no idea how unbearable this is for me to witness such atrocities being committed to you. Just know that I'll always be there for you when you need me." She whispers as she leans in closer to my face. I honestly didn't want to ruin the moment but I also didn't want Rosalie tasting the black gunk that came out of me earlier. Chuckling lightly, I say, "I have to brush my teeth before we can kiss again. You wouldn't like how I taste right now." Rosalie's grin didn't falter, however, as she replied, "I don't care, Bella. You could eat shit for all I care and I would deep throat you with my tongue anyway. I adore everything about you, honey. I accept everything regarding you." Her blunt words caused my brain to cease functioning for a moment as my thighs closed tightly together. God, this woman was going to be the _death_ of me!

To others, her words might have ruined a romantic moment but nothing was normal about us and what we just shared was something special that could only make sense in each other's eyes. Our foreheads pressed together for a moment, as if we were trying to mentally communicate this way, before our lips protested and forced us to lean in for a very passionate kiss. When my tongue ran over her bottom lip, she opened her mouth invitingly and I eagerly entered my domain. The kiss was spectacular, as usual, but each kiss was unique. When Rosalie attempted to deepen the kiss with her long tongue, we briefly heard Alice in the background before we completely stopped. "Ahem!" The pixie chirped in amusement, watching us closely which made me blush furiously. I had nearly forgotten we had company. Damn it.

"Alice and I are going to hunt for the next two days, Bella. Are you going to be okay while we're gone?" She asked tenderly, taking my hand in hers and rubbing her thumb over my skin softly. I suppressed a soft moan at the contact, her massage tickling every responsive nerve in my body. This is what love should feel like. I slowly nodded, "It's not like I plan on setting anything on fire or going out looking for Leah and beating the crap out of her." I replied almost testily. Every negative comment I made about her, my heart sang with regret and it was beginning to annoy the hell out of me. Rosalie snarled at the comment but Alice gripped her shoulder and hushed her. For some reason, I wasn't intimidated by Rosalie's anger but I bet it had something to do with Leah's violating "special mark".

"Stay away from La Push if you can help it, Bella. That's where the filthy pack of hers like to hang out and I know your father is fond of Billy, but please, avoid them at all costs. I don't want her near you when I'm not around." She harshly said as her coal black eyes burned into mine. I sighed, letting her know that I was completely disgusted with her. I needed to get out of this car soon because I had to shower all over again and clean myself up to wipe off the marks Leah made upon me. "Okay." Was the only response I had for that and freely stepped out of the car in a hurry. I didn't want to be mad at Rosalie, but I hated being told what to do as if I were mentally incompetent to even take care of myself. As I walked towards the front door, I felt Alice's tiny hands support me and turned me around so I could face her. She had an apologetic expression on her face before my eyes wandered over to Rosalie who still sat in the car looking as if she were about to spontaneously combust.

"She doesn't want to appear controlling Bella, but she loves you too much and will put up a fight for you. We all care about you and…because my visions are blurry when werewolves are involved, we want you to be safe." Alice stated. Closing my eyes, I leaned into her and gave her a hug. So far, she was the best friend I've ever had at this moment. After saying our goodbyes, I headed back into the house and found Charlie sitting on the couch and watching an uninteresting game on television. He was also on the phone, but I didn't particularly care about who he was talking to. I dragged my feet all the way to the stairs but he called out to me, much to my dismay since I didn't feel like talking anymore. "Hey Bells, how was the sleepover? Whoa, weren't you wearing something different yesterday?" He asked, his curiosity causing my face to flush uncontrollably. How the hell could he tell the difference? I didn't want to tell him that the Cullens let me borrow Rosalie's outfit while they burned the one I wore yesterday after Leah left a little something on them. Bitch. Those were my favorite jeans.

"Yeah, um, Rosalie thought it'd be a good idea if she let me wear something of hers since Alice insisted that wearing the same thing twice in a row is a fashion blunder. " Way to go, Bella! Who knew lying could be so fun? Charlie snorted and shook his head, but then his head shot up when he realized I slept over my girlfriend's house. Oh no. Please don't ask any embarrassing questions, dad. "Did you…er, sleep in the same bed as Rosalie?" He asked with a stern voice. Shit. I couldn't help but burst out laughing since you know, it should have been obvious but then again, he's only had one child and a daughter whose innocence he wanted to preserve. It's not like we really did anything…yet. "Dad, we ended up having a girl's night so we, Alice, Rosalie, and I spent the night in their guest room. If it makes you feel better, Rosalie slept on a spare bed while Alice and I shared one." Okay. So that completely sucked but I wonder if he would buy that and just let it go already. He stared at me for a minute before speaking again. "That's good. Um, just to let you know, you should probably change into something else. Billy is coming over to dinner along with Henry and Sue. Don't worry, I've got dinner handled." He mentioned, completely ignoring the look of surprise on my face.

He didn't buy my excuse but he let it go. Wow, maybe being a lesbian did have its advantages aside from other aspects of it. Anyway, I was surprised because Billy Black was coming over along with two other people I didn't know. Perhaps Jacob would come along and I know Rosalie didn't want me being around werewolves but I could trust him. He was my friend. Alright, I made a mental note to ask certain questions that would involve the Imprint and to not ever mention Leah's name since it would most likely kill us both.

As I stepped out of the shower thirty minutes later, my towels securely wrapped around my head and body, I quietly walked out of the bathroom only to hear a few voices downstairs. Into my bedroom, I ran inside and turned around to shut the door and locked it, just in case Jacob did happen to come over. Dropping the towel around my waist, I sighed in relief and turned only to find out that I wasn't alone in my sanctuary. Fuck. My. Life. Leah Clearwater was leaning against the wall opposite side of me and looked as if she had just ran a marathon. She wore her short black hair tightly up in a short tail and I could see her entire face and body reacting to the sight she was clearly enjoying. Her breathing was ragged and her dark brown eyes were glazed over with lust. Her arms were crossed but creepily watching me like that caused her to drop her guard and I only had one chance to attack before she could do anything about it.

The towel on my head unraveled quickly as I sprinted towards her, my intentions of hurting her slowly disintegrating the closer I approached? Why? Before I could stop myself, I instinctively jumped on her, my legs wrapping around her waist as I clung my arms around her neck as if I had been desperately craving for physical affection. I meant to start pounding her with my fists, not arousing her with my uncontrollable actions. Unfortunately, heavy sexual tension hung in the air around us and I quickly panicked when she placed her hands delicately on my waist, politely pushing me away. _Thank God! _"What the fuck are you doing here, you have no right to be here, asshole!" I hissed, completely red in the face as I ran towards my bed and wrapped my bed sheets around my wet body.

Leah looked as though she were struggling to say something, to pry her eyes off me, and to even make a move. But finally, after the awkward moment passed, she finally spoke and she sounded…sad. "There's no need for you to hate me, Bella. I've been sensing that your body has been stressing out since last night after I imprinted upon you. This resentment you feel is unnecessary, you know that?" There was no smug grin breaking across her face, which oddly made me happy, but what was she trying to say? I couldn't let her get away with anything at the moment. "Fuck you, Leah! You realize that you're tearing me apart with this whole imprinting thing? Why the fuck did it have to be me to claim as your soul mate? Huh!?" I ask, still gritting my teeth in order to prevent any screaming. Finally, her blank facial expression transformed before she replied calmly.

"You think I purposely chose you to imprint on? Bella, it's a matter of fate deciding who shall be my soul mate and when you walked into my store that night, your scent paralyzed me! Can't you understand that you were meant for me and not that fucking leech!?" When Leah was angry, it was actually pretty stimulating. All logic and common sense escaped me as I decided on a sick whim to evolve this verbal spar into something else entirely. Why was this imprint having this kind of effect on me? Ugh! I licked my lips unconsciously and stepped forward, not flinching when Leah also stepped forward. Could she feel the powerful emotions passing between us? "Maybe we're not supposed to be involved sexually, you ever think of that? Perhaps, we're supposed to just be really good friends." I say to her softly, even though I wanted to yell at her and inflict some kind of emotional damage.

At this, Leah scoffed and took two large steps forward. She scowled at me when she said this, "If we're supposed to be just really good friends, then why can I sense the amazing sexual chemistry sky-rocket between us? We have so much potential Bella, and you need to accept me as your mate so you can truly experience nirvana." At this, her smug grin finally decided to show itself at a really inappropriate time. Now I was returning to my usual self. Confidently, I once again dropped the bed sheets wrapped around my body and slowly ran my hands down my torso, raising a teasing eyebrow before I responded. "You see this, Leah? This body is not only mine, but it belongs to Rosalie and she has yet to ravage me, which I look forward to the incredible sex me and her will have. You, however, shall never get the chance to explore me because you have to accept the friendship I offer. Unless you want me to go insane, want one of us to die, or for me to become a fucking vampire, then fuck off!"

Now I had really pushed her over the edge. Her throat emitted a low, guttural growl and she quickly snatched me by the throat, lifting me in the air. Her grip constricted around my throat and already, I was struggling for oxygen but I continued to fight. All of a sudden, she slammed my body onto the bed nearly breaking the fragile frame that supported the mattress. Leah climbed on top of me, releasing her grasp from my throat but grabbing both of my free hands and carrying them over above my head. "Don't you dare fucking say those awful things to me ever again! Do you have any idea how difficult this is for me when my soul mate is off fucking around with a predator who can easily snap at you? Bella, you are rightfully mine and I refuse to accept anything below a relationship that can gratify us both." She whispers roughly, forcefully pressing all her weight onto to me. When she leaned in closer, her lips grazing across mine, I snapped my head to the side as she desperately tried to capture a kiss from me.

I tried kicking her off of me but it was like trying to push off a goddamn elephant; she wouldn't budge! All of a sudden, somebody had kicked my door open and it was Jacob Black, who was looking awfully pissed off at Leah. She still continued to plant light kisses on my jaw and chin, but he pulled her off me by the hair and quietly scolded her before he pushed her away from me. "Sue would like to have a word with you, you stupid fucking mongrel. Get out of here!" He screeched, his attention returning to me as I wrapped myself up again. Leah huffed like a child who was about to throw a tantrum, but she turned on her heel and left.

Jacob sympathetically offered me a hug and I wasted no time in throwing myself into his embrace. With him, I finally felt safe and secure. I don't know what the hell Leah's problem was, but something was telling me that this wasn't her normal behavior. "She'll come around, Bella. Mating season is just incredibly difficult for her and she's desperate for physical pleasure. I know Leah would want to be your friend. I mean, who wouldn't want to be your friend?" He said with a crooked smile that brought out his handsome, boyish features. Without hesitation, I laughed a little as I continued sobbing quietly into his shoulder. If it weren't for Jacob, who knows what else could have happened if he didn't interfere?

Twenty-five minutes later, Jacob and I decided to make our presence known downstairs and despite recent events, I was happy. My friend's laughter was contagious and I couldn't help but smile when I was around him. I knew befriending Jacob was an excellent idea because, he, unlike the women in my life, didn't expect anything from me. Ironic, wasn't it? Anyway, he had left the room earlier than I did because I had to change but he immediately joined me again so he could help me with my hair. It was sweet of him but I joked that it was pretty gay of him. He only barked out loud with laughter and told me, in a very feminine voice that he liked to switch it up every now and then. I didn't know if he was serious, but I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe.

Anyway, when we finally approached the dining room, Charlie seemed like he was struggling to comprehend the awkward silence. I looked over to the living room and found Leah sitting alone on the couch; she looked like a sad puppy with a tail in between its leg after it had just been kicked. The woman standing over her, who I assumed was Sue, looked disappointed more than angry. Was this woman her mother or something? "Oh, Bella! You made it! You kids should have stopped fooling around awhile ago, you missed a great meal earlier!" Charlie proclaimed proudly. _If he only knew what really happened just moments ago… _Scanning the dinner table, I found a few boxes full of pizza and Chinese food lying around.

"Dad, if you weren't going to cook…" I started to say but he quickly interrupted me. "Bells, you've been cooking for me non-stop ever since you've been here. I just wanted you to take a break, honey." He admitted sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. I only smiled before my eyes wandered off and found two older and weary men sitting at the table and staring intently at me. The one sitting in the wheelchair with true Native American features must have been Jacob's father, Billy. The other one wearing a green turtleneck sweater was Caucasian and was balding, but he definitely appeared friendlier than Billy. When I turned around to examine Sue, she too was Native American with long, silky black and grey hair flowing endlessly behind her shoulders.

"So you must be the infamous Bella Swan, the one dating that Rosalie Cullen?" The balding man known as Henry bluntly stated, my cheeks burning red at his comment. Charlie didn't appear to be uncomfortable as he said that because he answered for me. "Yeah, this is my beautiful daughter. She's quite the catch but you know how charming the Cullens are. I wasn't expecting her to begin dating so soon but her beauty and smarts must have impressed Rosalie so much, she couldn't wait to take her out!" Jacob and I laughed nervously, but the grim faces on Sue, Billy, and Henry told us that they were not amused.

The attractive Native American woman looked at me curiously with serious eyes and said, "Hmm, someone as clever and beautiful as you could do _better_, don't you think?" The challenge in her voice caused everybody to look at Leah, who was still sitting all alone on the couch. When she finally glanced up to look at me with a pained expression on her face, I cringed on the inside. She was hurting and it was affecting me greatly. What was I to do? Charlie sighed uncomfortably, "Uh, what do you mean by that Sue? Rosalie's a smart girl and has never caused us any problems down at the station." Henry spoke first, "We feel that Bella wouldn't be safe around the Cullens. They're unpredictable and we don't trust them. You should talk to Leah, she knows more about them than we do."

This upset Charlie, so he began ranting immediately, arguing back and fourth with Billy and Henry who thought they had a right to say who I can or cannot date according to their opinions. Jacob turned to me and mouthed a sincere apology but I wasn't paying any attention. Leah was staring hungrily into my eyes again and my heart seized at this moment when an idea suddenly came into mind. "My daughter Leah is a great catch, Bella. She could offer you so much more than what Rosalie can." Sue whispered into my ear before joining her husband as they continued arguing about the Cullens. Maybe something positive could come of this imprint. She may dislike my offer of friendship but I certainly would be more than willing to manipulate her into following the new cause I was now striving for. Who knows? Maybe I can make my relationship with Rosalie work while maintaining the peace between the Lycans and Vampires. This just means I'm going to have to do things I don't necessarily want to do but…my life in Forks has not exactly been normal. Go figure.

**Author's Note: **_I'd like to apologize if you were expecting more action. This chapter was meant to be all drabble so I hope I didn't bore you. I'd also like you to know that Leah isn't a bad person, nor are her parents or Billy. They simply want to make Leah happy while also keeping Bella safe though they are capable of dangerous things as well. In a sense, they're hypocrites with good intentions that are slightly skewed. Will Bella be able to change the unfriendly atmosphere lingering in Forks? Find out soon! Oh, and the summaries about the two story ideas I have in mind are posted on my profile. Which would you like to come out first?  
_


End file.
